Falling in Lust Literally
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Ike was just minding his own business, sparring with Pit. Suddenly a black feathered arrow strikes him. It doesn’t belong to Pit, but whoever it belongs to, it’s making Ike a bit…odd. Yaoi and rated M for Adult Themes and Language
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in Lust…Literally**

_You see, this is why we should not...I repeat…NOT let Blackie play Super Smash Bros. Brawl and then read manga…especially yaoi manga…people DIE from these certain consequences!! _

_Er…anyway, it's been a century and a half since I've posted anything…let alone updated things. I should be using my intelligence and my writing skills to continue my Beyblade fictions….eh, if anyone is still waiting for an update…it's in my brain…_

………_._

_Somewhere._

_I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl…or a Wii…But I own a diploma now! :D_

_Oh! And by the way, whether you agree or not, I consider this a crack fic to ease my soul and urge to write a yaoi fanfiction on Super Smash Brothers Brawl. So…if it discontinues it's because my urge…died. _

_And another note, I'm calling the Fallen Angel version of Pit, Yami (redundant I know, but it gets the point across.) Since just calling him Dark Pit doesn't attract me as 'name'. It's like…a label._

* * *

_Summary: Ike was just minding his own business, sparring with Pit. Suddenly a black feathered arrow strikes him. It doesn't belong to Pit, but whoever it belongs to, it's making Ike a bit…odd._

* * *

"You have all the necessary tools to complete your mission. Don't come back until you have the real Palutena's Sacred Bow."

Raven colored wings stretched out, even under such low lights of the pits of Hell, they still held onto a lustrous glow. The owner of these wings gave a blunt look up at his master, holding the bow in his left hand, then asked in a husky tone, "And if I fail, 'Master'?"

"You know well what would happen if you were to not succeed." The master barked.

"Heh..Figures." With one flap of his wings the male was off the ground, using his body to turn around in midair.

"Don't get cocky with me, Yami. Or I will find someone else that is more eager to serve their master that will do the job."

"I'll do it…Mark my words I will. You're not the only one with bones to pick." Yami replied, then glanced over his shoulder, giving a devilish smirk.

"This is personal."

* * *

"Pit, look out!!"

Pit hid behind his shield just in time before the bob-bomb that was thrown his direction was deflected. The brunette peaked over the shield, looking up at Ike who was standing at a higher level than Pit.

"Thanks."

"Meh. You just put yourself in the line of fire too much, Cupid." Ike smirked, seeing Pit's wings fluff out in mild irritation.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Pit pouted, then he couldn't help but blush at the look Ike gave him. Ever since Ike found out that Pit was the captain of Palutena's army, he found it extremely amusing to call Pit 'Cupid'. It annoyed Pit to no end, but he didn't bother doing more than scolding the older male anyway because seeking revenge just wasn't his style.

"Since the day I gave you the nickname?" Ike replied, raising an eyebrow before heaving his heavy sword on his shoulder and glancing over on the other side of the stage, seeing Peach and Kirby snickering, "And by the way, looks like those two got a plan up their sleeve."

"Like throwing the bomb wasn't part of their plan." Pit agreed, seeing Kirby waving his arms and taunting. Peach was just twirling her parasol in her hands, giggling softly. Pink never looked so dangerous and cute at the same time.

"Well, a head on attack would be a bit foolish." Ike stated, then turned his head, seeing an idle bob-bomb next to him, just waiting to be lit. He glanced at Pit, "Care to be a distraction?"

"Huh? You said a head on attack would be foolish!" Pit argued, but Ike shook his head, picking up the bob-bomb.

"Trust me Cupid, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

"Stop calling me that!!" Pit blushed a deeper shade of red more out of frustration, his wings stretched out before flying towards the direction of where Peach and Kirby waited. Seeing the angel, Kirby bounced back, summoning his sword attack towards Pit's direction. Pit dodged, his wings furled around him as he glided in the princess's direction. Peach revealed the lip stick from behind her back, slashing it at Pit's face. Pit managed to move in time to where it only swiped at the tips of his feathers, using one of his blades to defend himself from the laser like weapon.

Ike watched Pit defend and attack with angelic grace. He chuckled mildly, finding it amusing that when Pit was pissed off, he fought more efficiently. He glanced at the bob-bomb in his hand before flinging it at Kirby's feet, the bomb detonated, sending the pink puff ball flying and running head on into Peach, which hurled them both into the nearest wall.

Pit blinked a couple times before realizing what just happened. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Ike making a hand motion like he was dusting his hands off. The brunette couldn't help but laugh a little, then going to Peach and Kirby, offering his hand in help.

"That was a great match, guys."

Kirby rubbed his head from the collision before hopping off Peach's lap. Peach gladly took the hand and let Pit pull her to her feet.

"Yeah, that killed some time; it should be dinner time soon." Ike said, taking his time to get to the others. At the sound of the words 'Dinner time', it didn't take more than ten seconds for Kirby to jump on a warp star and fly back to the Smash Mansion. Peach stared before sighing lightly.

"Kirby's such a sweetheart and all…but when it comes to food…"

"That and he also makes the food." Pit added, then shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the mansion." Peach informed, opening her parasol, then looked over her shoulder at the other two, "Are you coming?"

"Nah, we're going to watch the sunset like usual." Pit beamed then looked up at Ike, "Right?"

"Whatever you say…" Ike paused, starting walking towards the hill that was up ahead, then added, "…Cupid."

"Don't call me that!!" Pit hollered, running after Ike. Ike kept on walking, chuckling to himself. Peach smiled at their actions before making her way to the mansion.

Pit stopped running when he saw the hill, looking to Ike who stopped to look as well. They glanced at each other before walking side by side up the prominence.

"I told you that nothing bad will happen to you." Ike stated to spur conversation.

"Well I believed you, if I didn't, I wouldn't have thrown myself like that." Pit replied, then grinned, "Then again, you do tend to make mistakes."

"So I'm human." Ike admitted, "But I don't break my promises do I?"

"Not yet, but let's not break it now, shall we?" Pit laughed, "You're my best friend because you're always true to your word."

"Best friend…" Ike stated more to himself than Pit. The brunette frowned, tilting his head to the older male's direction.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, just thinking…" Ike waved a hand as if trying to convince Pit that it wasn't important. Ike stopped when Pit moved in front of him.

"Ike…why do humans hide their feelings?"

"Huh?" Ike stared at the angel, a bit quizzical about the question.

"It's always easier to tell the truth…that way your soul is at ease…but why do humans always deny things, keep things to themselves and only hurt themselves and people around them?" Pit leaned forward, he only made it up to Ike's chest in height, so he had his head tilted up, and hands brought up into fists, his cerulean blue eyes boring up at Ike, "At least that's how I was taught."

Ike was silent for a bit before maneuvering around Pit and continued walking; seeing this as a sign of Ike thinking it over, Pit followed beside him again, watching the other intently and waiting patiently for the answer.

Once they were at the top, they could see the sunset sink unto the horizon, painting the sky with orange, pink and purple and soon to change into the night in a blanket of midnight blue. The two stood in silence for a bit longer then Ike looked to Pit's direction.

"For some people, I guess it's easier for them to not face the truth. Maybe they were taught to conceal their feelings for the sake of their heart."

"I…don't understand." Pit stated slowly.

"I guess it would be for you, since you did say that you were taught to always tell the truth after all." Ike declared, "For some it could be feelings for another whether in hatred or love, but they don't want to ruin what they have with that person."

"Are you implying that you hate me?" Pit asked, his bottom lip pouting. Ike's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! Of course I don't hate you, Pit. I'm just explaining the answer to your question."

"So you love me then?"

"If you mean in a best friend way yeah…" Ike replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Pit frowned deeper and placed his hands on either side of Ike's face, tugging him down lightly so they were eye to eye.

"Is it that hard to trust me?"

Ike's face heated up a bit and glanced to the side, "I trust you with my life, but…"

"But what?" Pit pressed on.

Ike had to think again for a moment and then smiled sadly, "I'm human, remember?"

Pit took a moment to let it sink in, then let go of Ike's face, "So it's normal human behavior?"

"Yeah…" Ike looked back at Pit, seeing the disheartened look on his face staring at the ground, then quickly added, "But eventually in time whoever or whatever they hide, they'll surely admit it one way or another…you just have to give it time."

"Really?" Pit looked back up.

Ike nodded, "Yeah…think of it as a mystery game." He somehow found it easier to explain things to Pit in games and other naïveté things, "It takes time for someone to adjust their feelings or the truth inside of them…because maybe they don't know the truth themselves…so they want to find the truth within themselves before admitting it to others before them…you understand now?"

Pit crossed his arms, thinking for a moment before bobbing his head up and down, "Yep! I think that makes sense now! Thanks to you, I understand humans more and more!"

"I…guess that's a compliment." Ike laughed half heartedly.

"But…Ike?"

"Hm?"

"I know you're hiding something from me…but…" Pit folded his hands together, giving a pleading look, "When you find the truth within yourself…please tell me. I promise to wait forever! Even longer than that!"

Ike blinked, then smiled softly, he rose a hand and ruffled Pit's hair, "Of course, I'll tell you as soon as I know…as long as you wait for me okay?"

"Yep! Palutuna's honor!" Pit saluted with pride. Ike smiled a little bit more and nodded.

"Okay…with that settled, wanna head back to the mansion?"

"Just a little longer…I like being with you like this." Pit stated with a smile.

"Heh…I'm glad you feel the same way too." Ike grinned.

They stood in silence again once more, enjoying each other's company. Ike then looked at Pit, holding his sword, "Say, why don't we spar a bit? Tomorrow we're going up against Link and Zelda, so we should prepare ourselves."

Pit thought for a moment and readied his bow, "Sure! But don't get mad if I win!"

"Same goes to you!" Ike laughed as he charged towards the angel.

* * *

"Heh. Booooring."

Yami was watching Pit and Ike fight amongst themselves on a hill; seeing that they managed to still dodge each other's attacks as if they knew their partner very well.. He was close by in another hill, perched on a tree, his wings folded against his shoulder blades.

"Yeesh, where's the blood? The violence? The blood?" He sighed, shaking his head, aiming his bow towards Pit's direction, keeping a steady hand, "I'm supposed to get this kid's bow? This will be easy-"

Suddenly the weak branch Yami was sitting on broke under his weight, he managed to catch himself in time, but let the black feathered arrow loose hurling towards the two. His eyes widened in mild shock, wondering if it was going to hit it's target.

Ike maneuvered and hurled his sword downward, but Pit blocked it, but was slightly subsiding to the massive weight of Ike and his sword combined.

"Ready to give up?" Ike asked, smirking, but he was panting lightly. Pit was panting too, a ribbon of sweat rolling down his face.

"Hah! You wish!" Pit moved back, his glowing bracelets summoning the angel ring towards Ike. Ike moved away, the heat from the rings not helping his perspiring face.

Ike seeing Pit pull back the angel ring sent his flaming sword at Pit's direction from the side. Pit, who was readying an arrow, saw this and ducked.

The swordsman was shocked when he felt something strike him at his chest, he saw that Pit didn't let go of the arrow. He stopped, his hand moving to where the pain was, feeling a thin smooth arrow protruding from his breast.

Pit shook his head a bit, since he fell over when he ducked, he looked to Ike's direction, wondering why the sudden pause and his eyes widened at the sight of blood, "Ike!!"

Ike went to his knees, feeling it hard to breathe. Instantly Pit was at his side. Ike looked up at the other, smiling but he still looked extremely pained, "Looks like Cupid got me…."

"What? But it wasn't…." Pit looked at the arrow, "This isn't my arrow….My arrow doesn't make someone bleed!"

"Pit..…" Ike coughed a little, Pit panicked when red started to trickle from the older male's mouth.

"Ike! Hang on! Let me get help!" Pit urged, holding onto the swordsman tightly, "Please hang on!!"

"Ah…Alright…I'll try…" Ike coughed again, everything was spinning, Pit was suddenly getting blurry in his eyes…was he crying?

"Ike!!..." Pit clutched onto the other a little more before looking up unto the heavens, tears of panic and fear for his friend rolling down his face, "Goddess Palutena!! I beseech you!!"

Yami was watching this from a distance, quite angry with himself, "Damn it! I was supposed to hit Pit! Not some stupid human!!"

The black angel fumed for a bit before thinking about this, debating whether or not he should tell the master or not. Then watched as the Centurions appeared, aiding Pit in carrying Ike quickly back to the Smash Mansion.

A sudden smirk appeared on Yami's face, watching the group fade away in the distance and the night.

"Well, I guess this calls for a change of plans…this might be interesting after all." With one mighty flap of his wings he floated towards the Smash Mansion like a crow in the night.

* * *

_Uh…yeah _

_So I've made Yami a bit morbid, I've attempted to manslaughter a bishi, I made Pit cry and I'm planning on doing even more evil deeds to the characters._

_I'm going to hell in a decorated gay hand basket. _

_So, please review, that'll bring my spirits up to make a new chapter faster. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling in Lust  
Part 2  
**

_Holy Shiz, two reviews!! Maybe a bit more or so along the way as I make the next chapter, but who cares!! Even when I write crack fics people like them!! Haha! Take that!!_

_I also got a lot of Story Alerts and stuff….was kind of sad when people didn't review. I mean, I'm not being an ungrateful bastard, but I like hearing people's opinion on my work. It helps me continue. _

_So…regardless since I hate to disappoint fellow yaoi fans, I guess I'll continue. Another chapter won't hurt my soul…It's already in the infinitive level of hell anyway._

_Gah, I don't own Nintendo or a Wii, or even Super Smash Bros. Brawl for craps sake. Most of these things are coming out of my ass, plus I can't find a Wii ANYWHERE in my fucking state. I'm about ready to give up. That and I can't even afford one…well you didn't come into this link to hear my bitching and ranting. _

_So, the second chapter!!_

* * *

"Ike…please hang on! We'll get you help as soon as soon as we get to Smash Mansion! Just hang on!"

Pit was doing most of the carrying while five other Centurions helped to guide Ike towards the gigantic house that resided the many participants in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl organization.

Ike was leaning his head on Pit's shoulder, groaning softly in pain every time he was moved. Pit kept a hand on the male's wound, thinking it was best to keep the arrow there to slow the bleeding.

"We're almost there, Ike! Just a little more…"

"Pit…." Ike breathed, cracking his eyes, seeing the blurry and distorted profile of Pit's face looking down at him. The swordsman slowly closed his eyes again, consciousness blanketing him in pitch black.

But no matter how black it was all he could see is Pit's pained and worried face.

Upon reaching the doors the other Centurions pushed the doors open for their captain, Pit looked around and saw Zelda, Link, Marth and Peach were about to head for their chambers. All of them stared at the two with wide and horrified faces, never before seeing one so injured before.

"P-Please…" Pit was slightly shaking, the Centurions somehow faded away as if Pit's energy was spent using them. He looked up, panting heavily with bloodshot eyes from crying, "He's hurt…he'll bleed to death if he doesn't get help fast…"

The others soon shook off their shock and helped the angel out. Marth and Link being manly as they are (cough) they guided Ike into the next room. Zelda followed quickly to look over the damage. Pit was about to follow but was stopped by Peach, who looked at the young male with a worried face. Pit knew what the princess was about to asked and looked down, "We…we were just sparing…out of nowhere…this arrow….it hits Ike…and…"

Peach frowned, using her gloved hand to wipe the stray tears from the angel's face, "Calm down…it's a good thing you brought him here so fast…I'm sure Zelda will know what to do…"

"I hope you're right…" Pit whispered, sniffing lightly, he wanted to be there; he wanted to be by Ike's side…he felt like he was partially in fault of Ike being hurt.

"Me too…" Peach's eyes softened, "But…what I don't understand is…I know that arrow wasn't yours.."

"I know…that puzzled me too." Pit crossed his arms. Peach placed a hand to her chin, thinking for a moment.

"Aside from you, Link also has arrows, but he was with us the whole time…and he doesn't have black feathered arrows either."

"I don't know Princess…" Pit stated, his eyes half lidded, "But I have a feeling that this wasn't just mere coincidence…or an accident in this case."

"You think someone tried to assassin Ike?" Peach asked, with bewildered eyes, "I don't know much about him outside of the Smash Mansion but…he couldn't possibly be a bad person…"

"I didn't mean it like that." Pit frowned, "I think it was directed to me."

"What? But what have you ever done to anyone, Pit?" Peach pursed her lips, "What could you have possibly done to deserve a punishment like that?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out…and when I do…I'll make sure they pay for what they did….for Ike's sake." Pit said, clenching a fist, "I will fight…I'll do whatever it takes to find out whom done this to my friend. I will fight for his justice!"

Peach's eyes softened again. Pit saw this and put his fist down to his side, "I'm sorry princess…"

"No, don't be." Peach smiled lightly, "I've never seen anyone think so strongly to bring justice to their friend before…it's kind of amazing what friendship can do to people."

"Yeah…" Pit smiled sadly, since it reminded him of the talk that him and Ike had earlier before, "I guess you're right."

"Well…do you want me to check on Ike first before you go in there?" Peach asked, her eyes looking over Pit's face. The brunette thought for a moment before taking a step forward.

"No...I'll be fine…let's go."

* * *

Zelda finished removing the arrow from Ike's now bare chest, seeing the pained look on Ike's face cease and go to a peaceful look. She sighed lightly and placed the bow on the side for future further examination. Link made a move to help Zelda with tending the wound before Zelda stopped him for a moment, her eyes furrowed together in mild confusion.

"The bleeding stopped."

"Huh? That's…good isn't it?" Link asked, frowning at Zelda's concern. Marth looked at Ike's face.

"Well he's breathing normally…So it's not like the blood went to his lungs or something…"

"I don't think that has anything to do with physical terms," Zelda inquired. Marth and Link exchanged glances before looking at the Hyrule princess.

"What do you mean?"

Zelda straightened up, before she could talk, Peach and Pit entered the room, she looked at Pit then her eyes softened, "Ike will be fine…"

"T-That's good news!!" Pit said relieved, but then saw the look on Zelda's face, "But…why are you so-…"

"I think that Ike is cursed…"

"Cursed?!" Everyone echoed.

"Unexplainable black feathered arrow, painful bleeding and then suddenly it stops once removed…It has to be a curse…" Zelda looked at the wound and then her eyes widened again, "Look!"

Everyone seemed to come closer around the bed to take a look at Ike's chest. The place where the wound was at was gone, only leaving what looked like a black feather tattoo on his breast bone.

Pit frowned; he used to remember all the different types of curses. Most curses instantly killed an angel and sent them to purgatory, hell…or even to nothingness. But this was something he didn't comprehend, let alone how a curse could affect a human.

"This could be seriously fatal to Ike…Someone should watch over him tonight and make sure that his condition doesn't change or get worse overnight." Zelda commanded.

Without question, Pit put a closed fist to his chest, "I'll watch over him…I'm the reason why he's in this state….so I'll watch over him."

Zelda and the other Brawlers looked at each other and nodded, thinking it would be best to let the angel do what he desired. The Hyrule princess nodded, "Then it's settled, let me know as soon as possible if there's even the slightest bit of change or discomfort in Ike."

"You can count on me." Pit said with a salute.

Soon everyone retired to their bedrooms for the night. Pit stayed by Ike's side, the angel wanted to wake the other up, but figured after what just happened to him it was best that he got a lot of rest. He sighed softly, closing his eyes, thinking that sparing match over and over in his head, remembering when he ducked, that was around the same time that Ike got hit.

There was no way around it…the arrow was supposed to hit him…not Ike.

Pit cradled his head in his hands in mild frustration, what if he didn't duck? What if he took the arrow instead of Ike? Ike wouldn't be in this mess now…Pit shook his head wildly and sighed. There was no use now blaming himself for this. Ike was fine, what happened was done and gone. Now he had to move forward and do all he can to bring Ike back to normal.

He gripped Ike's hand in both his own and folded his own hands into a praying position, he bowed his head, "Please…Goddess Palutena…Ike has done nothing wrong to deserve this…please lend me your strength to get Ike through this. I want nothing more than to see Ike smile again…for Ike to be happy again…I ask this in your name…Goddess of Light…I beg you to provide me your wisdom and strength to make it through…"

He started to doze off, his blue eyes fluttering to a close, he tried to fight his sleepiness away, but he couldn't do it.

And soon sleep washed over him, he rested his head on the side of the bed, his hand resting on Ike's and gripping it lightly.

* * *

The next morning Pit didn't stir to the light from the window or the chirping of the birds. He twitched and leaned his head in various directions. He felt a large hand on his head, ruffling his hair a little. That hand felt warm…comforting.

Wait a second-

Pit snapped his eyes open, seeing who the hand belong to. Ike was sitting up, in his shirtless glory, grinning down at Pit.

"I-Ike! You're okay!" Pit cried, jumping into the bed and embracing the swordsman. Ike gave an amused look before returning the embrace.

"Of course I'm okay, Cupid, why wouldn't I be?"

"But…you looked like you were in so much pain…I was so worried I…I…"

"Lost me? Nah, I maybe human, but I'm hard to kill." Ike chuckled, ruffling Pit's hair again, "Don't gets your feathers fluffed up, Cupid."

"Stop calling me that…" Pit whined and then looked up, seeing Ike's face a little too close for comfort. The swordsman smirked and shifted the hand so it was on Pit's shoulder, easily pushing the other down so he was pinned to the bed, "I-Ike?!"

"You look really cute, you know that right?" Ike said huskily. Pit gave a confused look up at Ike, not sure how to respond to such a random subject change.

"Uh…sure…but why that all of a sudden?" Pit asked slowly. He saw the facial changes before Ike lowered his head down, almost touching noses with the angel. Pit could feel his face heat up for some strange reason. What was Ike doing?

"Mm, I apologize from the sudden forwardness…but at the same time I don't apologize." Ike grabbed Pit's chin firmly so he couldn't move his head away, but Pit was already too terrified to know what was going on, "For too long I've held back my feelings…it's time that I let them show."

"W-What? Ike what are you saying?!" Pit struggled, confused as to what the other meant. The struggles were a waste of effort considering Ike's weight kept him pressed on the bed.

"What I'm saying is that…I want you…to be mine." Ike went down further, his breath brushing against Pit's skin, "Easy to understand my little cupid?"

Pit couldn't respond, Ike broke the small distance and pressed his lips against the angel's. The brunette froze, his struggles ceased, his brain trying to function and break down what was going on at that exact moment.

Soon Ike pulled away, licking his lips, "Mm…virgin lips never tasted so good before…" The swordsman saw the frozen look on Pit's face, "What's wrong my little cupid? Did I scare you? Or do you want me to kiss you again?" Ike's smile turned wicked as his hand rested on Pit's thigh, "Or maybe perhaps you want me to do more than that?"

"I…I…" Pit felt a gigantic lump in his throat, his face was flushed, his body shaking like a leaf and his heart pounded in his ears. Pit stiffened when he felt Ike's hand on his inner thigh and slowly moving upward. In the state of shock and embarrassment, the angel finally found the ability to summon his angel ring, which made Ike fall off the bed to avoid getting hit by it. Pit took this opportunity to run and slam the door behind him, running as fast as he could towards his room.

He didn't know what to think of what just happened. Questions flew through his mind. What was Ike thinking?! Why did Ike kiss him? Why does Ike want to make him his?!

All this mass confusion of feelings and actions were all muddled into Pit's brain. He was never taught about things like that. They were shunned actions, at least from Palutena's sight.

Pit made it to his room, he saw Link and Marth in the hallway, but made a bee line inside his room, shutting it and locking it behind him. He pressed his back against the wall, a hand pressed to his lips.

"Pit! Hey is everything alright in there?" Marth's voice asked from the other side.

"Hey answer us! Is everything okay?" Link's voice echoed into Pit's ears, but it was almost like the angel didn't hear them.

For a while the two called and called for Pit. Pit didn't know how to explain what just happened in the other room between him and Ike. He was really confused on Ike's intentions. He was told by Zelda if anything were to happen he would let her know, but how could he face her and explain what Ike did?

Eventually the angel chimed up, but his voice was slightly cracked, "I-It's okay! I'm fine…"

Marth and Link looked at each other then back at Pit's door, Marth tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine!...Please don't worry about me!" Pit laughed a little, "I'm okay guys…I promise!"

Link was about to ask another question, but Marth stopped him, shaking his head, "Okay. If you're so sure…we're going to check up on Ike if that's okay."

Pit stiffened at the mention of the swordsman's name, "O-Okay! He woke up…not too long ago…He's okay!"

"Alright…If you want to come back out and talk to us, let us know okay?" Marth said as him and Link walked away from Pit's room, leaving Pit alone.

Pit could hear the two pairs of footsteps walking away from his door. He slid down to the floor, pulling his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees; his wings seemed to furl around his body. Is this what Ike meant about not wanting to face the truth; the way of not understanding something…the way of not being able to explain something to others?

Is that what he meant?

Pit hugged his legs closer to his chest, the kiss rolling over and over in his brain like a movie that was stuck on one scene. Maybe he understood humans more than he wanted to now.

* * *

"I think something happened to Pit."

"Obviously." Link scratched his head, frowning, "But what?"

"No clue, I think we'll have to talk with Mr. Cursed." Marth mumbled.

"Yeah…and maybe Zelda got a little more info on that curse from that arrow." Link pointed out, shrugging.

"Well regardless, something happened, either Pit saw something he didn't want to see, or Ike did something to him."

"Agreed." Link nodded, "Since we got nothing out of Pit, let's put the squeeze on Ike."

"Well said."

* * *

Pit rested his head on his knees, his mind still off replaying the kiss repeatedly that he forgot to take a closer look in his room. He wasn't alone.

"All freaked out by one little kiss? You'd be a train wreck if he went along and made you his."

Pit looked up sharply to the patio doors that lead to the balcony, which was open and the white curtains were flailing in the morning breeze. Pit looked a bit closer and saw something black amongst the curtains. His eyes saw stray black feathers on the ground before looking back up again, the curtains parting to reveal who was in his room.

Pit felt like he was looking into a dark mirror. Darker hair, almost pitch black eyes, black attire and raven colored wings. Everything was similar except the color choice.

The white clothed angel stood up sharply, not in the mood for intruders, "W-who are you and what are you doing in my room?!"

Pit waited as the black angel strode gracefully past the curtains, folding his wings neatly behind him. The other smirked before holding a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Yami. I'm here to destroy you."

"Wh-What?!"

"Nah, I'm kidding," Yami shrugged as he pulled his hand back, "Actually I'm here for my arrow."

"Your….wait…YOU are the one that shot that arrow at-…" Flashes of Ike getting hit by the arrow droned in Pit's mind once more. The pained look on Ike's face was more than enough to make Pit's blood boil and forget what just happened minutes ago.

"Your sexually frustrated buddy that you ditched? Oh, well it wasn't meant to hit him." Yami replied coolly, "I was aiming for you."

"Why…why are you telling me this?" Pit's heart sank, so it really was meant to be for him…and Ike got hit instead, "And why were you planning on hitting me?" Pit demanded, summoning his bow when Yami didn't respond, "Answer me!"

Pit flew at Yami's direction with blades raised, the black angel gave a blunt look but remained where he was. When Pit got close enough, Yami summoned his bow, easily blocking the multiple enraged slashes the white angel tried to throw his way. Getting bored with that, Yami took his turn in slashes. Pit couldn't comprehend Yami's direction of slashes, he was so fast! Pit could only defend as his back was getting closer to the wall. Yami made two final slashes that knocked the blades from Pit's hands, then slamming his two blades into the wall behind Pit, the blades just inches from the white angel's head.

Yami chuckled at the look on Pit's face. He was rather amused and quite pleased with the awkward position Pit was in. He leaned in, his body fully pressed against the angel's. Pit felt the other's body warmth pressing him more against the wall, making it slightly difficult to breathe, but that wasn't the reason his face was red.

The fallen angel couldn't help but laugh and leaned in to whisper deftly in Pit's ear, making sure to nip at the ear lobe, "Simple, because you have something that I want…and only I can help your friend."

* * *

_Ah, eight pages looks good enough for a second chapter, I'd say. I was trying to add more onto it to beef things up so people won't yell at me._

_As for Yami I think I've royally fucked his character. Not literally in a sense, but you catch my drift. After debating on things I think it's going to be a love triangle. As of who's going to be with who, I don't know, it'll depend on my mood. One day Pit might be all over Yami in the end, another day Ike's a greedy bastard and has two angels for another end._

_Seriously, all depends on my mood, my mood varies and fucks around from time to time. There will be more I promise, I've gotten myself this deep into this fiction, might as well continue. _

_Anyway, I have a little tidbit on what I want to do for a chapter, not for the next one, but probably a future one. I might not keep it word for word, but it's an idea._

* * *

**"Amor vincit omnia…" **

**That was a phrase Pit was taught a long time ago by Palutena, and he kept faithful to it ever since. It meant 'Love conquers all'. **

**But what does it conquer? When people are in pain out of love, when people are in anger out of love, when people are in sadness out of love? There seemed to be more people that thought love was nothing than for what it truly was. **

**The white angel was shaking in the place he was at, humans confused him. Ike confused him…and Yami was an enigma. People did crazy things, claiming it to be love. But why did it hurt so much? **

**"Amor vincit omnia….Goddess Palutena…Lend me your strength….I can't fight love anymore."**

* * *

_Now for those who are smart cookies or have nothing better else to do or even give a rat's ass, you can do a little research as to why I chose that phrase. And if you can put pieces together you know, then let me know in a review or a PM. _

_But for those who just want me to write the answer and to tell me to get off my lazy ass, review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling in Lust  
Part 3  
**

_I'm….still continuing this?_

_I guess so XD I mean a total of nine reviews? Damn, better than I thought it would be. Then again I lack self confidence in myself most of the time._

_So I had a person take a guess on my little extra tidbit, I was surprised how close they really were. Like….very close. Close enough to bite me!_

_Looks like I'm getting predictable….I need to stop that XD_

_So, it's the third chapter now! Be proud!_

_So I don't own characters or anything…just Yami's fucked up personality. I don't have very much to say at three in the morning when I'm supposed to be sleeping for a doctor's appointment today... Er…enjoy?_

_Oh and an edit note, I just came back from the Doc's…I got pharyngitis, also known as strep throat. It hurts like a bitch, don't get it. It sucks. I'm stuck on being a penicillin crack head for ten days. sigh So if there's more mistakes than usual…I apologize ahead of time._

* * *

"Simple, because you have something that I want…and only I can help your friend."

The words seemed to echo in Pit's mind. The white angel was stuck between a fallen angel and a hard place. He glared, despite the very awkward situation Yami had him in, "You..! How can I trust you!? And what makes you think I'll give you whatever you're seeking…"

Pit's words seemed to trail off, when he felt Yami's lips trail down his skin on his neck and beside his ear, he wanted to move, but was still wary of the blades embedded in his wall that kept him from moving his head too much. Pit tried to wiggle, but it only increased the friction between them.

"A…are you listening…s-stop that!"

Yami opened his eyes and pulled away, so he was eye to eye with Pit, but kept his body where it was so the other couldn't get away, "Why should you trust me? Because the fate of your friend depends on it…and if you don't give me Palutena's Sacred Bow…Your friend will meet his eternal damnation."

"E-what!? Damnation!?" Pit shoved Yami away raising a hand which brought the bow that was abandoned on the floor back to his hand. He swiped it at Yami to make the fallen angel back off before moving closer to the door, "Why? Ike didn't do anything wrong-…"

"Not yet anyway." Yami replied, his eyes went half lidded, "The arrow I let out is the Arrow of the Fallen. I'm sure you're aware of what that is."

Pit was silent, then shook his head, "No…That….that arrow was-…"

"Destroyed when Medusa was killed? The arrow that has the ability to mind control the purest of angels? Nope, it survived after her death." Yami sneered when he saw the look on the other angel's face.

"So you mean to say…is if that arrow belongs to Medusa…then that means…"

"She has the ability to rise again." Yami finished.

"No…." Pit's mind went to Palutena, seeing her being brought back down to the bowels of hell. He shook that aside, gripping his bow threateningly, "I won't allow this! I will not let you sinners bring Palutena to that prison!"

"Who said we needed to bring Palutena to hell again?" Yami raised an eyebrow, "Medusa still hates her guts…but she has a new target."

The black angel pointed a finger at Pit, "And that would be you. You're the reason her plan failed. That…is why I'm here, to send you into damnation. And with that…there's no hope for Palutena to stop Medusa from continuing her plan of invasion."

Pit paled, taking a step towards the door again. Yami chuckled, "Look at this, the captain of Palutena's army shaking in his sandals at the thought of going back to hell…you're pathetic."

"Don't…" Pit found his courage, his eyes burning with anger like never before, "Mock me!!" There was a clash of blades between the both of them. Pit ruthlessly letting his blades fly while Yami blocked each and every one of them.

Yami finally pinned the white angel's blades above Pit's head, "Stop throwing a tantrum. You're only wasting your breath."

Pit was getting frustrated, how could this male beat him so easily? Yami grinned once more, leaning close to Pit to make the other feel awkward, "Just get this through your head so I only have to say it once. You were a pure angel before you went to hell to rescue your precious goddess. Once you stepped past the fiery gates of hell…you created me…your other half."

"But…I never sinned!" Pit growled.

"Doesn't matter. You see, any angel that sets foot into hell creates an alter self. Same goes to when a demon steps foot in heaven. There is a balance. Humans are set to heaven or hell once and once only. They never cross over because stuff like this happens. Reasons why it happens are beyond me, I've been told once, but I never listened..."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Pit argued, struggling to get his blades free, "None of it! Palutena never told me that!"

"You think she's going to tell you everything because you're the captain of her army? Don't make me laugh."

"Palutena never hides things from me." Pit stated firmly. He thought highly of Palutena, there was no one else that could be higher to Pit.

"Heh, maybe you should get your priorities straight." Yami muttered, dropping his arms, and walking away, "You're too boring to fight. I know your every move."

"Why you…" Pit quickly places his blades together and aimed an arrow at Yami's back, "Let's see how you like an arrow through you!"

Pit released the arrow seeing the blue glow fly towards Yami. In a blur Yami moved away, the arrow flying through the open window. Pit looked around seeing Yami was nowhere to be found. As soon as he let his guard down Pit felt himself being pushed to the ground on his hands and knees. Yami had his foot on Pit's lower back, leering down at him.

"Again, I know your every move. You're so predictable." Yami bent over a little, touching Pit's soft brown hair. Pit whimpered, trying to move his head away, which didn't faze Yami since he got a good grip of Pit's hair and jerked the white angel's head back while moving his foot down on the floor to pull Pit up so he was just on his knees. Pit helplessly tried to get Yami's hand out of his hair, but the fallen angel was undaunted.

"So…now that we're back to square one, I can continue to explain my proposition. My original plan was to hit you with the Arrow of the Fallen, therefore you can bring Palutena's Sacred Bow to my master yourself since I can't touch holy relics. But, since I hit your friend instead…he will now be facing temptations of evil."

Yami tightened his grip, just to see Pit squirm, "Depending on his current state of right and wrong as a human, he will feel the urges of any or all the most unforgivable sins; Lust, Envy, Greed, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. He still has some control of himself, but after a period of time, evil will consume his soul in a painful way. And the only way to ease it…is to sin some more."

Pit stopped wiggling, letting this information sink in. "And If he sins too much…his soul would be deteriorate…his heart would disintegrate…"

"And he'll die… Think of it as a stomach parasite…if he eats, it grows, if he doesn't….it eats him. Life just sucks that way now doesn't it?"

"No…No I can't let him die like that!" Pit looked from the corner of his eye at Yami's merciless face, "Is there anyway you can stop it?"

"Nope…can't stop the process myself. But that's where you come in, Pit….you do as I say to give me the Sacred Bow…I'll tell you how to save your friend."

"I…I can't just give it to you!" Pit whimpered, "If I do, you'll just use it for evil deeds to rein heaven!"

"Ah, I won't candy coat it for you, but yeah, that's probably what we'll do." Yami shrugged, "But what's important to you? The fate of heaven? Or the fate of your one friend?"

Pit's wings sulked; he couldn't choose one over the other. Palutena, his goddess and the one he praised, was in danger…Ike, his best friend and Brawl partner, his life is in jeopardy of something he didn't deserve…it was all Pit's fault…

Yami leaned down as if waiting for an answer of any sort before sighing and loosening his grip on Pit's hair, "I knew you weren't going to decide just like that…so…I decided to give you time to think it over."

"How…how long do I have?" Pit turned his head, seeing Yami held up a finger with his free hand.

"One day."

"But that-…"

"-Is plenty of time to make one choice. Believe me, in one day Ike can cause enough havoc. I'm sure you'll have your head settled on a choice in no time."

"And if I don't have a decision?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself. But for the record, it's not going to be pleasant."

Pit looked down to the ground, he had no choice…there was no way around this. Pit felt his head being tilted towards Yami's direction that was now kneeling next to him.

"So now that we're on the same page, do we have a deal?"

The white angel looked into Yami's eyes, then nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Yami grinned lightly, "Good, now as for your friends researching over the arrow, don't tell them about this. Because my superior doesn't know I failed in hitting you just yet. So we'll call it even."

"Is he going to punish you?" Pit asked, giving a concerned eye at the black angel.

Yami gave a startled look before furrowing his eyebrows, "No, what makes you think that?"

"I was just asking…superiors in hell aren't forgiving…" Pit whispered. Yami frowned at Pit's choice of words before pulling Pit's face closer so they were a breath from touching each other's lips. Pit's face heated up, since it reminded him of Ike kissing him.

"I think I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you…Your naïveté personality might get you in trouble."

With that Yami nipped at Pit's nose, causing the white angel to make a small squeak and fall backwards onto the floor. The black angel was quite pleased with himself, "I'll be watching you from afar. And in case you need me…" He tossed a little black compact to Pit, who caught it easily, looking at it's smooth surface, on the top it had an engraving of two demon wings on it.

"What is it?"

"It's a Demon Advanced Radio Kinetic Simulator; Also known as DARKS or bitch locator for short." Yami explained.

"What's it…do?" Pit opened the simulator, seeing the little screen and various buttons. It reminded him of Snake's handset that he called a cell phone.

"Well, it's similar to a cell phone here in this realm, but hell is a little more advanced in technological development. But these are given to newbie demons when they come to hell, and those in higher rank can keep tabs on them easily. So when you open yours and press the first button, it speed dials to me. I can communicate to you through it and I'll know exactly where you are."

"Nifty…" Pit stated, looking through it and grinned, "Oh! This one has games in it too!"

Yami slapped his forehead and sighed, "Angels these days…Whatever." He went forward and closed the simulator that Pit was holding. Pit went to being serious, Then stood up.

"One day…that means the next morning you have to have a decision."

"I know..." Pit looked up into Yami's eyes again, find it more comfortable to look at his gaze, "Is there….any other way?"

Yami gazed at Pit with half lidded eyes, walking towards the window, "If there was another way…I wouldn't be here."

"But…there has to be…what if Palutena could find a way?"

"If Palutena found out you encountered your other half, there'd be a lot of controversy." Yami chuckled, "Most angels assume that if other halves meet…they immediately hit it off. Most of the time that's true…calling it a deep connection."

"Huh?"

The black angel shook his head, "Just go check up on your friend, you'll need to be with him in order to make your decision." He walked past the curtains, winking at Pit, "Don't have too much fun without me now."

"Uh…sure." Pit watched as Yami flew away, more black feathers floating and littering the floor. He looked at the simulator and tucked it in his receptacle. With one final glance at the window, he went out of his room and slowly made his way back to Ike's room. His heart started to pound in his ears, sweat seemed to collect on his forehead and his palms seemed to go numb.

This was something he had to do as captain… as a friend…but he never thought that one or the other could mean a demise of some sort.

* * *

_To be extremely honest with you people, this is NOT how I planned this story to go XD I'm laughing at myself as I type this because the story seems to be writing itself. It was three in the morning when most of this was written, when I woke up around 11AM the next day I was all '….Fuck…'_

_I bet you though…as much as you think you know what I'm going to do the next chapter….you'll be surprised shrug So don't expect the expected just yet…at least not until I get lazy…as if I'm never snort_

_As for why the fuck Yami's taking advantage of Pit sexually…uh…he's a horny angel? That and it's fan service I guess….and it shows how bold and callous Yami is. Um…sorry no Ike/Pit in this chapter, but next chapter is going to probably be Ike/Pit only mostly…or depending on my mood…shrug_


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling In Lust  
Part Four**

_Bwahaha! Four reviews in just a couple hours! Shiz! I didn't think I'd be in this much of a freaking roll! _

_I've been listening to some songs, and they've been inspiring me a bit, so I feel raring to go for a Fourth Chapter. –smirk- _

_Anyway…Don't own Super Smash Bros, Nintendo…a Wii, or a life…so what the hell do you want with me? _

_So er…I also changed the genre of the story, from Romance/Angst to Romance/General….because now….it's not so emo sounding anymore…or is it just me…or am I just setting it for the transition of the change? …I don't know anymore, I got a fucked up brain if you haven't figured it out yet._

* * *

Marth opened the door to Ike's room, giving a questioning look seeing the recovering swordsman standing near the window, "Ike?"

Link looked over Marth's shoulder, "You feeling better? You should be resting after what happened to you last night."

Ike looked over at the two, both males eyed the cut that was on Ike's cheek. Marth frowned, approaching Ike slowly, "Pit ran to his room rather quickly like he was upset about something…did you two fight?"

The dark blue haired male didn't answer. Marth, being of royalty, wanted his answer, "Ike answer the question."

"No…We didn't fight…just a misunderstanding." Ike replied. He rose a hand up and cradled his head. Link scratched the back of his head, then glanced around the room.

"So Ike…you're not hurting anywhere are you?"

"I don't think so…this area feels really numb…" Ike's other hand moved to his breast bone. Marth glanced at the black feather tattoo on Ike's chest, then back up at Ike, looking at the other in the eye.

"Are…you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm alive and moving aren't I?" Ike glared at Marth, "What's going on with me anyway?"

"Er…" Link and Marth exchanged glances before Link replied, "Zelda is doing some research on the arrow that hit you, as far as we know…we think the arrow was cursed."

"Cursed?..." Ike looked to himself before his gaze went back to the window, "I'm cursed? With what?"

"We're not sure yet. But I know that Zelda won't stop until she finds what's wrong with you." Link assured. Ike nodded quickly before moving to sit back down on the bed. Link was about to close the door but Pit walked inside. Marth was about to talk but Ike beat him to it, since he strode up to Pit and embraced him, resting his head on Pit's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

Pit froze in Ike's arms, he didn't move since he didn't want to make Marth or Link more suspicious. He hesitantly returned the hug, thinking that Ike wouldn't do anything in front of the two, "Its okay…I…didn't know how to take it-…"

Before Pit could finish, Ike pulled Pit's face to his into a deep kiss. Pit was too shocked that Ike lost all sense of intellect and dignity that he just stood there, not wanting to look in Marth or Link's direction.

"So…that's what happened." Marth sighed. Link gave a bit of an appalled look.

"Do you think it's the arrow-?"

"No clue…I don't know if I want to save Pit or not…they would make a good couple." Marth crossed his arms nodding slightly.

"What?! What are you saying?!" Link cried, looking at Marth as if he grew three heads. Marth looked at the green clothed male and shrugged.

"What's wrong with what I said?"

Pit wasn't listening to what Marth or Link said since he was too busy with trying to get away from Ike. He managed to draw away from the kiss, but when he tried wiggling out of Ike's arms, Ike refused to let the angel go placing his large hand on Pit's bum, drawing a loud yelp from the captain.

"I'm not sorry for my actions, but I am sorry for going to fast on you. But don't think I'll let you get away next time." Ike gave a feral grin.

"N-Next time?" Pit squeaked. (-takes the moment to laugh at this pun-)

"Could someone please explain what's going on here?" Link rubbed his hands on his temples.

Marth shook his head and walked towards Ike and Pit, looking at Ike, "I don't think molesting Pit in front of people are making matters better, Ike."

"It isn't?" Ike asked the prince, then let go of Pit. The angel didn't move too far, looking to Ike's face. His eyes widened when he saw the cut on Ike's cheek.

"I…Is that from my angel ring?" Pit asked, reaching a hand to touch Ike's face. Ike blinked for a bit and winced when Pit touched his cheek. Pit pulled his hand away, then looked at Marth and Link, "Can one of you go get a first aid kit real quick?"

"I'll go!" Link volunteered, almost bolting for the door. Ike and Pit looked at the prince, who sighed.

"I don't think he's used to any kind of things that you two did. He's more a ladies man, I guess…"

"If you say so…" Pit supposed, then looked at Ike, pointing to the bed, "Sit."

"Cupid's giving me orders now?" Ike rose an eyebrow, but did what he was told. Link came back with the first aid kit, handing it to Marth and mumbled something about getting Zelda and leaving just as fast. Marth shook his head, handing the first aid kit to Pit.

"I'm sure you can handle this yourself right?" Marth smiled softly. Pit blinked, blushing a little. He didn't want to be completely alone with Ike just yet. But seeing Marth giving an assured look he hesitantly nodded. Marth walked towards the door, "I'm going to Zelda's room too…check up on how she's doing with the arrow."

"Okay," Pit opened up the first aid kit, figuring that the sooner he could fix up Ike's cheek the sooner he could say they could check up on Zelda's progress. He looked up at Ike, seeing that the swordsman was watching him. Pit looked away quickly and picked up a small bottle of peroxide and a couple cotton balls. Ike gave a curious look at the angel and leaned in close. Pit didn't notice until he looked up again, seeing Ike invading his privacy bubble, "Ike?!"

"What?" Ike tilted his head, not moving away or closer, "You've been avoiding me ever since that kiss…"

Pit blushed again and fumbled with the cotton balls glancing to the side, "I…I…it's just that…"

"Cupid, cupid, cupid," Ike mumbled and tilted Pit's head to his direction, "Is it that hard to trust me?"

Pit felt his own words being taken from his mouth the night before. He congealed again under Ike's strong gaze. He started to wonder if this…Was this the side of Ike that the swordsman was trying so hard to hide? Is this the feeling that Ike felt hiding something from him; the urge to wanting to tell everything, but feared the reaction of the other?

Ike held Pit's face for a long time in silence before leaning close again, "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Pit gave a perplexed look, he was still a little antsy with Ike being this close to him, but seeing as he was reminded that this was his best friend…Curse or not he wouldn't harm him….would he?

"What do you think about me?" Ike pressed the hand that was holding Pit's face to him moved to brush through the angel's soft hair. Pit couldn't help but tremble and close his eyes to the feeling. Ike leaned closer again, "Please tell me…"

Pit couldn't find it within himself to push Ike away as the other kissed him. Pit's hands were shaking so much they dropped the cotton balls and unopened bottle of peroxide on the floor soundlessly. Pit took a moment to think this over, the words of Yami and Ike seemed to echo in his head.

He slowly pulled away, defeated he leaned his head against Ike's shoulder. A habit he grew accustomed to when he was upset about something or was exhausted from the latest brawl. Ike took the moment to scoop Pit into his arms, drawing him onto his lap.

"I don't know…" Pit whispered.

"Hm?" Ike looked down at Pit.

"I said I don't know…" Pit said a little louder, his wings fluffed a little, "I know in my heart you're my friend…my best friend, my partner in almost every brawl we fight in…an equal…Yet this…I don't know."

"I see…that's just like you Cupid." Ike held Pit closer, leaning his head on Pit's, whispering in the other's ear, "Listen…I fight for my friends…but for you, Pit…I would die for you."

Pit was glad that Ike couldn't see his face. He was trying to hold back the tears. Such irony…it was coming to haunt him. Why did Ike have to say that?

"That's how much you mean to me at least." Ike stated, leaning back, his eyes widened when he saw a stray tear on Pit's cheek, "Pit?"

"I…" Pit's head was turned to Ike's, once more getting lost in Ike's gaze. The angel bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry…I can't tell you now…I'm so confused with everything."

This curse…

This choice….

This feeling…

Ike was quiet for a moment, then grinned kissing Pit's tears away, "Ah, that's okay…I've been hiding things from you since I was confused…it'd only be fair."

Pit was relieved and crestfallen that Ike said that, but kept a soft smile on his face, "Thank you…for understanding."

"Don't mention it." Ike replied, holding Pit close, "You're warm…"

"Thanks?" Pit felt his face heat up again. He glanced at Ike's cheek and then wiggled a bit, "I'm supposed to fix your cheek…"

"Oh…" Ike pouted, holding Pit and nuzzling his face, "But I like you here, just a little longer?"

"Ike…" Pit whined, squirming again. The older male laughed and released the angel. Pit bent over to pick up the abandoned peroxide and cotton balls. Ike sought this opportunity to playfully slap Pit's rear. Pit squeaked, his wings opened up to wing span point and his face red as a tomato.

Ike grinned, quite proud with himself. Pit turned around blushing brighter, "What was that for?!"

"Oh…you mean you weren't bending over in front of me on purpose?" Ike questioned, tilting his head.

Pit sighed and then opened the peroxide, "This will hurt a bit."

"Eh…I figured you strike me once, let's strike Ike again with some peroxide."

Pit's wings fluffed up as he gave a glare, "You're not helping!"

"I was just saying." Ike laughed, but winced when Pit pressed a damp cotton ball against his cheek.

"Sit still." Pit chided, cleaning the dried blood on Ike's cheek before cleaning the wound itself. He gently blew his breath against Ike's cheek to make it less painful.

Ike shifted a bit, gripping Pit's thighs and pulling him onto his lap, Pit's legs straddling Ike's. Pit's eyes widened a bit, "Ike?!"

"What? You looked like you needed to get closer…" Ike stated innocently. Pit sighed, shaking his head before going back to work, realizing for a small cut, it was rather difficult to clean up. Since the first aid kit was on the bed, Pit got some ointment and applied a little over the cut. Then put a regular sized band-aid over it.

"There…all better." Pit said then looked at Ike, seeing a disappointed look on his face, "What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss it?" Ike pouted. Pit flushed, seeing that Ike wasn't going to let him off his lap until he did.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"Uh…" Pit blushed, seeing that Ike wasn't budging. The angel sighed, leaning forward to kiss Ike's cheek. His face heated up as he got closer, but he moved quickly, giving a peck on Ike's cheek before pulling back.

Ike couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and pulled Pit close, his hand petting Pit's wings, "You're so cute."

That didn't help with Pit's blushing. He whined a little, fidgeting in Ike's lap. Ike chuckled and turned Pit's face to him, "Don't be shy…I want to thank you for fixing me up."

"Ike wai-.."Pit started, but didn't have enough time to finish as Ike pulled Pit to another deep kiss. This time he pressed his tongue over his lips. The angel was confused, he opened his mouth to ask why Ike was doing that and found the answer rather quickly when he felt the muscle brushing against his own.

Pit couldn't help but let his tongue nudge at Ike's shyly. Ike smirked in the kiss. The angel didn't notice that Ike stood up and flipped them around so Pit was sprawled out on the bed. Pit closed his eyes, letting himself feel; Ike's warmth radiating around him, the feeling of the other's bare chest against his own. His heart was beating rapidly in his ears; his head was spinning with mixed feelings, getting lost in something he never experienced before.

The angel and swordsman parted lips, they stared at each other for a moment. The only thing that could be heard was their panting breath. Pit couldn't find the words after what just happened. He…liked it….

He actually liked it…but this…this was his best friend…he didn't have any feelings like this. He wasn't supposed to have feelings like this! He was an angel! A captain of Palutena's army! He wasn't…he wasn't supposed to… break like this! He was supposed to be stronger than this and avoid all temptations at all costs! He should be thinking of a way to save Ike and heaven before one of them slips past his fingers!

But it felt so good…

Ike noticed the look on Pit's face and chuckled, pressing his forehead against Pit's, "There's a lot more where that came from…"

* * *

_Now before you go throwing your keyboard, mouse and your computer chair at your monitor; no, there is no lemon. Nada. Not yet._

_I could make one for shits and giggles, but I'm a lazy ass. But if you want me to, review…don't just put a freaking alert for the next chapter. _

_Maybe I should determine if Ike, Pit or Yami get together in one way shape or form depending on if you guys review or not…but then again, my mood gets in the way of that…so…but just so you know I can do that!_

_Okay, so I made Link slightly homophobic. _

_There's a difference between anti-homosexual and homophobic. So it's not like Link hates homos, he's just…afraid of them I guess… Not everyone is going to be 'aw it's okay if you're gay,' right off the bat ya know? _

_Giving some respect for the bisexuals and heterosexuals. –Is Bi- Besides…I was debating on side pairings when someone asked me about side pairings…so…I'll THINK about it. Okay? I already have a love triangle to worry about x.xU My brain isn't good with multitasking._

_I feel like Ike's rather bipolar if you ask me…but that's just me…I blame it on the curse…it's the curse's fault. That and I guess I wanted to even things out with Pit and his…admirers? Yeah…admirers…_

_So…I gotta get ready for work, since I close tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling In Lust  
Part 5**

_Since my computer is being a dumb ass I decided to work on the fifth chapter on my old PC. As I type my laptop is being a total bitch and refuses to even open Internet Explorer or Fire Fox_

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck and FUCK._

_Erm…yeah…so the fifth chapter consists of my good mood of getting awesome tips at work and sleep deprivation. Not a good combination, but with some Coke we have some serious spontaneous combustion of ideas…hopefully!_

_Kinda excited about the reviews and that people are loving it so far. Though, I might as well advertise this now; I'm in desperate need of a beta reader. So…if anyone's willing to spend the time to reread my crack fic you guys call a work of art then let me know through a review of send me a PM. Whichever works for you._

_And I don't own Brawl, a Wii, a life….or your soul…I would love all of these things…but ah…can't have everything in life now can we?_

* * *

Pit felt like his head was swimming. He looked up at Ike who was smirking down at him. The swordsman rained kisses from Pit's temple down to his neckline, sending shivers up and down the angel's spine to the tips of his wings.

The mercenary let his mouth trace over Pit's neck, letting his breath tickle at the younger male's skin, "Does it feel good?"

The angel blushed heavily, squirming underneath Ike, "Don't ask such embarrassing questions!"

"Bashful as ever…" Ike sniggered before letting his tongue trace Pit's throat; the captain's eyes widened, letting out a sharp gasp at the feeling.

"Ike…Ike we shouldn't be doing this." Pit exhaled, his hands moving to Ike's chest to push him off, but at that movement, Ike shifted to pin both the smaller male's wrists above his head.

"Why would you want to stop enjoying yourself?" Ike questioned, raising an eyebrow at the angel.

"Because I…" Ike didn't seem to find Pit's excuses important since he went back to the angel's neck, playfully nipping at it, "Ah! I can't talk when you're doing that!"

"Yes you can." Ike nipped again, harder, "You just did."

"Ike!" Pit wiggled once more, "We can't do this…because you're not yourself!"

Ike stopped biting at Pit's neck, pulling away, frowning lightly, "You think I'm not myself?"

"Y-Yes…" Pit breathed, relaxing in the bed, "I think the curse from the arrow is making you more…"

"More…?"

"…Not you?"

"Can't think of anything better than that, Cupid?"

"I can't think of anything better when I have you on top of me and nibbling on me on top of that!" Pit cried. Ike laughed at Pit's words and kissed the other again deeply. Pit whined, but didn't stop the kiss. He wasn't sure if Ike was a good kisser or not, since Ike was his first, but despite that, Ike was good at it…

Ike took the opportunity to let his free hand wander. Pit could feel it slide down his side and rest on his waist. He whimpered when he felt Ike apply his weight more on him, since he found it even more difficult to breathe with Ike on him alone.

Soon both males heard the door open, Ike whipped around, planning death on who interrupted, seeing it was Marth.

Marth sighed lightly, ignoring the nasty look he got from Ike, "I figured this was going on when it was taking too long to fix up one little cut. Enough fornicating, Zelda wants you guys in her room to talk about the arrow."

Ike thought about it for a moment, deciding that what was wrong with him was a big priority and that he could pounce on Pit later on, he reluctantly got off of Pit. Relieved, Pit scrambled off the bed, to straighten himself out. Marth rolled his eyes and gestured the two to the next room where Zelda and Link were.

Zelda looked up from the scanner that was running lasers through the arrow and scanning data from it. Pit looked at the machine that was doing strange things to the cursed relic.

"Is this all necessary?" Pit looked over at Zelda, who shrugged.

"At first I thought it would be in my references…but apparently this relic goes way far back than what books can comprehend. So now I'm letting this look through all the scanning and do the dirty work for me. Once it's done all I have to do is see which ones match the current curse that's on Ike."

"That sort of makes sense." Link nodded, then frowned, "But where on earth did you find this strange…. contraption?"

"Samus was kind enough to let me borrow it." Zelda explained, "Don't ask me where she got it though…she said something about pilfering it from another space ship…"

"And…how are we going to get information about an ancient relic from…a space ship apparatus if books couldn't even find it?"

There was a moment of silence before everyone looked at the direction of the writer.

(Hey, don't look at me, just play along will ya?…Oh come on I couldn't think of anything better!! Besides don't most UFO's know EVERYTHING there is about us stupid humans?! Give me a freaking break!)

Everyone sighed and went back into program. (Exactly, that's right bitches. Take it all….again, don't look at me.)

"I'm sure with this it will give us some suggestions of Ike's curse. We just need to give it time." Zelda informed, then glanced at the arrow, "Other than that, all I know is that it's called the 'Arrow of the Fallen'."

Pit froze for a moment, Marth saw this and turned to the angel, "Do you know anything about it, Pit?"

Everyone had their eyes on the captain. Pit panicked for a moment and then defeated he nodded, "I've heard about it before, though I don't know any information that could be attained useful."

Pit didn't dare look at the disappointed looks on everyone's faces, especially Ike's.

"Hm, well…maybe if you know something about that…maybe you can go to Palutena? Maybe she knows more about it…" Zelda suggested.

The captain's wings fluffed up, the thought of seeing Palutena brought his hopes up, "Y-Yeah…that sounds like a plan. She knows everything there is to know about this! I'm sure she'll know what to do!"

He thought about this for a moment, he could get some answers from Palutena about the arrow and find a way to save heaven. It was a foolproof plan! There was no way that Yami could stop him from going to heaven! That would solve everything!

"All I need to do is bring the arrow with me." Pit stated with a grin. Zelda nodded and moved to remove the arrow from the scanner.

"You sure this is okay with you Pit? I know it takes a while to get to heaven…" Ike stated, gripping Pit's shoulder. Pit looked up at Ike with half lidded eyes, he didn't want to leave Ike, but he had to do something in order to save heaven and Ike.

Even if it means being away from him.

Pit placed his hand on top of Ike's, gripping it gently, "It's okay, I feel like it's my responsibility that you're cursed…so I will do all I can to get you back to normal."

Ike's face softened a bit then nodded, "If you're so sure…"

Pit felt his heart being twisted, seeing that look on Ike's face. He shook his head and looked to Zelda, who wrapped up the arrow in a cloth.

"Just in case." She stated, handing it to Pit. Pit looked at the relic before nodding.

"I won't be long…today is supposed to be nice out…so I'm sure it'll be a safe flight there." Pit turned to go to the door.

"Be careful." Zelda chided.

"Say hi to Palutena for us." Marth enquired.

"Maybe pick up some angel cake while you're at it." Link added.

Pit laughed and nodded, waving as he headed towards the door; suddenly there was a hand pressing against the door before he even had the chance to open it stopped him.

The angel gave a confused look up at Ike; the others shared the same confusion.

"I'll walk you out." Ike stated flatly.

"Oh…Okay." Pit nodded, opening the door once Ike moved.

Once the door closed, the remaining three looked at each other. Zelda rested her hand on her chin, "So Marth, is it true that…"

"Yeah, Ike's all over Pit…"

"It was strange if you ask me." Link mumbled.

"We don't need any comments from the peanut gallery." Marth grumbled.

"Hm…Arrow of the Fallen, I was so sure that Pit would know something about it." Zelda crossed her arms. Marth nodded following the same motion.

"Yeah, do you think he's hiding something?"

"Pit? Hiding something? That's not like him." Link stated, frowning. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there has to be something else." Zelda supposed.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Who knows…we'll just have to keep a good eye on the both of them until further notice." Zelda confirmed finally.

She looked up at Marth and Link, "I think it's best we keep this secret from the others, we don't want the other characters in an uproar thinking there's an assassin out on the loose. We'll talk with Master hand on temporarily forbidding brawlers from being anywhere outside the arenas, seeing as that's where it occurred. Besides, I don't think Pit will be too happy that everyone knows what happened to Ike. He's very sensitive."

"Agreed." Marth nodded, "I'll let Peach know of what we're doing."

"Alright. And until then we'll wait for Pit to return."

* * *

"I don't like the fact you're doing this."

"Huh? Why?" Pit turned around, looking at Ike, seeing the deep frown on the mercenary's face.

"It sounds like you're avoiding me…" Ike stated firmly, grabbing Pit's chin, "Is that what you're doing?"

"N-No! That's not what I'm doing, Ike!" Pit tried to move away, but Ike had a firm grip of him.

"Why do I get that feeling then?" Ike pressed on, his face centimeters from Pit's, "Is it because of me? Is it because I want you that you're getting scared of me, cupid?"

"Ike I'm not avoiding you! Why are you getting so angry!?" Pit felt his eyes fill up with tears. Why was Ike so upset about leaving? He was only doing this so he could save him!

Why couldn't this go the way he wanted it to go? He wanted to save Heaven, he wanted to save Ike too…

Ike stared at Pit then sighed softly, "At least…at least give me a kiss before you go…"

Pit blinked for a moment then seeing that he did indeed kiss Ike a lot this entire morning, another kiss wouldn't make anything worse or better for him. He smiled softly, moving closer to Ike. He felt his face heat up again, feeling his heart pounding in his ears again.

Seeing as Ike was a little taller than him, Pit slowly stood up on his tippy toes, putting his hands on Ike's chest for support as his lips met Ike's. Ike wrapped his arms casually around Pit to deepen it. Pit couldn't help but feel swept away every time the swordsman kissed him. He felt safe, comfortable and lo-

He snapped his eyes open and pulled away, his face completely red, "I…I better get going…"

Ike, who was a little happier since Pit was the one who made the move, nodded, "I'll be waiting. Don't take too long okay?"

That didn't help with Pit's embarrassment "I…I won't! I promise!," he said quickly as he hurriedly left Smash Mansion.

Ike watched Pit leave, hearing the door to Zelda's room close. He didn't move until he heard footsteps approach him. He whisked around and grabbed the said person by the collar, which was Marth.

"Now, let me make this clear, you start meddling into my business, I'll slit your fucking throat. Got it?"

Marth was in too much shock to stop Ike, feeling his feet being lifted off the ground. Ike held Marth in his gaze a second longer before throwing him across the hall. Zelda and Link walked out just in time to see Marth fly across the hall and into the wall.

"Marth!" Link yelled, then glared at Ike, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You really want to know?" Ike turned to Link, his normally calm blue eyes were tinged with red, which startled Zelda, "Get in the way and you'll find out quick."

"Ike calm down." Zelda tried, but Ike walked towards his room.

"I want to be alone, don't disturb me if you know what's good for you."

There were loud footsteps and a door slam followed. Link was at Marth's side, helping the prince up.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked the blue haired male. Marth nodded, rubbing his head.

"No damage done, I managed to brace myself for the impact…but I didn't expect…"

"Me neither…Ike would never do that to anyone…"

"Or say stuff like that." Link added, he took off his hat and scratched his hair, "That arrow's really screwing up his brain."

"I would agree." Marth frowned, looking at the door that was Ike's room, "I just hope Pit finds a cure to the curse….and fast."

* * *

Pit was flying higher and higher towards the cloudy sky. He took a deep breath of fresh air, twirling around in the air as he soared, feeling weightless and free.

He loved flying, it cleared his head from things, and it gave him time to think to himself. Especially since his mind kept going back to when he kissed Ike…when they were in Ike's room…what Yami said to him about Ike's behavior from here on out.

"_Depending on his current state of right and wrong as a human, he will feel the urges of any or all the most unforgivable sins; Lust, Envy, Greed, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. He still has some control of himself, but after a period of time, evil will consume his soul in a painful way. And the only way to ease it…is to sin some more."_

Pit frowned, so far he witnessed Ike showing off his wrathful side…and a lot of his lustful side. He blushed at that and shook his head. He had to figure out someway to prevent Ike from sinning…without having hurting himself in the process.

He never seen Ike so angry at him before in his life…nor did he ever see Ike so forward.

It had to be the curse…

But…

If this was how Ike was before…

Was this what Ike was hiding from him?...

The angel closed his eyes, remembering how almost easily he went to give a kiss to Ike…and how easily he kissed back….

He couldn't be in _love_ with Ike…could he?

Pit stopped for a moment and then started laughing at himself, "Nah, that can't be it…"

"Can't what be it?"

Pit turned and saw Yami floating next to him with a raised eyebrow. Pit was so startled he stopped flapping his wings, losing altitude. Yami quickly dove for Pit, grabbing his arm.

"You idiot!! Don't stop flapping your wings!!"

"S-Sorry!" Pit panicked, almost forgetting how to use his wings. Yami sighed gripping both of Pit's arms.

"Flap your wings, stupid."

"I…I'm trying!" Pit flapped them, soon finding the correct speed before sighing lightly, "You scared me…"

"Heh, I have that effect on people." Yami replied, letting go of Pit.

The white angel blinked for a moment then moved closer to Yami, peering over at him curiously, "How did you find me?"

"My bitch locator went off when you left Smash Mansion. It goes off when you scamper away." Yami replied, "Comes in handy when you want to find where the hell bitches go…" He said with a smile, then frowned, "Speaking of where the hell bitches go…where the hell are _you_ going?"

"I….what's it look like?" Pit raised his hands out. Yami gave an exasperated look at the white angel.

"Didn't you listen to what I said? If Palutena finds out that you were even in a ten food radius near me she'll freak out."

"Wh…why?" Pit asked innocently.

"You don't get it do you…"

"What do you mean?" Pit demanded. Yami turned away, his wings beating slowly, but with powerful flaps to keep him up.

"If halves like us were to encounter each other…they are most likely bond to become one…well since we're two separate people, it's not easy to become one, right? So they do the closest alternative of becoming one."

"And that's…?" Pit stated slowly.

Yami grinned, "You want to know?"

"Well of course!"

"Come closer then. It's a secret." Yami said, giving a coaxing finger. Confused, Pit moved closer. Yami continued to make the same finger motion until Pit was within inches from him.

"Closer…" Yami cooed. Pit naively moved closer. Yami grabbed Pit's waist, leaning over so his head was resting on Pit's shoulder, his mouth brushing over Pit's ear. Then Yami smirked, saying in the most seductive voice he could summon.

"They fuck, Pit….they fuck each other."

Pit didn't have time to move away since Yami grounded his hips against his own. Pit cried out and fluttered quickly as far as he could from Yami. The black angel busted out laughing, clutching his sides.

"Oh that was rich, you should've saw your face!"

"T-That wasn't funny!" Pit yelled, clutching his fists to his sides. He twitched when Yami laughed harder.

"Oh wow….you're total jailbait you know that?"

"I am not!" Pit shouted, gritting his teeth.

Yami slowly calmed down, but he was still snickering, "Oh shiz. That was totally fucking rich…."

"You're not funny…" Pit pouted.

"Aww….does spoiled one want a lollipop?" Yami cooed. Pit lightly glared at Yami's direction, but the black angel could only chuckle, "But anyway, Palutena would probably assume 'the deed' was already done and would probably most likely banish you from heaven."

Pit floated there, his eyes wide in disbelief, "No…she…she would NEVER do that!"

"Oh? Then explain to me why did she tried so hard to hide me from you? It's because she didn't want you to go looking for me….deep connection shit."

"You're lying! Palutena isn't like that! She would never judge me like that!" Pit stretched out his wings before rocketing away from Yami, flying faster than he was before.

Yami remained floating there for a moment, then smiled sadly, "Oh that's what they all say…" He turned and watched Pit ascend higher towards heaven. He shook his head and followed.

"Stop following me!" Pit shouted, flying faster, summoning his Sacred Bow.

Yami grinned, summoning his, "Are you intending to fight me up here?"

"If you keep being nuisance, I do." Pit snapped.

Yami smirked, summoning another Arrow of the Fallen, aiming it at Pit, "Bring it then."

* * *

_So there's more than one! XD Har!_

_And I apologize to any Marth Fans that want to eat my soul now. Personally I like Marth, he's a fun character to play in Melee. _

_Ike's starting to get a little fussy…Pit better freaking do something before I start making Ike do some irrational things………._

_And I really have to stop writing till four in the fucking morning……I want a donut…Or a fucking bowl of cereal._

_Review now…if you know what's good for you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling In Lust  
Part 6**

Heh, typing the sixth chapter in the car while driving with your mom has never been more interesting

My friend was helping me find a Wii, she found one that was 160 bucks, but it was missing the sensor bar and the nun chucks…

So….I kinda said….uh…good deal…but bad deal at the same time.

We also saw one for 225 with some extra games in it and shiz. But I figured I'd wait til July comes around the corner and maybe there will be better offers after I get more paychecks.

So…my search for a wii is coming to an end, it's just that the end is not now.

Augh…

As we were driving we saw a 'Pit Gate'…I don't know what the hell they were talking about but…it made me giggle. That could be taken in so many ways….

Well, I don't own Wii, Brawl, or their characters. If I did, they'd be a part of my sweat shop….for what? I don't know…

* * *

Pit's body stiffened when he saw the Arrow of the Fallen in Yami's bow. He had a chance to see that the other had more in his quiver that was strapped to his back.

Yami gave an amused look, "It's funny that things had to go like this, Pit…but don't take it personally, that's my job." With that he let go of the arrow.

Pit dove as soon as the arrow flew past him, he could've sworn he heard the arrow zip past his body. His eyes glanced frantically since Yami was nowhere to be found.

The white angel heard a whizzing sound behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and was about to move, but was too late, the Arrow of the Fallen scrapped his upper arm.

"Damn, you're too lucky for your own good." Yami muttered. Pit gripped his arm, glancing at it, seeing blood on his hand. There was a long thin gash on where the arrow struck. Pit was surprised though, that he couldn't feel any pain.

"It…"

"Yes…but you won't fall…yet."

Pit looked at Yami who was a little higher than where he was. The black angel had a wide sneer on his face.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere…looks like things are turning the way I want them to…though in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh…You'll see in time." He turned around, flying as if he were heading back to Smash Mansion.

"And what do you mean that I won't fall yet?" Pit flew to catch up with Yami, "Answer me, Yami!"

Yami turned around as soon as Pit caught up to him, "You only got a _taste_ of the arrow's poison…Think of it like this Pit, if you were hit directly, you would be under my control."

He reached over and gripped Pit's arm, digging his nails into Pit's arm, causing the captain to wince, "And only getting a scrape…means that you'll be feeling the urges to be tainted… and it's only a matter of time that you'll want it…desire it…just like Ike."

Pit's heart stopped beating, his eyes wide in horror of the realization. Just one scrape…a tiny scrape…could be his downfall.

Heaven…Palutena…Everyone in Angel Land…Ike….

Yami chuckled, pulling the white angel close by his arm, "So go ahead, go to Palutena…see if your precious Goddess can save you now." He then leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear, "And run….before I decide to test out your sinful urges."

Pit managed to ring his arm away from Yami, flying quickly to the kingdom he called home, the place he knew where he was safe… He heard Yami laughing behind him, but he kept flying.

Palutena would never abandon him…no matter what anyone said….She was his savior, she would never leave him over something as ridiculous as that!

But Pit couldn't help but be worried.

Yami watched as Pit flew away, higher and higher and away from sight through the clouds. He chuckled, looking at the DARKs, seeing that Pit was heading to Angel Land at an incredible pace.

"Heh…I guess since he's taking a little visit…maybe I'll head back to Smash Mansion and wait for him…"

He turned around, then glanced over his shoulder to chuckle again, "I'm sure Ike's feeling lonely…"

* * *

Pit softly let his feet step onto the fluffy white clouds. He took a deep breath, he couldn't remember the last time he flew that fast anywhere. He wiped his brow and looked ahead, seeing the golden gates of Angel Land up ahead. The worries of Palutena's judgment, the curse and the injury seemed to fade away as he walked up the many steps.

At long last he was back….

He entered through the golden gates without any problem, waving to the gate keeper as he passed. He couldn't help but take a moment to look around him, seeing the happy and cheerful faces of the many residents of Angel Land.

Some people stopped to stare as Pit made his way through the land, others stopped to wave, or salute if they were part of the army. Many of the younger angels came to crowd up around Pit, but the captain managed to maneuver around the cherubs.

Pit soon saw a garden nearby, littered with hundreds of flowers of many colors and types. He took a deep breath of the floral fragrance that surrounded him. It felt so much like home…

Across the garden was the temple where Palutena was, but he was a little surprised when he saw Palutena sitting on a bench in the garden, with a book opened and reading to some of the little cherubs that were sitting around her.

Palutena took a moment to look up and her face brightened up. Pit stopped and saluted, but the goddess got up from the bench and approached Pit, beaming.

"You've returned! I'm so happy to see you again, Captain." She lightly patted Pit's head, pulling him to his feet, "No need to salute me, you've come back from a long absence…and without notice either!" She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Is there something wrong?"

Pit was about to speak, but saw the cherubs run between them, giggling and squealing as they did so. Palutena laughed a little, then frowned when she saw Pit's sullen look, "I see…let's converse in the temple then…"

"Yes Goddess…" Pit said softly, walking side by side with Palutena. The two walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

When they reached the temple, Palutena made a polite order for the worshipers to leave. They bowed and quickly left Palutena and Pit alone.

Pit looked at the temple, remembering this was like his second home, his sanctuary. A place he could run to in times he was troubled.

What a paradox that was…

"So captain, what could possibly be troubling you?" Palutena looked at Pit, gesturing him to sit down, which Pit did obediently.

"Goddess…there's so much…I don't know where to begin." Pit looked at Palutena, his eyes softening, "I…don't know where to begin at all…"

"Hm…What seems to be the most troublesome at the moment?" Palutena tilted her head. Pit looked at his hands for a moment, then pulled the wrapped up arrow that was safe in his quiver. He was hesitant, but he unfolded it neatly before the woman. When she saw, her eyes widened.

"The….The Arrow of the Fallen…Pit where did you get this?" Palutena looked up at Pit, her eyes full of worry.

"It…it was used on my friend…he's cursed…" He was hesitant, but he exposed his still lightly bleeding arm, "And I guess I am as well…"

"Pit…" Palutena reached over and touched Pit's arm. She sighed softly, her eyes going half lidded, "I'm guessing this is how Medusa's followers are retaliating?"

"Yes…they want the Sacred Bow, My Goddess…." Pit whispered, looking down, "And…if I don't give it to them by the next morning…Ike…he'll suffer for something that wasn't his fault."

"Are you saying this is your fault?" Palutena cupped Pit's face with her soft and warm hands. Pit looked up at the woman with a pained expression.

"With all my heart…I would do _anything_ to prevent that arrow from hitting him."

"And if it hit you directly? What good would it do your friend or heaven?" Palutena inquired, "Things like this happen for a reason and we must endure with what fate throws at us…It makes your heart stronger."

Pit's eyes widened slightly. She was right, if the arrow did hit him, there was no telling how Palutena would be able to bring him back. The Sacred Bow would be in danger. He looked down, his wings sulking slightly.

"I'm sorry, my Goddess, I almost lost all hope."

"Well, I'm sure after what all that has happened, I would say so." Palutena giggled softly, ruffling Pit's hair again, "But not to worry…the Arrow of the Fallen is not permanent."

"It…It's not?" Pit looked up at Palutena, then his wings fluffed up, "Then…you could help me find the cure for Ike and I?"

Palutena was quiet and then stood up, gesturing Pit to follow, they walked towards the altar, her hands folded in front of her, "Pit…do you remember what you were always taught in your studies before you became captain?"

"Of course I do! Amor vincit omnia!" Pit beamed, then blinked for a moment, "Why'd you ask?"

The Goddess looked at the altar with half lidded eyes, "It means, 'Love conquers all'…" She looked to Pit with a solemn look on her face, "Pit…in order for you to cure your companion and yourself…You must do it on your own."

"What? How?" Pit turned to Palutena his hands raised up and determined, "Please tell me, my Goddess…"

"Amor vincit omnia…" Palutena replied, then looked ahead of her, "Even with powers of the Goddess, there is one thing that neither Medusa nor I could do…"

"And that's…?"

She smiled softly, "The vital advantage to every soul…we can control the power of a soul, we can make the soul do anything we please…but there's one thing we have no control over…."

The Goddess reached over and placed her hand on Pit's chest right over his heart, "Your will…"

"My…will?"

"Yes…If you allow to submit to yourself to the evil, then there is no hope for you to overcome the curse…but if you stand up for your will, and not allow evil to subdue you…then you will triumph over the evil."

"So that's the key…" Pit's eyes went half lidded.

"Yes…I know deep in my heart you can overcome it…but…for your comrade…" Palutena tilted her head, "I can't be sure if he'll surpass the evil that plans to invade his heart…if it consumes him…he'll…become the sin."

"Become the sin?" Pit looked at Palutena, confused, "You mean…he doesn't die?"

"No…he turns into a demon." Palutena replied slowly.

Pit took a step back, his eyes wide. Well, that was a little less harsh than death but…

"Arrows of the Fallen were made by demons during the war over Heaven…they made it specifically for angels…for a human to get hit by one…they would slowly turn into a demon. Angels…would lose their intentions…their soul… But for you, being scratched…you'll have the same process as a human…"

"So if I sin….the more I'll be possessed by the poison…"

"Exactly…" Palutena smiled, "So…I'm guessing that this was a one man army with the Arrow of the Fallen, am I correct?"

"Yes…." Pit said slowly. He was hesitant.

"Do you know his or her name?"

"Uh!..." Pit looked down.

"Captain?" Palutena blinked.

"His…his name…"

"Yes?..." Palutena tilted her head in attempt to look at Pit's face.

"…" Pit closed his eyes, "…Yami…his name is Yami."

There was an awkward silence. Pit slowly looked up, Palutena's face was pale.

"Goddess?..." Now it was Pit's turn to be slightly concerned.

Palutena turned away.

"Goddess! I'm sorry! Please…I…" He wanted to take it all back, but Palutena raised a hand to stop Pit.

"No, it's not your fault…" Palutena took a deep breath, looking back at Pit.

"He…was the former captain."

* * *

Oh…so Yami lied about a thing or two. –fufufu-

Pit: W-What?! So you mean to say-

Blackie: Well, he didn't lie about _everything, _but…Murf. Don't believe EVERYTHING that's being said ya know? I told you I wanted to get unpredictable.

Okay, so maybe some of you are thinking 'Oh c'mon, that's predictable, it's a repeated pun' then…I'll have to try harder…

Oh, before I forget, I have a forum now for Super Smash Bros. So…if anyone wants to talk then feel free. Please post in it XD I made it so I can chat with you fans because some of you people don't have IM…which I think you are deprived children but…

AND I GOT A WII! So if anyone wants to Brawl with me, let me know on a PM…

I just set up my friend number X3

So review! If you know what's good for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling In Lust  
Part 7**

_It's Four thirty in the morning, can't sleep…_

_So…Another chapter it is._

_Besides, the ironic part is that __I want to know how my own story is going to end._

_….Sad huh? I mean I have a couple ideas how it's going to end…some you would __want for it to end…some that would make __me want to do it because it's so damn evil. But, I guess I'll have to determine how it goes._

_Besides, Yami gets to show his true colors this chapter._

_So…Even though now I own a Wii and I feel like I own the universe, I don't…nor do I own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Nintendo. It's the cold hard truth. So don't be expecting me to create the Super Smash Bros. Yaoi…_

_Even though…I don't mind entertaining the thought….a lot._

* * *

"The…former captain!?" Pit bellowed, "That's…That's impossible! He's a demon! He couldn't _possibly_ be the former captain of your army!"

Palutena wasn't looking at Pit in the eye; her eyes were downcast to the ground. Pit felt helpless, not sure whether to comfort the goddess or leave her be.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two; Palutena finally moved towards the altar to use it for support, Pit could almost see her shaking. She took a couple deep breaths then looked over her shoulder, looking at Pit.

"It's not my right to explain the story…please understand…"

"What?" Pit gawked. He still didn't understand.

"Please Pit, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but just listen." Palutena closed her eyes, "But I have this one request of you when you go back. I grant you permission to do whatever it takes to protect the Sacred Bow and your friend. But all I ask is this one favor from you."

"Anything for you Goddess." Pit whispered, kneeling.

"…Please tell Yami…that I'm sorry that things had to be this way." Palutena bit her bottom lip, then quickly added, "He'll understand…"

Pit stood there, his eyes looking at Palutena in revulsion, "You…you want me to tell him that you're _sorry!?_ Goddess Palutena, how can you expect me to apologize to someone who is threatening to over reign our home?!"

"I gave you an order Pit." Palutena said firmly. Pit became rigid, his arms firmly at his sides and his nails digging on the inside of his palms. He looked down, defeated. He was given an order, even though he didn't like it….he still had to do it.

"Yes Goddess, it will be done."

"Thank you, captain." Palutena softened her voice, walking slowly to Pit and kneeling down. Tilting Pit's face up with her hands she added, "Everything will make sense momentarily…please give Yami time…"

Pit was tentative about the whole thing but nodded anyway. Palutena helped Pit to his feet, then hugged him tightly, "Please be serene…"

The captain couldn't help but find this so strange…How was Palutena expecting him to say sorry to someone who threatened Ike and his well being? And she made it sound like Yami wasn't the bad guy in this!

It didn't make sense at all…

* * *

Yami walked towards Ike's door with no problems. Most of the Brawlers were out in the battle field that afternoon anyway. He grinned softly when he made it. Ideas and evil thoughts seem to flood his mind.

He crossed his arms, wondering how he should do this and then his grinned twisted to a wicked smirk.

'I guess I could do this in a way where it hurts…' Yami closed his eyes, his black wings slowly changing pure white, his attire following suit. He opened his eyes, which had that innocent glow that Pit always held.

Yami looked at himself and chuckled lightly, 'Ah…I used to like this form of me…but that was before…'

He took a moment to imagine the look on Pit's face when he discovered what he had done. It only encouraged Yami even more.

"Ah, revenge is sweet…but justice is bitter."

He lifted a hand and lightly knocked on the door, then said in the sweetest voice he could summon, "Ike? I'm back…"

There was silence before the door flew open and in an instant, Yami was wrapped up in Ike's arms. Yami held back his face of disgust. He wasn't one for humans; it only reminded him of the scent of rotting flesh back in hell.

Yami seemed forget about that when Ike pulled back, his eyes seemed to burn into Yami's. The black angel couldn't help but chuckle mentally, 'It's developing as planned.'

"Pit…" Ike whispered, he stiffened and whipped around his hands covering his mouth as he had a coughing fit.

Yami frowned, placing a hand on Ike's still bare back, pretending to sound concerned, "Ike? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Augh…" Ike pulled back, rubbing his temples irritably, "I've been doing nothing but coughing…I tried eating…but I ended up upchucking it."

"Ike…" Yami slowly rubbed the small of Ike's back, "Do you want me to get Zelda? Maybe Dr-…"

"No." Ike stopped him, turning to Pit with half lidded eyes, "I feel better with you here for some reason."

The black angel frowned then shook his head, dismissing it as nothing, "I see…You should rest."

"I can't sleep…" Ike whined. But Yami shook his head again; he hated the side effects the Arrow of the Fallen produced. He lightly pushed Ike towards the bed. Startled by the sudden strength from the angel, Ike fell back into the bed.

Ike looked at Yami in the eyes, finding the look in them…a bit…odd, "Pit?"

Yami almost didn't reply since he found Ike's staring awkward, "What?"

"You…seem different…" Ike furrowed his eyebrows together.

Surprised, Yami started laughing, which troubled Ike again. Yami then collected himself, but still snickered here and there, "I haven't changed silly, I just went to see Palutena that's all."

"But still…" Ike pressed, he wasn't sure.

The black angel felt alarmed, maybe the Arrow of the Fallen wasn't taking its course as he thought it would. He thought for a moment then inwardly smirked.

Well…

Guess he'll have to change _that._

Yami walked closer to the bed then smiled lightly, "Okay…maybe I did change a little…"

"How?" Ike questioned, interested.

"Well…" Yami dragged; he moved so that he was sitting next to Ike on the bed, "Now that I know how to heal you and all…I was thinking as I was coming back…"

"…And? What were you thinking about?" Ike asked edgily.

"About the curse…" Yami stated, scooting closer so that Ike's and his thighs were touching, "All those kisses…those touches…"

"W-What about them?" Ike breathed.

The black angel was quiet, thinking on how to word it, then figured actions spoke louder than words. Instantly, he pinned Ike to the bed, straddling the mercenary's lap. His hands gripping Ike's wrists. Ike, surprised, looked up at the angel.

"P-Pit?"

"I want to know." Yami said firmly, looking up, "The Arrow of the Fallen not only opens up the heart to sin…but it opens up the heart's true personality…"

"So that's what Palutena told you…" Ike whispered, putting two and two together, "So now you're wondering if what happened this morning…"

"Yes…I want to know if those feelings are for real…" Yami pressed, leaning close, "So tell me…are they?"

There was an awkward silence. Yami was actually startled, but didn't show it on his face. He was expecting a long speech from Ike proclaiming his love to Pit.

But there wasn't anything. Nothing.

The black angel almost felt disappointed, he didn't know why though. He moved away, walking towards the door, "I see…I understand."

"Pit…wait!"

"You don't have to explain." Yami stated as he reached for the door knob, but Ike slammed his hand on the door to prevent the black angel from leaving.

"Then. Let. Me. Explain." Ike declared firmly. Yami could hear an insinuation of resentment in Ike's voice.

He turned around and crossed his arms, looking up at Ike, knowing his glare probably looked uncharacteristic on Pit's face, "Enlighten me."

Ike was hesitant, "Remember that promise we made? When I said I would tell you how I felt when I found the truth within myself…that I would tell you then?"

Yami didn't remember such promise, but that was because he wasn't Pit. But regardless, he nodded anyway, "Yeah…so you mean to say…"

"Is that I need more time…" Ike finished, he pulled Yami close. Yami made an attempt to put a struggle since he didn't want the contact now, but Ike was stronger, "Please forgive me for being such a stupid human."

Yami tried to hide his disgusted face, but leaned his head on Ike's shoulder, "I…guess I can wait a little longer…"

Soon the black angel realized something, it all made sense in his brain. Ike was sinning after all…It all made _perfect _sense.

Yami smirked, and returned the hug more willingly, "I'll wait even longer than the end of time…."

The black angel couldn't help but chuckle to himself, 'Because you don't have much time after all…'

Ike slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead against Yami's. The black angel looked at Ike's face. Ike stared at the other for a long time, moving closer.

"So…until then…" His lips were a breath away from the other male's, "Please forgive me for being human…"

Yami didn't have time to pull back since Ike broke the distance between them. The black angel couldn't help but marvel at Ike's kissing skills, his hands moving to the back of Ike's neck, drawing himself closer to the swordsman. Their tongues clashed in a lustful dance, their mouths not parting for even a mere second. Yami was the first to pull away, he could feel a trail of saliva at the corner of his mouth. Ike saw it and used his tongue to lick it away, finding Yami's lips again fiercely.

'Ike, Ike, Ike, tsk tsk, you're so selfish. You stupid human…' Yami thought as one of his hands moved to the back of Ike's skull, getting a fistful of Ike's hair and tugging at it a little. Ike seemed to like it since he pressed Yami more against the door.

Yami groaned, his body feeling warmer than normal. For a human, Ike easily got him all hot and bothered. Ike had one hand around Yami's body while the other was getting naughty at Yami's slightly bare inner thigh.

The black angel had to pull away again, gasping as the hand moved closer, "I-Ike…"

"Shh…Just feel…" Ike whispered, leaning down and letting his mouth get attached to Yami's neck. Yami's eyes widened as he arched his body towards the mercenary. Ike smirked as he grounded his hips against Yami's just to hear the delicious noises from the other.

Well…this was getting out of hand…

Yami was about to talk until a loud knocking from the other side of the door was heard, almost giving the black angel and the mercenary a heart attack.

"Hey! We can hear you from out here! Keep it down damn it!" Link roared, "I don't need to be _hearing _that!"

"Link shut up!" Marth groaned. There was a mild struggle and Link swearing that faded as if they were walking away from the door.

Ike was twitching irritably; Yami could tell he was restraining his anger. He chuckled lightly and nuzzled Ike, "Maybe next time-…"

"No."

Yami blinked for a moment before his wrist was grabbed. Ike yanked the black angel onto the bed, who bounced at the center of it before shifting a little, "What do you mean no?"

"I keep getting interrupted…I know you want it as much as I do…" Ike stated firmly, crawling onto the bed with Yami who tried to scoot back, but he couldn't move far, "And I'm tired of waiting…"

Before Yami could talk back, Ike gripped a handful of the fabric that was wrapped around him. Yami yelled out when the material was ripped from his chest. Ike was about to continue but stopped cold, seeing a familiar black feather tattoo on Yami's breastbone.

* * *

Pit was flying back to Smash Mansion. He saw the sun high in the sky, it was the mid afternoon, the sun was taking it's time rolling across the blue sky. The captain ran the conversation with Palutena over and over in his mind. But still came back to the same conclusion.

He gritted his teeth in aggravation. His eyes sank over to where the cliff was, the place where Ike and him were sparring the night it happened. He hesitated, but then floated over to the cliff. He needed to think this over.

He landed softly on the fields; the long stalks reached his thighs and tickled at his skin. Pit raised a hand to shield his eyes and squinted a bit since the sun had a bright glare and made it difficult for the angel to see properly as he walked leisurely up the cliff.

When the captain made it to the top he stood there for a moment. He glanced at his arm, seeing an outline of a black feather of where the cut used to be. He looked back at the sun before raising his arms out eagle spread before falling back onto the ground, the grass acting as a cushion for his fall.

He stared up at the sky with half lidded eyes. He used to remember looking at the sky, being thankful for what he had, loving everything that was given to him, and knowing that he was blessed and that he should embrace it.

Now he didn't know what to believe.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wishing he could sleep this away to where he could open his eyes and find out that he stupidly hit his head and Ike would be laughing at how clumsy he was, perfectly fine, not bleeding…not in pain.

Pit smiled sadly, he could see it now. And he could hear Ike calling him a silly cupid.

The captain's smile turned into a sad grimace, 'That silly cupid is the reason that Ike's in this condition…'

The white angel opened his eyes again, slightly wondering why the sun wasn't shining. He then realized that there were dark clouds hanging over head, the wind was starting to pick up, and he could slightly hear thunder from the distance.

He gave a dismayed sigh, "Great…Just great." He got up and slowly made his way down the cliff. He looked up and had to double take at what was in front of him.

Demons…a large group of them littered the field.

His luck was just going downhill today…

He parted his bow to its separate blades, getting into a fighting stance. He didn't really care why these demons were here at the moment, he had bigger problems on his mind.

Pit shifted a little as the demons approached him. They looked like they had decent strength, even with his skills as captain Pit wasn't sure if he could handle them all. He shook his head and dashed towards the adversaries. The faster he took care of them, the better.

* * *

_Ah the tension the tension.** My brain is thinking of doing a new crack fic. I'll be posting the details on my forum. If you want it, you will find it your best interest to put your thoughts there, otherwise I won't bother with it.**_

_Ike does have a lot on his mind…apparently had a lot more on his mind even way before he was cursed. This just might be the turning point for him._

_And Yami having the tattoo on his chest was a LAST MINUTE thing. Totally had other plans, but it…just happened…this is what happens when I write chapters in the ass crack of dawn._

_I was just going to leave it with Yami and Ike almost getting freaky, but I figured I'd add a little more to make it eight pages. You guys have been pretty awesome with reviewing. It keeps my blood flowing._

_Anygay, I'm hoping to get down to when Yami explains himself. I'm tired of having to hide it really. I've wanted to spoil it, but soon enough you will find out everything about Yami._

_Coming soon, Chapter Eight! Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling In Lust  
Part 8**

_Chapter…Eight…damn it. _

_So yeah, I'm starting another fan fiction in spite of things because I can….BECAUSE I CAN. HA. TOP THAT._

_Erm…Yeah. My inspiration is coming from __So Small__ by Carrie Underwood, __Breath__ by Breaking Benjamin and __Imperfection__ by Saving Jane. Amongst other songs in my Crazy Insane Playlist. _

_I would say if you want to get my mindset, I would recommend listening to __Hide and Seek__ by Imogen Heap and/or __Breath__ by Breaking Benjamin._

_As for the angered readers about Yami being with Ike for the last chapter….c'mon, you think I'm going to give you everything you want without tormenting your asses? As if. That would be too easy. Being called Evil Lil' Blackie isn't just for show people. _

_That's what writing is for, drawing in the readers, throwing them into a rollercoaster of twists and turns and finally their climax…whether they like it or not. _

_But look at the bright side; I'm debating on who Pit is going to be with. It might be with Ike, it might be with Yami. If you're thinking this is all Mary Sue, really it isn't. It's how I assume Black Angel Pit to be….evil. Duh. I just put a name to him so I'm not calling him Dark Pit all the time, sounds a bit too redundant for my tastes. I mean, think of Pit or Ike moaning out 'Dark Pit' and you'll see what I mean in all the levels of awkward. _

_  
Well, since some people don't bother to read what I say here, I might as well get along with the story. I own nothing._

* * *

Pit was on his knees, his bow raised to prevent any incoming blows towards him. These demons were tough. Never before did he face any of these demons in hell when he was saving Palutena.

He felt rain drops on his back, soaking him to the bone, He could feel his hair pressed against his face, his breathing could be seen in a small puff before him every time he struggled for the oxygen that his lungs screamed for. For the first time in his life, he felt like his own body was failing him.

The angel slowly rose to his feet, almost stumbling as he did so. His legs felt like jelly and were refusing to cooperate. He gritted his teeth and parted his bow to blades. He need to take care of these enemies now…and fast.

With the strength he had, he jumped, his wings being his propeller as he struck demons in his path. He skidded to a halt in the slick grass. His sandals lacked traction, so he slipped on the edge, landing on his rear and sliding down the hill.

He tumbled and rolled down the hill, mud and grass alike getting on his wings and clothing. He cried out when he landed back first onto the bottom of the hill, he cried out again when he felt his impact bend at his wings. He shut his eyes in pain, he tried to sit up, but couldn't.

He turned his head, his eyes widening, seeing the DARKS right next to him. Pit closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he was going to do this, but…there was not much time to think over what he wanted or what he needed to do.

The white angel tried to reach for the little simulator, but it was just out of reach. He closed his eyes and reached again with more effort, screaming out in pain when he moved his damaged wings.

Once he felt the smooth material, he gripped it with his hand; opening it he remembered what Yami said to contact him. He realized something was wrong.

The DARKS wasn't on. It must've broken during the fall or being in the water too long.

Pit heard the demons coming down the hill, but they looked like colored blurs to him. He didn't bother to move anymore, even moving his head was painful. He felt like his brain was swimming, his limbs slump against the cold ground.

He felt his eyelids fall heavy, so…this is how it was…he was going to probably go back to the underworld…just like Yami wanted.

But apparently…Palutena favored Yami more than him. Maybe he was doing his goddess a favor. He smiled sadly, he stared up at the painted grey sky, feeling the heartless cold rain splash at his now pale face. He gradually closed his eyes completely, letting the darkness blanket around him.

Yeah…a favor indeed.

Upon seeing the black feather tattoo on Yami's chest, the mercenary backed away, his eyes wide in revelation.

"Wh…What…"

Yami rolled his eyes, moving away from Ike, grumbling lightly about his torn shirt, "Thanks asshole, you ripped my clothes."

"You…You're not Pit." Ike breathed, then grabbed his sword, gripping Yami's hair and pulling his head back a little pointing his sword threateningly at him, "Who the hell are you imposter?!"

Yami opened his eyes then summoned his blades, knocking the sword out of Ike's hands, which had the mercenary let go of his hair, and then punching him in the gut. Ike hunched over on the bed, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him.

"You're a wretched excuse for a human." Yami muttered, figuring the jig was up, so he transformed back to his original form. With his shirt torn, he couldn't do much to repair it. He shot a glare at Ike, "And for your memory sake so you can tell the gate keeper who sent you, you can tell them it was me, Yami."

Ike lifted his head, he could feel his body pulse, the reaction to the curse was running through his veins, his eyes glowered at Yami dangerously, "Where…is Pit!?"

"Not here obviously." Yami muttered then glared at Ike, "Why? So you can fuck him until his eyes pop out? That's what you almost did to me and I'm not even the real thing!"

Ike was going to say something but glared to the side. Yami rolled his eyes, "Pathetic…I think you'd do Pit a favor and leave him alone."

"What?!" Ike growled, "I don't even know why you're here or where you're keeping Pit, but you won't get away with this!"

Out of rage Ike summoned his fire power, his blade coming at an incredible speed towards Yami. The black angel moved way in time, which caused Ike to crash his sword into the balcony door window. The glass made a loud shatter, scattering around the carpet floor. Yami felt some of the shards hitting his face, which made a couple cuts, but he ignored them, observing Ike turn away from the balcony door and towards his direction.

Yami frowned as Ike made another move to hit him, but Yami dodged, knocking the blade out of Ike's hand once more then kicked him in the stomach, sending Ike flying up against the wall.

"Don't bother fighting me. With the curse on you, you're getting weaker." Yami muttered, "Obviously the Sin of Wrath isn't you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ike growled. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but a loud beeping noise interrupted him.

"The fuck…" Yami muttered, opening his device, his eyes widening slightly at the message that was written on the screen.

_D.A.R.K.S simulator 1329343...disconnected and destroyed._

Pit's locator…._disconnected? __**Destroyed?**_

"But how…" Yami said aloud, which confused Ike. The black angel closed the simulator and then looked outside, the balcony door wide open with glass shards littering the floor. His mind was racing, Pit obviously should be coming back from Palutena by now…he wanted to save his friend, he wouldn't go frolic somewhere and abandon Ike.

That didn't sound like Pit at all.

Yami looked outside again, then back at the DARKS. He knew easily how to locate the destroyed simulator despite it's weak signal. But he'd have to work fast, because it was only a matter of time before it becomes completely untraceable.

He had to find Pit, because if Pit went missing, so did the Sacred Bow.

"Do you want to know where Pit is?"

"Yes." Ike said quickly.

"Then you'll get your ass in gear and help me." Yami muttered, walking towards the balcony.

"And why would I help you?" Ike pressed then saw the rage burning in Yami's eyes.

"Because if you don't your precious little _boyfriend_ is going to get gang raped by the fucking demon army! Don't want that now do you!? Stop asking brainless questions you stupid human!"

Ike opened his mouth, but shook his head, following Yami to the balcony who jumped off and landed on both feet on the ground, which Ike easily followed.

* * *

Peach and Zelda stood nearby Ike's door. After hearing what was conversed between Yami and Ike, they looked at each other. Peach had her hands to her mouth as did Zelda.

"This…is turning out more serious than I thought." Peach whispered. Zelda nodded with a grave look on her face.

"Yes…I have a feeling that Pit's in serious danger…we better follow them."

"Yes…let's go get Marth and Link too." Peach lifted the hem of her dress and started running towards the other Brawlers' rooms. Zelda nodded and followed just as briskly.

* * *

Yami looked at his simulator, relocating the last wave length to locate the destroyed DARKS. If it wasn't macerated too long ago, Pit had to be close by to it. Ike kept a firm grip on Ragnell with his hand, making sure not to let it hit the ground as he ran next to the flying black angel.

They stopped when they saw a black aura surrounding a hill. Ike frowned deeply, and then made a move to go towards it, but Yami stopped him.

"Wait…" Yami frowned then focused on the aura, looking through it easier than human eyes could ever do. He saw Pit being held by his arms by two large demons on either side of him, obviously defeated since his head was down and wings looking slightly crooked, bent and streaked with mud.

He looked closer, seeing a familiar demon standing nearby as if waiting for something. Yami squinted a bit, taking in the view from where they were at. He paled. No…he couldn't possible be here-

"What do you see?" Ike asked impatiently.

"….I see a lure in." Yami confirmed, "It's a trap."

Ike frowned, skeptical of Yami's words, "A trap…?"

Yami stretched out his wings, "I want you to wait here. You'll just get in the way."

"Why did you bother bringing me here then?"

"Because I didn't think it was this serious…now shut the fuck up and maybe I'll be able to get Pit back alive." With that, he floated down towards the aura, landing in front of the demon who seemed to be commanding the other fiends.

"Oh, Yami…so good of you to join us," the familiar demon greeted.

Yami looked up; It was a man who had his arms behind his back, wearing a black hooded cloak that hid his face, the edges having glowing green writings that Yami couldn't understand. He was holding a tall willow staff that had a forest green orb wrapped in the claw-like branch.

"I didn't know you stopped by at earth to say hello, 'Master'." Yami muttered.

"Of course…I wanted to see the progress in how you're doing in retrieving the Sacred Bow like I asked you…and look what I found here…." The man pointed to Pit, who still held on to the Sacred Bow in his hand, despite his weakened state.

"Oh…well, heh….whoops?" Yami tried, glancing to the side, cursing inwardly.

"Whoops indeed, Yami…why on Earth are your clothes torn like that?" The man frowned.

Yami looked at himself, forgetting that he still had that minor problem. He shrugged it away, casually replying, "Had a little issue getting here. Got into a fight here and there, ripped my clothes. Nothing big, Master."

"I see…you're careless as usual." The master muttered, he was about to talk more until he heard a soft groan.

Pit slowly opened his eyes to the sound of voices. He lifted his weary head, seeing a blurred version of Yami standing in front of him talking to another who looked like an unidentified blob to the injured angel.

"Ah…look who decided to wake up. Good afternoon, captain…"

"Who…" Pit tried feebly, but it was hard to talk, it felt like he had a large lump in his throat and his lungs were being constricted. The man laughed, walking towards Pit, who tried to move away. Unfortunately for the white angel, the demons continued to keep their firm grip on his arms.

"Ah…you don't know me? My name is Axis…and those demons you fought earlier are my many followers. The demons that do not accept this 'balance' I should say…"

"Balance…?" Pit questioned, but Axis didn't respond to Pit and placed a hand on Pit's head. The white angel felt a numbing sensation and saw everything go back to being clear instantaneously. He still felt pain everywhere and felt insubstantial, but he was able to see and talk properly.

He looked at Axis, who was in a hooded cloak, so it was somewhat difficult to see his face. But from what he could see, there was an outline of his face, the left side partially sullen.

"I apologize for dragging you into this battle, captain." Axis spoke in a gentle yet mocking way, "But you have the key…the key to Medusa's prison."

Pit gave a lost look, then glanced down at the Sacred Bow still being held tightly in his hand.

"The Sacred Bow is the key to Medusa's prison," Axis smirked when he saw Pit look to his weapon, "Now I know you can't possibly hand it over to the hands of evil…Palutena's orders, hm?"

Pit didn't know how to answer that and it seemed like Axis knew since he straightened up and walked towards Yami, "There is no use conversing with the faithful…right, Yami?"

Yami glared away from Axis, his hands turning into fists. Pit looked at Yami, who avoided the other's gaze. The angel was confused…why was Yami acting so distant all of a sudden?

"You see, Yami," Axis continued, "I told you that could find many eager servants that obey me without question. And they do the job right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. If it weren't for me getting him alone, your demons wouldn't have done shit." Yami crossed his arms, unimpressed, "They still would've had the rest of the Brawlers to deal with."

"Silence." The master pointed his staff at Yami, "I knew I smelled a rat from the beginning…and it was you all along."

"Really? I don't remember looking like one, let alone _smelling _like one." Yami shrugged, "But I'm not, no matter how much you think you don't need me in order to bring Medusa back to power, just face the cold hard fact you need me to unlock that gate."

Yami walked right up to the man, bowing respectfully, "And I told you before…this is personal. I've wanted to do this for a long time…now that I'm finally getting what I want…I don't see the need for me to retaliate against you."

"I suppose so…in that case, prove yourself by aiming the Arrow of the Fallen at Palutena's Captain…" The man lowered his staff, "And _then_ I'll see if you're really a man of your word."

"Psh, cake and pie." Yami pulled a black arrow from his quiver, aiming it at Pit. The white angel stared at the other, petrified. If Yami hit him with the Arrow of the Fallen directly….

The Sacred Bow would be in the hands of evil.

With his own hand…

Yami focused on his target, his eyes having a flicker of sympathy before shaking his head and readying the arrow.

* * *

_Mm yes, things are starting to unfold. Now I wanted to mention some symbolism that will help you make sense of the reasons I did what I did._

_Black Feather-__ a feather is known as something light and small, many feathers make wings which means angelic emotion. The color black is known as a dishonorable color and or relating to evil. It has no hue and absorbs light. Hence a black feather absorbs the light, in other words, taking the good from someone. _

_Axis-__ Axis is one of my actual evil characters. I named him a long time ago, and figured his name shows some symbolism too. He used to be a human until he discovered power beyond any man's imagination. Upon finding it, he changed his name to Axis and thrived for more power. In the story he's in, he destroyed mage villages and killed their leaders for their power. The rest of his history is needless for this story. For those history freaks out there, Axis was a part of WWII. They were out for world domination. Axis is out for domination of a different kind, consisting of heaven and hell. I would say, Axis would have to be the main reason why Yami hates humans. _

_Arrow of the Fallen- __ Eh, this doesn't have much symbolism to it really. But when you're hit by an arrow it has to be a direct hit, otherwise, it does no damage at all. So when it hit Ike head on, it affects him. While when it only merely scratched Pit, it's like the effect was futile. You're probably thinking, 'Ah, I knew that.' Meh, figured I'd throw it out there for the people that aren't as sharp as you are. Also, since it's black feathered arrow, it refers back to the Black Feather Symbolism. Aha! Putting two and two together! I win!_

_Pit's Bastardly Nickname from Ike-__ Oh! We have symbolism for that too! This tied in a lot with the Arrow of the Fallen. When you think Cupid, you think love and arrows. Well, Ike is in love with his little Cupid. Who's darker half pulls an arrow on him that makes him fall in sin rather than in love. But I bet you already knew that too. But this does give a bit of a hint for the future. But YOU'RE smart enough to figure THAT out…right? _

_Yami's Ripped Clothes-__ Yes, this has symbolism too. When you think of a ripped shirt, you think of something broken and torn. But when it's on someone, like Yami for instance, it exposes Yami's upper body, which also…exposes and leaves his heart and reasons wide open. You're all thinking 'Yami has a heart? Gasp!' Not necessarily, he's immortal, but you get the idea. _

_Ah, so Chapter Eight is finally done. So review if you want chapter nine, because I'm going to work more on __For Your Sake and Mine__ to catch it up with this story. So review people!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling in Lust  
Part 9**

_Holy shiz, chapter nine already. I'm not to far from the double digits…not too far from getting 50 reviews either. _

_Party._

_Now to those who read what I say here, this chapter will either make you angry, happy or sad…maybe all of the above. But I'm not planning on giving everyone what they want. Especially since the character's aren't getting what they want-_

_Characters: A way out of this fic-_

_Nice try guys... So, nonetheless, I'm not giving you what you want until I feel like it's necessary…I guess. What's necessary mean? –gets smacked- Okay okay. I own nothing. But now my friends, this is crunch time._

* * *

Yami didn't think it would be this way. He thought that Pit would give up the Sacred Bow. He would've been on his way to free Medusa and set the balance back to normal in the hands of good and evil. The way it was supposed to be. He thought that Ike would admit his feelings to him about how much he felt about Pit. That he couldn't live without him, that he would die for him…

But neither event happened; it was the exact opposite.

And now he was standing here aiming an arrow at Pit. He gripped the arrow and bow tightly, his hands were slightly shaking. Why…why must these two be so complicated?

"Yami…"

The black angel came out of his distracted daze and looked at Pit in the eye. Pit turned his head to the side, "Yami…just do it."

Yami almost dropped his weapon on the spot, "What?"

"I said just do it. I…I don't want anyone hurt anymore. Please…let's just get this over with…" Pit looked back to Yami with half lidded eyes, "Just promise me that if I do, that Ike will return back to normal…."

"How touching…" Axis muttered, then looked at Yami, "What are you waiting for then? He's willing to sacrifice himself to the bitter end, even if it means giving himself up to the forces of which he so despises…a noble captain indeed."

Yami's grip loosened on the arrow. This didn't make anything easier for him. _Nothing _Pit just said made it easier. It only added more weight to his heart. He was torn to what he needed to do….to what he knew had to be done.

His eyes scrunched up a little to hold back angry tears, '_Pit, you damned fool…'_

At that moment, he let the arrow go.

When he saw the arrow leave his hand, it felt like everything went in slow motion. He looked at Pit, seeing that the captain's eyes were not at the arrow or at him.

It was at Ike.

The mercenary made it down the hill just in time to move in front of the line of fire of the arrow, he put himself in front of Pit, feeling the arrow strike his back. Pit opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He watched petrified to where he was, watching Ike slump his body against his own. Yami paled, his hand dropped the bow.

When time seemed to go back to normal again, Pit somehow found his voice, "I-Ike!"

"Pit…You're okay…" Ike whispered weakly. Pit wanted to hold onto the mercenary, but he still lacked the ability to move. He couldn't comfort the pained male; he couldn't help him, just like before.

And this time there was probably no chance of saving him now.

"Ike!" Pit cried out again, feeling the blue haired male's grip rapidly slack. Ike looked up at Pit, giving the other a pained smile. He used a shaky hand to wipe away the tears that fell freely on Pit's face.

"You…went to Palutena right?...I know you'll find a way to save me…You…were right…I'm not myself…I can't be…But you promised…and angels never…break their…promises…"

"Ike, save your strength please! You're-!" Pit tried but Ike planted a chaste kiss on the angel's trembling lips.

"I know…do you…remember? …remember your promise?"

"That…I'd wait forever…" Pit said, tearing up again, "But you don't have forever! Ike please-!"

"I do…I have a cupid that will save me…. at my darkest hour." Ike laughed, but his face was clearly in anguish, "So when…I'm back to….myself again…I'll tell you…promise?"

"Ike-…"

"Promise…" Ike breathed hoarsely.

Pit shook horribly, he tried to reach out the best he could to Ike, but he couldn't, so he did what he could and leaned his head to Ike's, "I…I promise…"

"Thank you…now I can rest easy, cupid…"

"Ike don't…don't go!" Pit begged, but he couldn't tear his eyes away as Ike lost his grip on his arms and sunk to his hands and knees before slumping to the ground at Pit's feet. Pit wanted to scream, he wanted this to be a horrible dream, and he wanted to wake up. This couldn't be real…it just couldn't.

Flashes of Pit's memories flew in his mind of Ike, his smile, his voice, his laughter.

_Everything. _Gone just like that.

This was real….much to Pit's dismay…

The captain put a struggle, trying to tear away from the demons that kept him from reaching the mercenary. Yami watched then gritted his teeth, sulking his head, his hands tightening to fists.

"You…You stupid human! Why!? You have nothing to do with this! Why did you have to be in the way!?" Yami yelled out, but he knew he wasn't going to receive an answer from Ike.

"He _was_ a human."

Yami whipped his head to Axis' direction, "I know that damn it!"

"Of course you do…you were in Ike's shoes before, weren't you Yami?" Axis's mouth twisted to a sneer.

Yami froze, his hand moving to his chest, then snarling at Axis, "You know _nothing..._"

"But you do…you knew he wanted this…it's obvious that he wanted to give the ultimate sacrifice for the one he cares about…only to turn into the enemy of the one he cares about." He laughed, "The Arrow of the Fallen opens the soul…ripping it to pieces and making the heart do irrational things. It's not a surprise he committed to have himself die like this."

"Don't twist this like it's my fault, Axis!" Yami hissed furiously.

"Oh? You don't want anything to do with this?" Axis chuckled, "I thought you were the one to laugh at one's misfortunes…it made you feel so better about your own misfortune you call an afterlife. I thought you would be entertained…."

Yami gave a dangerous twitch…his eyes were hidden behind his dark hair. He picked up the bow that he dropped then looked up, his eyes full of demonic rage, "I hope you were entertained alright…"

With that, he was a black blur that flew past the two demons holding Pit. Both demons disappeared in a wisp of smoke, causing Pit to fall to his knees in shock. Yami appeared above of Axis's head holding the dual blades in both hands, "Because this show is OVER!"

Axis didn't have time to shield himself, Yami sliced at the man's face. Axis raised his staff, the green orb flashed at Yami. The black angel felt himself being hurled to the ground, skidding on his side. He sat up, giving an appalled look. Pit looked at Axis and shared the same look the black angel had.

The man's hood was off, Pit could see that Axis' right side of his face was normal, looking like a face of someone in their 40's…but the left side of Axis's face was shriveled and torn to the point that you could see parts of bone on the left side, as if the life was taken away from that side of his face. From the looks of the man's hands, it was like his entire left side was the same way.

"Something wrong, captain?" Axis laughed, straightening up and dropping his hand, a long gash was across his forehead, but somehow it was healing itself, "This…is the small sacrifice I made…to have power like this…to have an invincible army…and now…I have enough power to take over Heaven AND Hell."

"Small sacrifice…you're nothing but a half-dead human with powers that don't belong to you." Yami snarled, straightening up. Pit tore his gaze away from the man and moved to check on Ike.

"You'll eat those words, rat. Besides, none of that matters to you, that's the least of your worries." Axis pointed at Yami with a bony finger, "My minions. He is a traitor…destroy him!"

"Your face is a traitor." Yami muttered then looked at Pit, who had a dejected look on his face. The black angel moved so that he was near Ike and Pit, holding his blades at the ready. Pit looked up at Yami, who glanced back at him, "I don't care what you think of me right now, but I don't think you'll be able to save Ike just by moping around like that."

Pit didn't respond, looking to Ike. Yami didn't take it personally; he turned away and readied himself for the demons ready to hurl themselves at him. When he saw two demons coming towards him he easily sliced them away, charging, expertly diminishing the minions…one right after the other.

The captain looked at Ike, seeing the mercenary's calm face, then looked to Yami, seeing him fighting the demons away. He thought to himself…even though the black angel did what he did…was it right for him to judge him? He must've had his reasons…

If Palutena was asking forgiveness from a demon…he couldn't possibly be a demon at all.

Yami was just about to hit another demon until a glowing blue arrow flew past him and struck the demon down. The black angel turned and saw Pit still holding the stance from shooting the arrow. Pit gave a sad smile to the other, then struck the demons away with his angel ring. Yami was startled, but shook his head and continued to fight.

Eventually the two angels were back to back, looking around them, seeing the demons circle around them. Pit looked over at Yami, a slight panic in his voice and eyes, "They're…"

"I know…don't be fooled. The only reason why there are still a lot of them is because we didn't find the original."

"The original?"

"Yes…every single demon here…they're all replicas. While you destroy the replicas, the original creates more copies. Once we destroy the original, the rest will disappear."

"That easy…but which one's the original?" Pit moved his gaze to every demon.

"There's a demon symbol on the original that none of the other demons have. That's how you tell." Yami replied.

"Got it…" Pit readied his dual blades. Yami kept his low at his sides before him and Pit flew in different directions, striking at random demons and knocking them down. Pit looked over his shoulder, seeing all the different demons appear again.

"Don't give up, Pit!" Yami called, having his own share of trying to rid the demons on his side. Pit nodded and kept slashing demons away from him. Pit turned his head again to Yami, his eyes widening, seeing a demon appear behind the black angel.

"Yami!"

Yami turned his head then blocked the demon from striking him. He looked closer and saw the symbol on the demon. He swiftly flew behind it, throwing a blade into the demon's back. He smirked when the other demons disappeared.

Pit smiled, relieved when he saw the last demon destroyed. He turned towards the direction of Axis, seeing the man aiming his staff at him. Pit didn't have time to move away, but he felt something hold him close, strong and protective…just like Ike's embrace.

He opened his eyes and saw Yami holding him in his arms. He was wondering why the black angel was holding him all of a sudden…then wondered why there were black feathers floating around them. The captain looked over Yami's shoulder, horrified at the large slash that was on the male's back.

"Yami!" The black angel winced at Pit's loud outburst.

"I'm okay…are you?" Yami whispered.

"Yes but…! Yami you-…"

"Relax…I can't die easily…" Yami chuckled, then winced again.

"Yami, you're badly wounded!" Pit protested, but Yami shook his head

"I know, but I'm fine..." He let go of Pit, but staggered, going to his knees. Pit was about to help, but froze to Axis's cruel laugh.

"You must have a lot of admirers, captain." Axis called, "You have many that are willing to put themselves between you and the hands of danger. What kind of captain are you if you can't even protect the ones you care about?"

Pit's mind momentarily flashed towards Ike, then heard Yami growl, "Don't listen to him, Pit."

"It's obvious…you're no captain at all." Axis smirked.

Pit stood there, letting Axis's words sink in. Yami suddenly stood and turned around, "Go back the fucking ugly cave you came from!"

"I'm not talking to you, traitor." Axis raised his staff again, sending pain to shoot up through Yami's body. Yami started moving backwards and Pit caught him, holding him close to maintain his balance.

"Now as a captain of my own army…I have a word of advice for you, captain." Axis turned, opening a portal before him as he kept walking, "If you risk nothing…you lose everything."

With that said, the portal closed, leaving Yami, Pit and Ike alone in the field. Yami turned his head, seeing Pit looking down. The black angel moved away from Pit, then gripped his arms, "Pit, listen to me…okay that's not too comforting to say, but…at the very least, don't listen to Axis. He's just trying to fuck with your mind."

"You did before." Pit whispered impassively. Yami opened his mouth, but then shook his head, letting go of Pit.

"Pit! Pit, are you okay?!"

The captain turned his head, seeing Peach, Zelda, Marth, and Link running towards them. The four of them stood in disbelief at the three of them. Mostly Ike when they saw another Arrow of the Fallen embedded into his back.

"Pit…what is going on?" Marth asked, stunned.

"And who's he?" Peach asked, pointing at Yami.

"…" Pit shook his head, "We need to get Ike and Yami back to Smash Mansion…I'll explain everything there."

Seeing the look on the white angel's expression, they figured it was going to be a while before Pit could explain to everyone what happened. Zelda went to Ike and quickly teleported back to Smash Mansion so she could treat him as fast as possible.

Peach and Marth go to check Pit out, seeing that he was still slightly injured from the first battle. Link glanced over and saw Yami making his way to Smash Mansion. He took a couple steps towards him, "Hey, you're injured, don't you-…"

Yami didn't bother to stop, "No...I don't need or want any help..." He glanced at Link, and when the Hero saw the look Yami's face, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't pin point the exact emotion that was in Yami's eyes, but the black angel managed to keep an empty look.

"I think its best that soft-hearted people stay away or their soft-hearted personalities are torn asundered by just being near me...just look at your two companions and you'll know what I mean."

With that…Yami kept on walking.

* * *

_I hate, hate and HATE writing tear jerker parts. They make me want to go to a corner and slit my wrists with a dull knife then use my blood to draw a stick figure on hangman...I hate doing them because I either do too little or too much. And it pisses me off. So if you didn't like it, I apologize, because I was wary of it too. _

_Anygay, Ike may be dead, but he's not…dead. The next chapter will explain everything. But anygay, this chapter took a lot out of me. Review please. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling in Lust  
Part 10**

_Wow….chapter fucking ten._

_Never thought I'd make it this far._

_I want to get this done before I head off to college, think I can make it? I hope so. _

_Oh and as for the so called 'tear jerker' from the last chapter? I still hate it with the heat of a million suns. Why? Because it could've been ten times better in my mind. I made Ike look like a total wimp. –growls-_

_So I'm a bit frustrated, if you can't tell. Rawr. _

_But the show must go on. Finally, the chapter you guys have probably been waiting for. How the bloody hell Yami was the captain and why the hell is Palutena apologizing to him._

_In case you're wondering why I haven't added more characters…is because my brain is small…I can't keep track on fifty million characters at once…Besides, it's like white noise if you add more characters. And you get my brain going one direction, and then another and another and…no, I want to prevent myself from getting a headache thank you. _

_I own nothing. Go away_

_Fair warning, this is probably going to be the longest chapter thus far. So grab a pop and some snacks and get comfy._

* * *

The travel back to Smash Mansion was a soggy one, seeing that the rain only got worse as they got closer.

The others entered inside the mansion, and since it was around dinner time, everyone was still in the banquet hall. So when the others got inside, they retreated to Zelda's room. The princess was observing Ike's condition then furrowed her eyebrows together. Zelda already had Ike on a bed with the arrow removed. Again, when she did, the wound stopped bleeding and a black feather tattoo took its place on the wound.

When everyone was in the room she calmly stated:

"It seems that Ike is in a coma like state…"

"A coma?" Pit whispered, looking at the peaceful look on Ike's face, "For how long?"

"I'm not sure…But…I think you owe us all an apology Pit."

"Wh-what?" The white angel looked at Zelda in disbelief.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew more about this arrow than you let up." Zelda explained curtly, "We're trying to help you Pit, but the secrets out and Ike is in a critical condition."

"I….I…" Pit looked down. Zelda was right. He could've told them everything he knew about the Arrow of the Fallen behind Yami's back…and none of this would've happened. Ike wouldn't be in a coma state…Heaven wouldn't be in jeopardy…

And this nightmare wouldn't be real.

"Zelda, please…let Pit explain what happened…he must have his reasons for hiding all of this…" Peach soothed, placing her hands on the captain's shoulders then looked at him, "Please…tell us what happened."

The white angel glanced across the room, seeing Yami was away from the group entirely, Marth and Link kept a close watch on him to make sure the black angel didn't try anything funny. Seeing that Yami looked like he was in another world, Pit explained everything: From the deal he made to Yami to the plan of Axis's invasion on heaven and hell.

"It all makes sense then…" Zelda stated calmly, looking at Yami, "Then it is you that started all of this…what do you have to say for yourself?"

The black angel didn't respond at first, but then looked up at the group since all eyes were on him. Pit saw something different about Yami's eyes, instead of the midnight blue they were…the black angel's eyes were almost a forest green.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you." Yami stated flatly, "Especially to a bunch of filthy humans."

"Excuse me?" Marth grimaced. Yami didn't budge from where he was and continued to keep the monotone voice.

"You heard me loud and clear. I don't plan on explaining myself to humans that don't understand what their business is. That's why heaven _and_ hell are in danger of being invaded is because humans have nothing else better to do than to fuck around with power and act like gods-…"

"You're being hypocritical! If you're saying we're acting as god, then _you're _doing the same thing!" Link snapped.

"I'm not human, aren't I?" Yami mocked, "Besides, I was merely a pawn to Axis's plans for reasons that are my business. Why should I explain myself to the likes of you when you have nothing to do with this-…"

Marth and Link were ready to draw their swords at him while Peach and Zelda gasped out. Pit stepped into action and put himself in front of Yami, "Don't! Stop!"

"Pit, he's obviously a conspirator." Marth alleged, "What if this is all a ruse to finish Ike and you off?"

"He saved my life." Pit snapped, "If he really was out to finish Ike and I, he would've done it in that battle field."

"Save it, Pit. I'm okay."

The white angel looked over his shoulder, seeing Yami move towards the door, "I can't stay in this room any longer, it's evident I'm not welcome here…plus I can't breathe…"

"Wait…it's understandable you know about the Arrow of the Fallen…" Zelda indicted, "Tell us what you know at least…"

There was a moment of silence before Yami went towards the window, cracking it open wide enough so he could get fresh air from outside. This confused the group, but the black angel ignored them and spoke, "The arrow of the fallen was a weapon created by Medusa when Goddess Palutena was going to send her to hell for mingling with human lives and fates. It was made with Medusa's hatred and rage and was created to control humans and angels alike. If an angel was hit directly, they were at loss in sin and turn against all good. If a human was directly hit, they would slowly suffer, and the only way to ease their pain is to sin…the more they sinned, the more tolerable the pain was."

Yami leaned his head towards the open window, leaning on it slightly and taking another deep breath, "The Arrow of the Fallen opens the soul, ripping the mind and spirit of the soul apart and exposing it to sin. One sin would feed on the soul and the sin would grow and grow and finally consume its victim like a parasite…"

"…thus turning them into a demon." Pit finished, his eyes dilating.

Everyone looked from Yami to Pit, then back to Ike. Link cradled his head and then looked at Yami, "So let me get this straight, you're telling me that because of those arrows that hit Ike…he's going to…change into a demon?"

"He'll die first." Yami stated bluntly, "Then go into a demonic form. Just like anyone else crossing over the path of life and death…only before his time."

"But there has to be a way to save him!" Peach cried, then looked to Pit, "Goddess Palutena must have told you something of how to heal this! It can't be too late, can it?!"

Pit looked at Ike's form then looked down, "She told me that the only way to save him is if he fights it…if his will overcomes sin, the sin will vanish. In Angel Land we were taught one important motto…Amor vincit omnia…love conquers all…she said that was the key in breaking the curse."

"And I thought I left all the riddles back in Hyrule." Link sighed. (shot)

"Link…" Zelda warned then looked back at Yami, "Is this true?"

"Yeah…Though…with Ike being struck by a second arrow….you might be too late." Yami replied.

The room went deathly quiet, and the black angel took this as a good time to leave, "Besides, there's nothing I can do to help him now. If he has a good will…then he might pull through…"

"And if he turns into a demon?" Zelda inquired.

Yami stopped at the door, holding the door knob. He could feel everyone's eyes boring into his back, especially Pit's. He tightened his grip on the handle, whispering lowly, "Then I would prepare yourself…he might not be the same Ike you know and love."

With that, the black angel left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Abruptly, Pit briskly followed. Yami didn't bother to look behind him since he knew Pit was behind him.

What he didn't expect was for Pit to grab him by his arm, yanking him into an empty room. Yami protested, but since he was still healing up from the battle, he didn't have much strength to fight back.

Once they were in the spare room, Pit slammed the door, locking it but he remained facing the door. Yami could hear Pit breathing rather loudly and deeply. The black angel didn't move from where he stood, then closed his eyes, "What? Now you're keeping me hostage?"

Pit didn't answer, his breathing quieted down, but he was still panting a little. Yami opened his eyes again and rolled his eyes, "I already told you. I can't do anything. I think it'd be the best of your interest to be with your entourage of humans."

The white angel curled his hand into a fist and whipped around, punching the black angel across the face. Yami winced and stumbled slightly; he figured he deserved that one, but glared at the captain, "Before I decide whether I should beat your ass or not, explain what the fuck that was for."

"There's a lot more where that came from." Pit jeered, pushing Yami who backed into the wall, "Don't even get me started with this whole thing! Before you came everything was fine! I didn't have anything to worry about! And then you…you!..."

Yami simply stared at the white angel, who was trembling behind his outbursts. He allowed letting it all sink in. The captain pounded his small fists into Yami's chest, looking down at the ground.

"You had to come…and do all…all of this! Why!? I want an answer!"

"Pit…"

"Ike is _dying, _Yami! He's going to die and this is not even his fault! He did it to protect me from _you! _And after all this you turn against Axis! What is going on, Yami!? If you weren't doing this to set Medusa free, then why did you do this to us!?"

The black angel didn't bother to stop Pit who started to sob. Yami sighed, rolling his eyes again, bringing Pit close. He heard a protest, but ignored it. He couldn't help but smile a little, "I guess you do need something to yell at…considering you're losing hope in what you believed in…"

"What are you talking about? Let go of me…!" Pit whimpered weakly, he pushed at Yami's chest to put distance between them, but it was a futile attempt.

"What I'm talking about? You don't sound like someone that believes in Amor vincit omnia at the moment."

The captain's eyes widened as he looked up, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Yami shook his head lightly, then let go of the white winged angel.

"What good will it do if I said sorry now, Pit? Would you _truly _and _deeply_ forgive me if I said 'I'm sorry that your friend is now at his deathbed?' Would you in your right mind forgive something like that at all?"

Pit wanted to say he would, but looked into Yami's eyes, as if the answer was staring back at him in the face.

Yami had a point…he probably wouldn't forgive him.

"So stop being this blubbering mess. For Palutena's sake, you're the fucking captain for crying out loud. Don't tell me that Axis's words got to you and now you're giving up on Ike completely. He's not dead yet."

Pit looked at himself and at his hands, then curling them into fists, "Yeah…but this is just a title…my _title_ as a captain didn't save Ike…"

"Oh for the love of-.." Yami grabbed Pit's shoulders and firmly shook him, "Snap. Out. Of it! Stop wallowing in your fucking self pity! Your pathetic crying about the god damn past isn't going to save ANYONE."

Pit stood there, helpless, he tried to search for words in his brain to fight back or give a cause to all of this, but nothing came out. He looked back at Yami, wringing himself away from him, "Well what AM I supposed to do then? What am I supposed to do to help Ike now?"

"What did Palutena say?" Yami asked turning around, "She had to have told you something more than what you said to your friends back there…"

Pit glanced at the black angel, getting sick of playing this charade with Yami. At that moment he did care about Ike, but he wanted to set things straight and visible and he felt like the only way to do that was to set the clear path of what was in front of him now. He took a deep breath and spoke in a normal tone.

"She said….she was sorry."

Yami opened his eyes in shock then dropped his gaze to his side, a bitter smile curling his lips, "Oh? Enlighten me with why she would say that. Why the hell would the goddess apologize to a low run like me?..."

Pit was about to speak, but Yami grabbed the hem of Pit's clothes and yanked him so they were eye to eye, Pit saw that Yami's eyes changed to a burning orange-red.

"After so long of suffering in the bowels of purgatory and hell that bitch thinks that a mere little apology will appease what happened to me?! Huh?!"

"I don't know what happened to you!" Pit shouted, trying to loosen Yami's grip, but the black angel wasn't convinced.

"She probably told you something other than the truth, that's what she told everyone else! I'm nothing but a traitor! I was nothing but someone that was a disgrace in her gaze!" Yami's grip tightened, causing Pit to put up a struggle.

"She told me NOTHING about what happened to you! She said that she didn't have the right to explain!" Pit screamed.

Yami froze, his eyes abruptly going back to the midnight blue they were originally, "What?"

Pit took a deep breath, calming down a little, "She told me that you would explain everything to me…that you were the one that had the right to tell me…"

The black angel held Pit's gaze for a bit longer before letting go of the captain, walking to the wall and leaning on it, his body sulking against it.

"I see…" Yami mumbled, "It all makes sense…"

Pit was a bit hesitant, but he stepped closer to Yami, but didn't touch him, figuring it was best to leave the black angel alone, "What….what happened to you?"

Yami turned his head and then smiled bitterly once more, "The real question is…what happened to us."

"To us?" Pit furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"…We were one soul before, Pit…"

Pit stood there, not believing his ears, "W-what?"

"I lied about what I said when we met. I wasn't just created out of thin air, Pit. We were the same person…why the hell do you think we look the same?"

"So…why were we-…"

"Why were we separated?" Yami looked away, "Because we were protecting the one thing we cared about most."

"Goddess Palutena?"

"Yes…"

"But…why?" Pit had his face slightly scrunched up as if trying to understand and let this sink in, but it just didn't add up in his mind.

"Do you remember anything when you were a cherub?" Yami asked randomly.

Pit gave a startled look; no one ever asked him that before, "No…"

"That's because when we were separated, your memories of when you were a cherub went with me…including the memories of us being separated."

"So…you know everything?"

"Oh yeah, like the time you got stuck in a cloud face first and you couldn't get out?" Yami muttered, "Or the time when you first tried to fly around the temple your clothes got caught on one of the beam poles?"

"I…I did all that?" Pit didn't remember _either _of those events happening, but he couldn't understand why and in love lost, his face was turning red.

"Oh yeah, but that's the icing on the cake for that…do you care for me to elaborate more or are you convinced?"

"I'm convinced…enough." Pit said quickly.

"Good, because you have enough childhood memories to make five novels." Yami added.

"Anyway..." Pit said rather irritated, "So why were we separated? And when were separated?

"I guess this is where I start from the beginning then…" Yami folded his wings around him slightly, "I'm sure you remember when Palutena told you when Medusa decided to betray the conduct of keeping gods and humans divided."

"Of course…but I wasn't even born at that time-…" Pit started, but saw Yami shake his head.

"You were born way before that time…even though the time between when Medusa was exiled from heaven had a huge gap between when Medusa made an attempt to take over Heaven and Angel Land, you were there."

"I see but…I don't see what that has to do with me."

"It has a lot to do with you… It has a lot to do with us…"

"Then tell me already!"

"…" Yami walked towards Pit, his eyes half lidded, "I think it's better if I show you."

"How?" Pit calmed down a little, getting a little edgy of Yami's sudden imminence.

"Shh…" Yami bowed his head and reached into his receptacle. Pit had a moment to see it held his DARKS and also what seemed to be a deck of cards. Yami flipped through the cards then pulled one from the deck. Pit was mildly confused, but on the card it read 'Wheel of Fortune'.

"Yami…what is that?" Pit asked as Yami stared at it for a moment. Yami didn't respond but he placed the card sideways over Pit's eyes so he couldn't see Yami. But he heard Yami start to chant.

'_Forgotten memories, awaken from slumber, arise from the crevices of the broken reminiscences and appear before the one you belong to…'_

"Yami?"

The black angel continued to chant the same phrase, and Pit started to feel his eyelids become heavy. Soon he couldn't keep them open any longer and collapsed towards Yami, who caught him easily.

The black angel wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Should he have told Pit any of this at all? Then he closed his eyes, '_If I wanted the answers…I probably would've wanted this too…'_

* * *

_Where am I?_

Pit opened his eyes, feeling his head spinning everywhere in his skull. He looked around, seeing that he was in somewhat familiar areas. He then noticed the marble floors, the calming aura and the holy statues.

_I'm in Angel Land? In Palutena's temple?_

Something didn't seem right though. Pit slowly got to his feet, walking towards the exit of the temple. He heard voices and turned his head, seeing Palutena at the altar.

"Palutena!" Pit approached her, "Goddess Palutena, there's something I need to ask of-…"

Pit stopped walking then realized that Palutena didn't turn around, or even acknowledge his presence. He bowed quickly then went to her side, "Goddess…" He reached out to touch her shoulder, only to his surprise, his hand went right through her.

_What the?!_

"Goddess Palutena…Are you sure that you really want to exile Medusa?"

Pit whipped towards where the pews were at, he didn't notice that someone was sitting there in the front row. His eyes widened a bit…

It was _him _sitting on that pew, his arms crossed across his chest, his wings spread out against the pew, head bowed slightly. From Pit's angle he could see that his hair was slightly longer and pulled into a low small pony tail.

"Captain…I'm afraid I have no choice…"

"Goddess… You understand that half of the population in Angel Land follows Medusa's word. You can't expect them to simply allow this…"

"I know…" Palutena closed her eyes, folding her hands together, "But…she's broken the conduct of keeping Gods and humans divided. I have to do my duty as a goddess to make sure she can never break the conduct again…even if it means losing some of the angel's faith in me…"

"If they lose faith in you, they were not angels at all."

Pit looked at Palutena, then the copy of him. Then realized what Yami meant by showing him.

This is the past…a flash back…this is what probably happened…and the time of when he was separated...

"So I have your faith, Captain?" Palutena turned around, smiling softly. The past Pit stood up then saluted his goddess.

"I would do anything for you, Goddess."

Pit watched as Palutena approached the other then raised her hand to him.

"There's no need to kneel to me…" Palutena laughed softly.

The past Pit laughed, standing up and scratched the back of his head, "Old habit I suppose. I apologize, Goddess."

"You're so silly…" She laughed a little, after a while she gave a sad smile, "I wish this was a more light hearted conversation…but I must ask a favor of you…"

"Yes…just name it."

Palutena's eyes went half lidded, "I can trust only you with this…because I know you'll get the job done…please…Be the one to lead the centurions as they guard Medusa's temporary prison for tonight. Make sure none of them fall to Medusa's temptations."

There was a short silence. Pit watched as the other went back to kneeling, "I will do it. She won't step one foot out of that prison."

"Thank you…" Palutena said with a sigh of relief, "I knew I could count on you, captain."

"Anything for my Goddess, and good friend." Was the sincere reply.

Pit blinked when he saw his past self move to leave, figuring it was best to follow he maneuvered around Palutena. Even though he knew he could go through her, he kind of found the thought rather disturbing.

He saw the other walk towards what used to be Medusa's temple. He clearly remembered Palutena keeping it up as a monument for some reason. Only so many angels knew why. Whenever Pit asked the elders, they would only reply, '_It was the night before Medusa's exile._'

Now he was about to find out the reason.

* * *

_I soooo wanted to end the chapter here, but Midnight Crystal Sage beat me with a club and told me if I wanted to keep my knee caps I have to continue so thank her._

* * *

Pit slowly stayed close behind his past self then saw him summon the dual blade in hand and stop at the middle of the steps. He was mildly confused then heard a rustle from behind him. They both turned around on instinct, even though Pit knew he was in a flashback he couldn't help but summon his blade.

Then they saw a couple cherubs giggling at the bottom of the steps. The past Pit chuckled softly then put his blade away. Embarrassed and glad that no one could see him, Pit did the same.

"You shouldn't be up at this hour." The past Pit called to the cherubs, "Run along home, besides, you shouldn't be here, it's off limits."

"Yes captain!" The cherubs chimed and headed back home. The past Pit watched them leave before continuing up the stairs.

_So I didn't change all that much…_Pit thought as his past self made it to the top of the steps. He frowned a bit, still wondering what could've happened and quickly went up the stairs to catch up. He almost froze when he heard pained screams inside the temple.

What really made Pit stop was the cruel laugh that followed...

"I will make you all pay for betraying me!"

_Medusa…_

Pit ran up the final steps, his eyes widening at what he saw. Centurions were using heaven chains to keep Medusa tied down, but she kept breaking them, despite the burning it seemed to do to her dark skin.

She laughed again and used her power to knock away some of centurions back. She howled in pain when an arrow struck her hand.

Pit turned his head and saw his past self aiming another arrow of light at Medusa, "This is as far as you go!"

The black haired woman stopped and then laughed softly, lowering her arms. The centurions seemed to slowly back away, but they stood their ground.

"Your orders, captain?" one of the centurions asked.

The past Pit looked at the group, seeing a couple injured from the attack, then pointed at a small group, "Take the injured out of here then protect Goddess Palutena."

"Yes sir!"

Pit watched as the centurions work to do their orders, then looked at Medusa, who only kept a fiendish smirk at his past self's direction. He knew it wasn't directed in his way and this most certainly wasn't the first time he met her, but he couldn't help but shudder.

"Oh Captain, my Captain…"

Pit watched as Medusa walked to what used to be her throne and sat down, the chains constricting her limbs and neck glowed in the darkness, aside from her glowing red eyes.

"Still my wretched sister's lap dog I see…" She mocked.

The past Pit didn't falter, but his eyes narrowed, "That is enough, Goddess Medusa. With all due respect, you know that what you did was against the conduct-…"

"Conduct smonduct."

Pit couldn't help but feel a pang of anger as she laughed at his past self's face, "You don't know any better do you, captain?"

"I'm afraid it is you that don't know." Was the calm reply.

Medusa laughed again, her sharp laugh echoing in the temple. Both Pits didn't find this funny. (found it hilarious because she said Both Pits I'm a loser)

"Oh captain, you are hilarious." She laughed a little more then frowned, "I'm afraid you're forgetting who the goddess around here is."

"I haven't forgotten, Medusa. Palutena is the goddess and always will be the goddess."

Medusa glared softly, then leaned back in her seat, "Quite the silver tongue you have there, Captain. But your wit will get you nowhere in this. I will have my revenge, and when I do…I'll make sure that my sister will feel my wrath…and I'll make sure you're next."

"How about we take care of him now, my Goddess?"

Pit looked from behind Medusa's throne, seeing a red haired male who had golden colored eyes that seemed to pierce into someone's soul with one glance. He wore black garments similar to what Yami wore.

"Kayne…" The past Pit uttered, summoning his dual blade, "I should've known you'd betray Goddess Palutena."

"Betray? Don't make me laugh, Pit." The red head replied, leaning on the side of the throne then smiled loyally to Medusa, "Medusa is obviously the stronger goddess, the _rightful _goddess. Humans were doing nothing but sin their life away. We were just doing the right thing as of taming them."

"Your so called 'taming' them is making them _suffer._"

"What does it matter to you? You don't have any connection to the humans at all. Besides, we can do so much with our power. And Palutena only fears it…right Goddess Medusa?"

"That is correct, Kayne…" The Goddess replied then looked at the other, "You see, I made Kayne the captain of _my_ army; the army that will take over Angel Land."

"No…" The past Pit paled.

"Yes…all the people that follow Medusa will be part of my army." Kayne smirked, "And we will take what is rightfully ours."

"Never! I won't let you!"

Pit could feel the tension grow, Kayne and his past self glared at each other and Medusa smirked.

"Well then, let us see what the Captain of Palutena can do against my captain, Kayne…will you take the honors Kayne?"

"With pleasure." Kayne stated, summoning a dark version of the Sacred Bow, smirking at the other, "I've wanted to do this for a _long_ time, Pit."

"Then I won't make this a waste of your time." The past Pit said softly, separating his bow to it's dual blades, "No matter what you think of me or my Goddess, I will prevail. I made a promise that I wouldn't let Medusa set foot out of this prison."

"Then we'll see if you can keep your word!" Kayne said as he lunged.

* * *

_And…you can thank Midnight Crystal Sage for having me stop it here. XD But believe me, Chapter 11 will not be a disappointment I assure you._

_So, most of this came out a LOT better than I thought it would; I personally love this chapter the most on how much everything's tying in.­_

_Kayne…was so last minute. But I think it did a nice touch though. My inspiration is turning…A LOT. _

_But…at least you know of some of Pit's past. The rest of it will be on Chapter 11._

_And I apologize about the wait, I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Now for some symbolism! Please read and review...or you'll have to wait longer!  
_

* * *

**Symbolism**

_Ike's Test- Just like if someone were to die, they are tested at either judgment or fate or whatever the hell they believe in, Ike is going through the same thing. Though in his case his test is if he lives or if he continues the process of taking a demon form. _

_Yami's distaste for humans- Okay, I know for a pure fact Zelda and Link are not human, so don't yell at me for that. Anyway, Yami isn't being racist, it's because he hates the smell of them due to a bad memory that aligns with Axis. _

_Yami and Palutena's relationship- To put it simply, they were good friends. But since the status thing kind of got in the way, they had to be really formal about it. Think of how teachers can't really be friendly with students a lot…it's a mode of respect. _

_Kayne- Pronounce his name as Cain. I thought of him last minute, if Goddess Palutena had a captain for her army, why not Medusa? Make's sense huh? Also if anyone knows about the bible at all, Cain committed the first murder of his brother, Abel. _

_Oh Captain! My Captain!- Now for those __Dead Poet's Society __junkies out there who recognized the quote, good for you! It's one of my favorite movies. And for those who haven't seen it, it's an amazing movie of Robin Williams. This quote is from a poem that is referenced of a fallen captain after they won the war. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling in Lust  
Part 11**

_Well, chapter 11. The real moment you've all probably been waiting for. The outcome of Kayne and Pit's battle!_

_I apologize for the very very VERY evil cliff hanger. But it was so worth it. Admit it, it was worth it. I mean, you're getting ready to read chapter 11 now, right?_

_So, I don't own anything, this is another decently long chapter. I'm typing this while I still have my thunder! Go me!_

* * *

Pit couldn't turn his head away; he knew well enough that something bad was going to happen to him…and that he had to witness it happen. He wanted to look away; he wanted to scream at Yami for making him see this.

But this is what he wanted…and he needed to know what happened to him and no matter how unforgiving the past maybe, he had to see it.

He watched the fight unfold; both captains intending to fight to the death for the sake of their goddesses; one was fighting for power and control of everything that exists…the other fighting for the status quo, fighting for humans and for the safety of the angels in Angel Land.

He watched every block and swing that his past self made, he started to notice a little bit of technique of being quick on his feet starting to show. He saw the ruthless yet precise technique of Yami's in his past self.

Pit was starting to believe Yami's words…but how did Yami and him get separated?

A clash of metal tore him out of his thoughts, looking up and seeing Kayne and his past self locked with their dual blades, both of them looking eye to eye, ruby irises burning into calm sapphire.

"Have you given up yet?" Kayne mocked, pushing his weight towards his rival. The other skidded a little on the floor, but stood his ground, pushing back just as much.

"I already told you, I wasn't going to allow Medusa to set foot outside of this prison." The past self replied with a glare and pushed harder, making Kayne's sandals skid against the floor.

"Oh, I'm afraid this little fight ends here, Pit." Kayne said, with a smirk. The other didn't catch on until he saw Kayne lifting his leg and kicking him in the stomach. The sucker swing caught the other off guard, giving Kayne the opportunity to make a swipe at his chest. Since he tried to dodge it, he lost his source of balance and collapsed to the ground, his hands accidentally released their iron grip on the dual blades which slid away on the floor.

Pit's eyes widened in horror, seeing Kayne laugh cruelly and pin the other down. The past self frantically looked and saw both dual blades out of reach, but one was just mere inches from his finger tips. Kayne raised the dual blade like a knife, intending to stab the other in the chest.

"It was nice knowing you…but say hello to the nothingness, because that's where you're going…"

Pit couldn't help but turn away but then heard a cry that wasn't his own. He looked back, seeing his past self's blade deep into Kayne's shoulder. The red head stumbled back, clearly winded as blood splattered on the marble floor.

"This battle isn't over yet." The past self replied, slowly getting to his feet.

"So…you do have some actual fight in you…" Kayne panted then gripped the blade that was on his shoulder, ripping it off and dropping it next to him, the blade clattering loudly on the ground, "I thought you were going to die in honor for your goddess. However I know you…you don't like bloodshed."

"There's a time and place for battle. And then there's a time for peace. There are some that want nothing but bloodshed, so there are times you have no choice but defeat those in their own game."

"Hah! Don't lecture me with your righteousness, Pit." Kayne lashed his blade again at the other, which was blocked easily, "Besides, you have only one blade now."

Pit watched as his other self defended from Kayne's two blades with a mild struggle, he was slightly surprised that Kayne didn't falter even with the injury he had. Kayne then smirked making a clean swipe at the other's stomach. Pit himself yelled out in pain in unison with his past self, clutching his side. It was like he felt it too…he wasn't bleeding, but he could feel it all the same.

"Now to finish you off." Kayne said, making another strike, but the captain dodged at the last second, grabbing his other blade from the ground which still had Kayne's blood fresh on the sharp edge. He put the two parts together and aimed an arrow at Kayne.

"Don't make me do this, Kayne…"

Kayne stood there for a moment then started laughing. Pit was slowly recovering from the last blow, and he could see his past self wobble a little, seeing as Kayne gave him a rather critical blow.

"You really had me going, Pit. I really thought you were going to kill me! Ha! Now I know you're all bluff!"

Pit's past self frowned, but still kept the arrow aimed at the red head. Kayne's yellow eyes gleamed then he raised his arms out, his wings mimicking the motion as well.

"Go ahead. Shoot. Let's see the captain himself commit a murder."

Pit knew what Kayne meant. There were many rules in Angel Land, one of the furthermost rules was to never intentionally kill another angel, even for the sake of defense. Murdering of another meant permanent exile no questions asked.

"What about you, Kayne? You _tried_ to kill me!"

"That's because I don't follow the rules of Palutena. I'm the captain of Medusa's army remember? And since Medusa is exiled supposedly, the rules don't particularly pertain to me. And besides, I'm not afraid to die…because Medusa promised me ever lasting immortality with no fear of going to the realm of nothingness. All I have to do is stand by her and lead her army." Kayne replied, then smirked widely, "While I have nothing to lose, you have _everything _to lose."

Pit looked at his past self; he could see that the other was contemplating this. If he let Kayne live now…there was no telling what he may do…he might set Medusa free and all hell would break loose in heaven literally.

But if he killed Kayne…Palutena would overlook that detail…right? His past self was best friends with the goddess!

Kayne gave a mocking look at him, taunting him with his smirk, "Come on, oh brave captain of Palutena's army! I'm _waiting!"_

Pit wanted to cry out, '_Don't do this! This could be a trap, please think this over before you do something you'll regret!'_ But nothing came out.

If this was for real…what would he have done?

"Is something wrong? Are the laws of right and wrong weighing your heart?" Kayne derided.

"What are you talking about Kayne?"

"What do you think I'm talking about? The system of so called good and evil…why is it Medusa's doings are evil?"

"Because her doings are harming innocent people-…" Pit started, but Kayne laughed.

"Innocent…" Kayne scoffed, "The same humans that sin, steal, commit infidelity and murder…innocent…"

"So what are you trying to say? That destroying their race is so much better?"

"Exactly…who needs humans anyway? They're pointless…a waste of space…they do nothing but create problems for us superior beings."

Pit could feel his blood boil, it reminded him of how Yami talked to the others. Apparently his past self's patience was growing thin, "They are the balance to everything that's living! Every thing that's living deserves to live a life!"

"Aren't you the idealist…" Kayne said, shaking his head, "And this is coming from someone who aims an arrow at his own kind…Face it, Pit. No matter how you look at it…there is NO good or evil…just power."

_Just power?... _Pit thought, then looked at his past self, who kept his focus on Kayne, his fingers about to release the arrow-

"Captain!"

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway of the temple, Palutena stood with her scepter in hand, and two centurions were on either side of her, ready to aim their arrows at anything that tried to harm the goddess.

"G-Goddess…" The past Pit whispered, lowering his bow. Palutena gazed at her captain before glaring at her sister.

"Medusa, we had an agreement. You would agree to leave quietly the next day with your followers in tow…this is the opposite of quietly."

"This wasn't an agreement, sister…and you know this." Medusa hissed, "I will take what's rightfully mine…and you will help me whether you like it or not."

"And how will you do that, Medusa?"

"I'll show you…" she opened her hand and a black orb appeared in her hand, the orb changed shape and formed into a black feathered arrow. She tossed the arrow to Kayne who aimed it easily at Palutena.

Pit felt like everything went in slow motion from there on out. Kayne released the arrow, which went towards the goddess of light. Suddenly everything sped up, Pit's past self dropped his weapon completely, moving in front of the goddess and took the hit, falling backwards with the arrow impaled to his chest. Pit felt the impact, the hot burning pain on his breast bone that brought him to his knees. His hands clutched his chest tightly as if trying to fend the pain, but his attempt was futile.

Palutena took a moment to register what happened, her eyes filling up with tears, "Captain!!"

"Oops…missed." Kayne couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't mind that now, Kayne, release me from these chains." Medusa hissed. Kayne nodded, releasing the chains off Medusa. The goddess of darkness pointed a finger at Palutena who held her fallen captain in her arms, "I have more where that came from…I will arm my army with the Arrows of the Fallen…I will have all the angels of Angel Land against you! And then I'll take back what's rightfully mine!"

The dark haired goddess opened a portal, walking towards it, "Come Kayne…we'll be going to our new temporary home…the Underworld…"

"Yes, Goddess." Kayne replied, looking over his shoulder, grinning at the sight of the other captain before walking into the portal after the goddess, which closed behind him.

"Goddess, we must remove the arrow quickly to heal the wound!" One of the centurions cried.

Palutena nodded softly, she was in too much of a shock to talk. Pit watched as the centurions shift his past self's tunic to remove the arrow. Pit could feel his vision get blurry his eyes falling to a close, the last thing he saw was a black feather on his breast bone.

* * *

The white angel twitched a bit, cracking his eyes open, seeing that he was in his room. He slowly and carefully sat up, looking around the room. Seeing his balcony window open he walked towards it, seeing it was night time with the moon out and bright.

And sitting on the balcony banister was Yami, looking up at the night sky. His still torn tunic billowed a little in the breeze. The white angel could see that the injury that Axis made on his back was almost healed up.

He also noticed there were other scars on Yami's back, some that seemed to have a similar pattern on his back. But he figured this was not the time to ask.

Pit was hesitant, but took another step; though Yami beat him into talking first.

"Do you believe me now?"

"…Yes." Pit said finally, looking at the damp ground. Yami turned his head, his hair fluffing out in the wind. Pit could see that his eyes were back to the deep blue they were normally.

"It…it doesn't explain how we were separated…" He stated slowly.

"I know…I figured if I kept you in the spell for too long you'll get overwhelmed." Yami replied, looking back to the view, "Besides…I don't want to think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Your past…is my memories. I'm like a walking photo album of you in your past. When you look into your past…_I have _to look at all the mistakes _I made_."

Pit felt a pang of guilt; he was so into finding the answers of everything…he never really considered Yami's feelings. He bit his bottom lip, looking down. He couldn't believe he was going to say this.

"I'm sorry…"

Yami was quiet, he tilted his head higher as if he were looking at the skies, "I would say I'm sorry too…but sorry is just a word people toss around carelessly…"

"That's another thing I don't get…" Pit said, getting angry, "Why do you always put down humans? In the past you seemed like you actually cared about them!"

"That was the past…" Yami stood up on the banister, looking over his shoulder again, "You do the math, Pit, there's so many years between now and the time we were separated…Over the years…I learned better…"

The black angel looked towards the horizon, muttering more to himself, "For once Kayne was right about something…"

"Is…Is Kayne still alive?" Pit asked, frowning deeply.

"Oh, he's alive and kicking…" Yami scowled, "He's probably trying to stroke Axis's ego to let him help into releasing Medusa from her prison."

"He wasn't in Axis's plans?"

"No actually…he ran away a _long _time ago when he knew you were coming to put Medusa in that prison…I would say he's responsible for most of the demons that attacked you in hell. He really didn't want you to succeed." Yami muttered, "Kayne is…and probably forever will be Medusa's bitch until he goes swimming in the River Styx."

"So if I saw him…"

"You wouldn't have recognized him…maybe felt like you knew him…but you wouldn't recognize him for the life of you."

Pit could hear Yami's voice drip with pure loathing when he spoke about Kayne.

"Is there more to this story that you're telling me?"

"Yeah…but I think you have more pressing things to worry about." Yami muttered, "But at least things are clear for you now enough to know that I'm not lying…"

"What's in it for you?" Pit asked suddenly.

"…" Yami turned around, Pit caught glance of the other's exposed chest, more scars and the black feather tattoo.

"What's in it for me? None of your damn business…I told you what you wanted to know, stop making me have to walk down fucking memory lane at your beckoning call."

"Yami…" Pit started, but Yami got off the banister, walking past him.

"You have other things to worry about, so stop stalling and take your fucking responsibility as a captain…or did you forget how to do that at the fight with Axis?"

That touched a nerve, because Pit felt his body twitch a little. Yami didn't turn to look at Pit, "And I'm not saying sorry to that either. Wallowing in the past never did any good for anyone…you can take that from me. You at least have a choice if you want to linger in the times of yore…I didn't."

Yami then left Pit alone in his room. The white angel looked to the ground, his body shook horribly. He figured that the black angel had a point; he had to do his responsibilities as a captain.

For Ike's sake and his own…he had to keep going.

* * *

Yami walked into the room Ike was in, seeing Ike having a fitful sleep, his face was perspiring, his body twitching and convulsing on the bed. The black angel couldn't help but feel a tug of sympathy.

"Been there, done that…" Yami mumbled simply, "I know you can hear me…you have to fight it…Pit can't do this on his own…"

Ike gritted his teeth, turning his body to and fro on the mattress. His hands clutching and loosening its grip on the sheets beneath him. Yami didn't make any move to comfort him.

After all, when he went through this, no one comforted him. They were all afraid of him. He closed his eyes murmuring lowly, "You can fight this…you out of all people should know how to fight…fight for your freedom…and if not…fight for Pit."

Yami then shook his head, "Why am I doing this?.."

"Because you feel apathy for a human, Yami. Still the same as before…even though you're cloaked in darkness."

Yami's blood ran cold when he heard the voice. The said voice laughed cruelly, walking out from the shaded corner of the room. The black angel's body twitched angrily, going into a fighting stance.

"I thought you'd never show your face again…"

"To be honest with you, I didn't think so either until you decided to fuck up the plan to setting Medusa free, then I really had to see what kind of loser you really were. How the 'former captain' was reduced to this."

"Shut the fuck up!" Yami roared, his hands turning to fists, his eye color changing to a red color, "What the hell are you doing here anyway, Kayne?"

"Simple…I'm here to take the Sacred Bow…" Kayne replied, his now blood red wings curved around him; his gold eyes gleaming into Yami's.

"You're not getting it." Yami replied sharply, "No one will and I'll keep that promise."

"Ha! You'll eat that promise, Yami!" Kayne smirked, "Or are you forgetting someone?"

Yami was mildly confused until Kayne showed a black bladed sword whip. The black angel's eyes widened. Kayne smirked then looked at the blade in his hands.

"A very nice blade indeed…belongs to a very special person…Oh I don't know…the name was at the tip of my tongue…"

"Where…How…" Yami couldn't even form sentences, he was full of rage.

"Oh, I have my ways…and if you keep stalling, there's no telling what will happen." Kayne said in a sarcastic sympathetic tone, "But I'll tell you now that the owner of this blade is in Axis's possession…unless you're willing to cooperate."

"Never!" Yami bellowed.

"Oh? Then I'll be _more than_ happy to let Axis know that…and you know Axis's motto…he takes no prisoners."

Yami glared at the ground, his mind was spinning and turning from one option to the other, both choices lead to an unforgiving result. Kayne chuckled, approaching Yami and tilting his head up so they were eye to eye.

"The choice is yours…but I'm not going to wait long for an answer."

* * *

_Well, Chapter 11 done…I'm starting to lack some reviews really…I guess I'm not trying hard enough to get reviews….so…I suppose I'll use a new kind of method to get you to review, since the nice way didn't work….-puts a gun to Pit's head- PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON OR THE BISHI GETS IT!!_

* * *

**Symbolism!**

_Yami's Eye color- You've probably seen this method before used in a billion other fics. But the changing color of Yami's eyes symbolize that Yami's emotions are normally very irrational. Here's a little cheat code of his eye colors and what they mean. _

_Normal- Blue_

_Angry- Orange-Red_

_Amused/lustful-Purple_

_Angsty- Green_

_Sleepy/Sleep walking- gray_

_Happy-Light Blue_

_Yellow- Demonic Aura/ performing a spell/ritual_

_Yami's Memory Spell- The spell that Yami uses on Pit was just a memory spell he learned from Omen. The card he uses is from the tarot deck. I'll be referencing a lot with the tarot deck. _

_Wheel of Fortune- This is the 10__th__Major Arcana in the tarot deck, this card concerns with fate. And that we shouldn't blame it for everything that goes wrong. Sometimes we have control and that we should take responsibility. And sometimes, luck is also thrown into the balance. _

_As for the Tarot Cards, I will only tell you what they mean, but I will let you guys interpret why I chose that card. I'd love to see what you guys think up of my insane madness XD. And see if you think like a Blackie._

_Angels Dying?- You're probably thinking 'Blackie, you're on crack, seriously. Angels can't die'…but have you ever thought why the hell would you need an army if no one dies? It just mind boggles me to death. Besides, of course you don't want angels to be killing each other, which is a sin. Dur. So if I said that if an angel 'dies' they go to the realm of nothingness or the River Styx, which is nothing but a river of souls, would it make more sense to you? Yes? No? Cheese? If not…uh…I apologize, I couldn't think of any better assumption. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling In Lust  
Part 12**

_Well, well, well, chapter twelve already. Phew, this is getting the best of me. I'm writing this at my campus in college. Since I'm getting inspiration here like none other. _

_Believe me, it's going to be difficult to continue the chapters, but I will do my best. Considering that I'm in college now and that I have to be actually responsible again (Yes, I can be responsible when I want to be) _

_I own nothing but Kayne and Yami…_

_Now for the part I've been DYING to write for AGES._

_Oh, I discovered Falling in Lust's Theme Song. It's going to be The Phrase that Pays by The Academy Is._

* * *

_It's dark…too dark._

_I can barely breathe, it's like my throat was being twisted from the inside out and squeezing the oxygen out from my lungs. I wasn't sure if the pounding sensation in my ears was my beating heart…then again I had assumption that my heart wasn't beating at all. _

_I open my eyes, but again…total darkness. It was cold, like ice was sliding over my skin. It was almost like I was naked…I tried to look at myself then let my hands be my eyes for a moment, my hand touched my bare stomach. Seeing as the rest of my body was the same feeling, it wasn't hard to comprehend I was stark naked._

_I was on my hands and knees so I placed my hand back down on the ground for balance. My hands were on a smooth cold surface. It felt like ice against my bare hands. _

_Unexpectedly a low glow of light appeared around me, burning embers of flames circled not too far away, almost close enough for me to reach out and touch the ring of fire. I tried to move, but my wrists were limited in movement since they were chained, my neck the same as well. I looked back down and saw that I was kneeling over a mirror like floor. _

_At least…I thought it looked like a mirror…my reflection wasn't there at all. I lifted my head, to see if Ragnell was near to help me break the chains that bound me to the mirror, but my thoughts were interrupted by a laugh…a laugh that was similar to mine though only more cruel. After looking around for the source of the laugh I looked back down and saw red eyes look back at me. _

_And those red eyes…belonged to my reflection in the mirror…only my so called reflection was completely clothed in attire and a smirk on his face._

* * *

"So what's it going to be, Yami?" Kayne asked still holding Yami's chin.

Yami growled angrily and twitched his head away, then looked at Ike who was still struggling with his own battle on the bed; His body twitching and shuddering.

"The Arrow of the Fallen is such a terrible thing isn't it? I haven't felt one myself but…I've heard it's painful." Kayne alleged while his hand floated down and touched the black feather tattoo on Yami's breastbone.

"You don't give a rat's ass about it." Yami snapped, trying to push Kayne's hand away, but Kayne grabbed his wrist.

"Heh, you caught me. I don't."

Swiftly, Kayne used an aura power and punched hard into Yami's chest, sending him backwards into the door. Yami slid down to the ground then made an attempt to get up.

"I told you I wasn't going to wait long for an answer. If you don't want to help me get the Sacred Bow, then I'll just take your light half and drag him down the River Styx…will _that_ make you talk?"

"Ha, that's if you could." Yami scowled, "Your little threats aren't going to work. Who cares if you're holding hostages, I don't care if you were holding 100 hostages, for all I know they could be fake. And besides, I refuse to be anyone's bitch. I'm sick and tired having to hear you or anyone that's like you trying to boss me around like they have a sense of authority."

"Where do you come off?" Kayne smirked, "You're _nothing, _Yami…you're not even a complete soul."

Kayne apparently struck a nerve, since the black winged angel narrowed his now red eyes at the other. The red head laughed obnoxiously in the room, clutching his side, "Pathetic…you're really pathetic…Anyone could tell you're just as low as any human on this earth."

"Don't…" Yami gritted his teeth, summoning his black aura, his hand gripping Kayne's throat and throwing him hard against the floor, which knocked the blade that was in Kayne's hand out from his grasp, "You _dare_ put me and humans on the same fucking _level!" _

"Why? Because you know it's true?" The red head spat, only for Yami's grip on his throat to tighten.

"Oh it's FAR from true." Yami hissed.

"Heh, a fallen angel." Kayne stated up at Yami, "You sacrificed everything for that bitch goddess didn't you? And how does that she repay you?" Kayne laughed in Yami's face, "She does _this_."

Yami's hand instantly turned into a fist, and hovered up to knock Kayne upside the face, "Shut! Up!"

Before Yami could throw the fist down, a force seemed to stop his fist in mid air. Kayne smirked widely, "Oh, for future reference, I've been training during my absence in the battle field…" He used his power to remove Yami's hand from his throat. Yami struggled to fight against it, but it was too strong for him to push back.

"You see, Axis was kind enough to lend me his power from some of the greatest mage leaders." Kayne smirked as he threw Yami back into the wall, "Wasn't that kind of him?"

"None of those powers belong to him!"Yami shouted, "What the fuck gives YOU the right to use them?!"

"Why does it matter? It's not like the ones who owned them before can say anything now…they're swimming in River Styx…and your little friend will be joining them if you keep hesitating."

"I highly doubt it!" Yami struggled to stand, but Kayne forced him down to the ground, but the black angel refused to cave in to the other's power, "I'm not fucking dumb!"

"I find that hard to believe." Kayne muttered, he was about to approach the black angel, but stopped, his attention going to the door.

Pit came inside, seeing Kayne a couple feet away from a struggling Yami. The white angel found himself staring into Kayne's eyes, feeling a sickening twist in his heart…why was he feeling this sudden loathing….and fear?

Was it because it was what Yami felt around Kayne?

"Ah…so this is your lighter half…It's nice to finally see you…again I suppose." Kayne said with an amused laugh. He then smirked, "And I hope that'll be the last time I have to see either of your faces again. Don't take it personally though I tend to have a sore side for those who get in my way."

Pit tore his eyes away from Kayne and at his darker side, "Y-Yami…."

"Don't worry about me…get the hell out of here!" Yami yelled.

"But!"

"I said get the fuck out!" Yami roared.

Pit turned to get out, but the door slammed before he could leave the room. Kayne chuckled, rather amused, "No, how about I let him watch as I take care of you…once I'm through I'll take him to hell where he'll help me set Medusa free."

The white angel went to Yami's side, he looked over, seeing that his injuries weren't too serious, then glared at Kayne, "What will you gain in setting Medusa free? Isn't Axis against the differentiation of good and evil?"

"He is actually...and so does Medusa." Kayne replied, "I stand corrected on what I said before in our last battle, Pit, There is no such thing as good or evil…just power. And to those who cannot control it or contain it are simply wasted spaces."

Pit shook his head, "Wrong…you have it all wrong! No one should be judged like that! …That's not fair!"

"And your source of judgment isn't fair either…look at your other half…" Kayne smirked, "He isn't all exactly 'correctly judged', ask him yourself…"

Pit turned to Yami who was avoiding his gaze and staring at the ground. Kayne continued, "After I struck him with the Arrow of the Fallen, little Yami here was sent to hell. Because your so called holy goddess thought that he was corrupt to the point that he was no longer an angel, even though he was a loyal servant to her all those years…and now look at him, not only has heaven rejected him, but hell and earth as well…because he's nothing but a _partial soul_."

"Partial soul?" Pit repeated.

"That's right…Yami is…a fragment, he's not complete soul since he's only what's made of your past, the memory of what happened the night and the 'evil corruption' that's inside of him. All of that was mingled together to make him apart from you…but he got the short end of the stick…and was sent to hell."

"Shut up…" Yami growled, slowly getting to his feet. Pit could see blood trail from the corner of his mouth. His teeth were grinding together and hands curled to fists.

"Why? Because it's the mere truth?" Kayne said rather calmly, "It hurts doesn't it? The Arrow of the Fallen still lives inside of you…eating what's left of your soul until there's no more…"

"Just like Ike…" Pit whispered to himself.

"That's right…He's still taking in the mistake that he did years ago…protecting the Goddess he thought would save him, only to suffer for the rest of his miserable life."

"But why…" Pit looked at Yami, "Why would you wish that upon anyone if you suffered?!"

There was a long silence, Pit felt like he shouldn't have asked. The black angel lifted his head with narrowed eyes.

"Why? I'll tell you why…As much as I hate to admit it…I believed what Axis dreamed…a world where it was just one kingdom, no heaven or hell…just one kingdom…because how does anyone define what's good and what's evil anymore…? That once you do something that looks wrong to the godly eye, you should be shunned forever? What kind of fucking logic is that?"

"Yami…" Pit started, but the other ignored him.

"There's no logic to it…no reason…all heaven wants…all Palutena wants is perfection. Fucking flawless perfection…everyone looks like fucking _clones_! For what?! Just to know that you didn't live your lives like most people…and then those who lived their life go to fucking hell...But now…after all this….I don't know _what_ to believe anymore…"

Yami summoned his dual blade, "But I know one thing for sure…I'm sick and tired of being mislead...by heaven, by hell, by every fucking soul that passes my fucking way! I'm going on my own…and if you get in my fucking way, Kayne…"

He hurled himself at Kayne, hacking mercilessly at the red angel, startled, Kayne didn't have time to defend and had angry cuts going up and down his arms. As much as the red angel tried to fight back, the black angel was one step ahead of him. His eyes were an angry red that competed with Kayne's wing color.

"I'll finish you off! And not just by killing you! I'll drown you in the fucking River Styx myself! And I'll make sure that you drown slowly and painfully!"

Kayne jumped back towards the window, his blood dripping on the carpet floor as he made his retreat, Pit saw a glowing symbol on his exposed chest.

The Sin of Envy symbol.

As soon as Kayne was out of the room, Yami dropped his blood stained bow to the floor. Pit was hesitant, but took a step towards Yami who sank to his knees. He could see the black angel fold his wings around him.

"Yami..."

"Stay back…" Yami said, his voice sounding hoarse.

Pit looked at Yami's hands, seeing them shake tremendously before his hands gripped the carpet before him.

He took another step, but Yami snapped, "I said fucking stay back!"

"What's happening to you?" Pit asked, not approaching Yami, but revolving around the black angel to be face to face with him.

The only response Pit received was Yami's panting. He bit his bottom lip nervously, not sure if he should get the others to come in and help. Then again, he wasn't sure if they would want to help Yami after their last encounter.

"I'm…fine…Just…Just give me a second…" Yami said finally. Soon Yami unfolded his wings, he was still shaking immensely, but he looked a lot calmer than before. Pit attempted to approach the black winged angel, and upon seeing that Yami didn't stop him he went immediately to the other's side.

"Yami…are…"

"Yes…I'm fine…" Yami replied, "A little shook up…It's been a while since I've went into that phase…"

"Phase?" Pit asked.

"Yeah…" Yami turned his head. Pit saw a symbol on the back of his neck. It was similar to Kayne's, however his meant the Sin of Wrath, "It's part of the good ol' Arrow of the Fallen package. I'm the sin of Wrath…which means I'll have episodes of anger…get me pissed off enough, I'll go into a Berserker phase…"

"Will…Ike get something like that too?" Pit asked, pointing to the back of Yami's neck.

"This? Most likely…depending on what sin he is."

Both angels didn't speak for a while, seeming to trying to think of something to say. Finally Pit whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"…About what?"

"Everything…I…I was so concerned about everything else…about Ike…about this whole thing…about heaven being in danger…And you're my other half…a part of _me_…that I have been so ignorant to…"

"It's natural to be ignorant to what you were taught to avoid…" Yami replied, "Besides…what are you to believe when you were taught to not fall to evil's temptation?"

"Still…"

"Don't worry…I didn't come here to ask for your trust…"

Pit wasn't sure on how to respond to that. He shook his head, then turned Yami's head to face him, "Yami…Please…I know it's hard…but…I need to know…what _really _happened after you got hit by the Arrow of the Fallen?"

Yami stared at Pit, then replied, "Why does it bother you so much as to what happened after? We were separated…"

"No…_how…_I want to know how we were separated…"

Yami closed his eyes, sighing, "It's not-…"

"But I want to know!"

The black angel opened his eyes, seeing the pleading look on Pit's face.

"Fine…" Yami breathed in, "After what happened in Medusa's temple, they brought me to the hospital wing, in hopes of trying to rid of whatever was injected in me from the Arrow of the Fallen. Unfortunately at the time, the cursed arrow was so new…that none of the Elders knew how to remove the poison…Palutena couldn't physically remove the curse from me…since it was like removing sin entirely from a body…if she did that to me…she would've been forced to do that to everyone that stepped foot into judgment. ."

The black angel folded his wings back around him slightly, "So…she summoned an Aurist…a mage that specializes in emotions and the soul…"

"And..?" Pit asked hesitantly, "What did the mage do?"

"She told Palutena…that in order for her to remove the curse, she had to extract everything from thoughts to memories from us…and place them with me…So it was like you were starting over again…but with the same body…"

"And when we were separated…"

"I was sent to hell…" Yami finished.

There was another silence, Pit wasn't so sure about one thing, "How come when I went to hell to seal Medusa away…I didn't see you then?"

"…" Yami stood up, "That's another reason why I joined Axis…"

"Which was?"

"Remember the Aurist that separated us?.." Yami reminded, "Her given orders were to destroy me after I was drawn out of your body…to prevent me from rebelling…"

"And the Aurist didn't?"

"No…she couldn't bring herself to do it…"

"So she sent you to hell instead?"

"She couldn't bring me with her back to Earth…so…that's what she did…" Yami was quiet, as if remising memories through then.

"That still doesn't answer my question…" Pit mentioned.

"Well…after a long time…that same Aurist became the Grim Reaper…she had the right of authority to souls if they were misjudged…and she came back and got me out of hell. After that…she said I was free…that I wasn't in her debt since she felt like she was responsible what happened to me…even though that wasn't the case…But…I wandered Earth…and saw how humans were…their true bloody nature…and the more I saw…the more angry I was at myself for wanting to protect them so much…"

Yami crossed his arms, "I…went back to go to Limbo to see the Aurist again…and I stumbled upon an Aurist tribe that was under attack by goons that were part of Axis's gang….So…I did what I could, and since they didn't know better, they thought I was an angel of death so they left immediately…The Aurist tribe allowed me to stay there…I learned their ways…and found that they believe in acceptance….neutrality…a peaceful state…And it was something that I embraced…after all…I had nothing else to look up to…Eventually I met up with the Aurist that spared and saved me…and I lived with her in Purgatory…Until she was taken hostage by Axis…"

"So you joined forces with him in exchange for her…" Pit stated.

"Yes…you could say that…but he still has her hostage…he's only keeping her alive because of me…but it's only a matter of time until Axis's patience will run thin. To keep me there, he also said that he would help me gain the revenge I wanted and be back to my original form if I continued to follow him…Stupidly, I believed it."

The black angel sighed loudly, "I don't know why I bother anymore to be honest…I've trusted so many…I think the only one that kept their promise was the Aurist…Sileny…"

"Is that her name?"

"Yes…but she's called Omen…" Yami replied, "She's a strong Aurist…I wouldn't be surprised if Axis is trying to drain her of her powers like he did every leader…since he's a Halfling… he lives off power like a parasite."

"That's why he's so confident that he can take over Heaven _and _Hell."

"No, he's just a fucking crazy psycho that needs to be stopped, but I guess confidence plays a role in this too."

"…Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"How can we defeat something like that?"

"To be honest…I really don't know…but my first course of action is to go to hell and find Kayne. Seeing as he's my 'replacement' for failing to bring you to hell, he most likely knows the new plan on what's going to happen next in their scheme of plans…otherwise…I think if we wait, they'll most likely come to us seeing as what they want is with us."

"The Sacred Bow."

"Correct."

Pit summoned the Sacred Bow, holding it in his hands, this one thing…it didn't breathe…it didn't speak…it was just an object…yet so many lives were torn and ruined because of evil's desire to have it. He held it close to himself, then looked at Yami, "I'll never give this up…even if it means being torn from this earth…They will not have the Sacred Bow that was entrusted to me by the Goddess Herself without a fight."

Yami's eyes gazed over at Ike, "And Ike's going to be fighting his own source of demons as well…"

Pit looked up at Ike too, putting away his bow and walking over to Ike, his hand gently touching the other's cheek, feeling the other's sweaty and burning skin."And I made a promise to Ike too…that I'll save him…" Pit then looked at his arm that had the black feather outline still there, "And myself as well…"

"I figured you'd say that…We got one hell of a fight ahead of all of us then…I hope you're aware of that."

* * *

_Sweet Jebus._

_Okay, so I took a huge ass hiatus on this, only because I was having a brain fart here and there….and I was extremely stuck in the fight between Yami and Kayne. _

_So…if ANYONE got lost in this chapter…I apologize, feel free to ask questions in reviews. And if I royally fucked up plot wise…eh…I'll fix it, I promise. _

_Anygay, Read and Review. I'll post the next chapter faster next time._

* * *

**Symbolism**

_Ike's Predicament- So that you can see what I'm seeing. Ike's chained by his wrists and neck to a mirror that he's forced to look at beneath him. _

_Yami's Exile- If anyone is Christian, they will understand this. Lucifer was one of the strongest angels in heaven, also known as one of the purest. He was sent to hell when he turned against God. Yami's situation is similar, only he was going to be destroyed completely. _

_Palutena's Reasoning- Now, Goddess or not, Palutena has some restrictions in her powers. Aside from not being able to control a human's will, she cannot separate the good or the evil of a person. Otherwise she will have to do that for every soul that stepped foot into heaven. Since she's a good little goddess, she was only following rules of conduct; otherwise it'd defeat the purpose of why she exiled Medusa. _

_Ike's Dark Self- Huh. Another last minute thing. I've looked through a bunch of works and saw there's a quote on quote 'Psycho Ike' floating about. Well, considering that my story consists of Ike's darkness taking over. Besides I think it suits this story pretty much, don't you think?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Falling In Lust  
Part 13 **

_Bwahaha, chapter 13. Finally right?_

_Finally we'll get to see the outcome of Ike in this chapter. _**_smirk_**

_Let's just say….Ike fans…you won't be disappointed _**_smirks wider _**_At least I'm not disappointed with what I did to him, then again I don't know what makes you happy…I don't know if a dead Ike, a bloody Ike or an alive ol' boring Ike makes ya happy but…..Bah, I better shut up before I spoil it for you._

_What can I say? My ego's hit the roof and you should know by now that I'm an evil bitch. I show no mercy._

_I own nothing but Yami, Omen and Kayne…I don't care for owning Axis…even though he is my own…..eh…just don't use him…he's too fugly._

_Now, for those who are highly religious, this is not directed to anyone to hurt anyone's feelings. Every chapter I write, I'm waiting for one person to yell at me for bashing on a certain religion. To be quite honest, I'm taking a little bit of different religions here and there…whatever seems suitable for the story and I use them at my disposal. It's only for reader's enjoyment, not for the simple pleasure of making fun of something spiritual. Because I know faith is a sensitive thing to a lot of people. And if it offends you or if it seems like I cross the line on something, I apologize._

--

Pit stirred from his slumber, his eyes cracking open. His body felt like it was last night's punching bag because every muscle in his body ached. He sat up; finding the reason why was he slept on the floor next to Ike's bed.

The white angel turned his head, seeing Yami lying on his side with his back facing him. From his angle, he couldn't tell if the black angel was asleep or not. He slowly stood up in motions to wake the other up, then saw Yami's DARKs and his card deck next to him.

Pit looked at Yami's face, seeing the other had a rather calm look, his breathing soft and deep. Pit then reached out and picked up the deck. He suddenly felt a rush of aura coming from the cards…strong power was contained in the cards. (Gawd I can't believe I'm using a Yu-gi-oh! Analogy….)

He flipped through the cards slowly, occasionally looking at Yami to make sure he didn't wake up. He then stopped at the card of Judgment. He was curious what all the cards secretly meant. He never seen tarot cards before, he was always told they were works of evil.

Suddenly a hand snatched the cards away, Pit jumped back a little, seeing the black angel glaring angrily at him, "And just what the hell do you think you are?"

"I…I was just looking at them." Pit defended. Yami continued to glare and held the tarot cards close to him.

"Don't touch them without my permission."

"S-Sorry." Pit frowned lightly, seeing Yami look through them to make sure all of them were there. He watched how deeply concerned Yami was when he was looking though each card like they were his treasure. He gathered his courage, scooting closer to Yami, "Those cards…they're really important to you…aren't they?"

Yami paused, looking up at Pit, "They were given to me. Tarot is given from user to user. With every user, the tarot deck gets stronger with every soul tie it has to it."

"Soul ties?" Pit asked, confused.

"Well, some tarot users pass away, normally an Aurist ritual is made before one passes away to leave a soul tie on the tarot deck…so a piece of someone's soul is in the deck. Sometimes a Tarot user that is given a new deck will leave a piece of his or her soul into the deck before giving it to another as a gift to keep the tradition. The more soul ties it has on the deck…the stronger it is."

"That makes sense…do you know how many soul ties are on yours?" Pit asked, tilting his head.

"This was Omen's for a long time. She gave it to me…" Yami frowned, closing his eyes, "She knew she was going to be taken away by Axis…"

"So why…"

"If she fought back she wouldn't be alive…Omen's lived just as long as Axis…she knows damn well not to mess with things she cannot control." Yami looked up, "Axis is a half human…he's not even alive…"

"But you followed him before." Pit reminded him.

"Yeah…I kind of felt the same way he did. Powerless. He supposedly lost his family when he was still human. And when he had this power…he forgot everything of what it means to be humane…he sacrificed half of his soul…which was probably his good part of his soul if there was any…and his life entirely to this demon spirit that roamed earth, proclaiming to have the elite and ultimate army of the underworld."

"You mean those demons we saw yesterday?"

"Of the weaker foot demons yes, but there's more where that came from, I only knew about that secret out of mere luck while I was still following Axis."

Pit looked down at his hands, remembering how strong the demons were. He looked up at Yami and opened his mouth, but it seemed like Yami knew what he was thinking.

"I used to train against those demons. Axis was planning on using me to be the captain of his 'demon army'. Seeing as he proclaimed himself to be the captain of the army, I see there were a slight change of plans that I was knocked up the loop about. But that doesn't matter anymore." Yami laughed bitterly at the last part.

"No kidding…Do you…really think he'll take over hell and heaven?"

"What does he have to lose? His life? He has nothing better to do…Evil…doesn't just come out of nowhere…"

The white angel thought about this for a moment, but gave a confused look at Yami, "How do you think of it like that? People sin…because they're sinners…."

"Supposedly yes…Do you believe when a person is born they're a sinner?"

"No…Everyone has a right to live…." Pit replied.

"Heh…and what if a god proclaimed that the moment you were born…you're a mortal sin…unless you were blessed with _their _blessing?"

Pit stared at Yami, finding it rather hard to believe. The black angel continued, "Let's face it. Gods and Goddesses alike are out to just make an army of brainwashed clones to do their dirty work. If Axis wasn't half human, I'd consider him just as lowly."

"…" Pit could see where this was coming from, "You're…still bitter about Palutena…"

"Not only Palutena…Medusa too…and if any other gods exist, I hate them too."

That surprised Pit, "Really? But wh-"

"None of your damn business."

Pit's wing feathers ruffled in annoyance, "Yami…"

"Look, I hate talking about things that tie in with my past….aren't you getting a little tired of knowing me through my past?" Yami asked.

"But…your past is what makes you…you…"

"…" Yami didn't look at Pit in the eye, instead he was looking at Ike, "He has been out for a while."

"…You know what's happening to him…right?"

"He's in the judgment process. The process all those that were hit by the arrow of the Fallen go through."

"…Does it hurt?"

Yami glanced at Pit, who was staring down at the ground, guilt written all over his face.

"I can't say it's the most pleasant way of judgment…" Yami replied, there wasn't a kinder way of saying it. He watched as Pit went next to the swordsman, placing a gentle hand on his sweaty face.

"Ike…Ike please…"

Yami saw a tear drop on the sheets. The white angel fell to his knees, clinging to the older male's body, "Please! Don't leave me like this! I…I can't…I can't do this…" Pit sobbed, rubbing his face into Ike's chest, his voice muffled, "I can't do this…not without you…"

The black angel looked at the deck of cards in his hand then pulled one of the major arcena, The Hermit, "I can't ease his pain…but I can see how far in the process he's gone."

Pit looked up, watching Yami place a hand over Ike's eyes, his other hand putting the card to his forehead. The white angel frowned lightly, "What are you going to do?"

"It's an Aurist method called Dream Surfing…We can tap into someone's consciousness and their dreams through their sleep. I may not be able to do anything in terms of helping Ike…" Yami paused wondering why he was even doing this in the first place, he didn't have to console Pit…he owed him nothing.

But for some reason he was curious as well, "But…maybe if we know he's still holding on…it'll give you some hope…"

"Wait…can you…"

"No." Yami knew exactly what the white angel was going to ask.

"Please!" Pit begged, "I want to make sure he's okay!"

"Its too dangerous," Yami shot an angry glare at the other, "If something goes wrong, we're screwed!"

Pit reached and touched Yami's arm, "Please…I promise I won't get in the way…I promise…"

The black angel stared at Pit before shaking his head, "Fine…but the moment something goes wrong we're getting out….stay close."

Pit didn't need to be told twice, he kept a grip on Yami's arm. The black angel looked away and took a deep steady breath before chanting, '_Card of seeking knowledge, to look beyond the distances and dimensions….Hermit…lend me your aid…'_

Pit felt like his soul was pulling away from his body, when he looked at Ike, his vision went pitch black.

--

Ike felt the chains that were on his wrists and neck tug him closer to the mirror. He stared into it and saw that his reflection was holding the chains. The mercenary coughed to dampen his dry throat, his hands clinging to the choker that was at his throat. (You know that's a hot image ladies, don't deny it and in case you forgot, he's naked.)

"So you're the sin….the sin that lives within me." He managed, his eyes going half lidded.

The reflection smirked, tugging once more at Ike's chains.

"_Why yes…I am your sin…the Sin of Vanity."_

"Vanity?"

The reflection's laugh echoed in Ike's ears, causing him to wince in pain, _"Yes, you sinful bastard, you've been looking to yourself for too long."_

"Why do you say that?" Ike questioned, he didn't see himself as the sin of vanity at all.

"_You should be asking yourself that…oh that's right…I'm a part of you now…so that's me, my bad." _

Without warning, the reflection roughly yanked on Ike's chains. Ike put his hands on the mirror, but to his horror his hands sank through the mirror. The mirror image of Ike smirked wickedly, shifting his hands on the chains to get a better grip.

"_I think it's time we had a little reunion, don't you think?"_

Yami landed easily on the ground, holding onto Pit who was shaking a little from the transport into Ike's consciousness. The black angel squinted around, "It's rather dark…I guess most of his thinking has been shut down."

He looked at Pit, who didn't like how Yami said that. The darker half cleared his throat, "That doesn't matter…let's keep looking."

Pit gave a hesitant nod and followed Yami closely. The black angel saw the other being hesitant and sighed, gripping the other's hand, "I'm not going anywhere without you, if you get lost in someone's consciousness, you're lost forever. Long as you stay with me, you're safe."

That wasn't all too comforting, but it made Pit stay very close to Yami. The black angel didn't care too much for it, but figured it was the only way and held out the Hermit card out, which transformed into a lantern.

"Do you think we'll find Ike here?"

"Well, he certainly won't be anywhere else but here…I can assure you that." Yami replied, shifting the lantern through the darkness in hopes of seeing what was ahead.

"_Yes, you sinful bastard, you've been looking to yourself for too long."_

Yami froze cold when he heard the voice, his hand almost letting go of the lantern that was in his hand. Pit gave a confused look at the black angel, "Yami?"

"Why do you say that?"

Pit snapped his head to the direction of the voices, "That was Ike's voice!"

Yami wasn't listening to Pit, his face contorted in horror, '_No….No…it can't be….He couldn't!'_

"_You should be asking yourself that…oh that's right…I'm a part of you now…so that's me, my bad." _

Before Pit could look back at Yami, the black angel dropped the lantern, running towards the voices. Pit's eyes widened, panic rushing at the white angel as fast as Yami ran, "Yami!!"

The black angel kept running towards the voices, determined to think that his assumptions were lying to him. That what he was hearing was just someone else's voice and not the voice it belonged to. That it wasn't him…not _him!_

"_I think it's time we had a little reunion, don't you think?"_

--

Yami came to a halt, the dim glow of the fire circle over a Silver rimmed mirror, he saw Ike being chained to it, but his eyes were more glued to the mirror.

"Yami!"

The black angel sank to his knees, ignoring Pit who ran with the lantern in hand. He went over to the black angel, "Are you okay?"

Before the mirror could pull at the chains, Ike tugged back, his hands going back to the choker, "No! I'll never submit to the likes of sin!"

Pit's eyes widened, "Why is…why is Ike…chained to that mirror?" He looked at Yami, still lost as to why he was acting like this.

"_A bit late for hesitance, lighter half, you're in the phase of judgment…and if you think your precious little angel is going to save you…" _The mirror gave a teasing tug, rather amused with Ike's struggling, "_Think again."_

Pit felt like his blood went cold, that voice….it sounded so familiar….yet so strange to him…

"I'm not giving up on Pit! He promised he would pull through..." Ike growled, tugging back, trying to stand, but it was like the choker weight a ton around his neck.

The white angel stared at Ike, watching as the mercenary struggled to stay above the mirror. He felt tears ready to roll down his face, "Ike…"

"_I think not…you see…Little 'Cupid' didn't tell you that the Arrow of the Fallen is very permanent…"_

"You liar!" Ike shouted.

"_Oh no, I would never do such thing." _ The reflection chuckled, "_I'm telling you the truth. Why do you think Pit didn't give you the 'glorious cure' if it wasn't permanent?"_

The black angel was slowly coming back to his senses, but still looked shaken up. Pit felt his heart sank, whoever this voice was, they had a point.

"I don't know and I don't care! I'm not going to let my damn reflection tell me what to believe!" Ike yelled, he was breathing heavily, his face contorted with pain and exhaustion.

The white angel snapped his head up, even though Ike was at his judgment…even though he was in pain…he still defended him…even though all of this…this whole curse, this whole wager of life and death…was all his fault.

Yet Ike still protected him…

"_That's how you think? Pathetic."_ The reflection was laughing as he jerked at Ike's chains, but like a reluctant dog, Ike jerked back, _"Quit deluding yourself, he's not going to save you…consider yourself in eternal damnation."_

"SHUT UP!" Ike roared.

The reflection laughed again, giving another yank at the chains, Ike tried to hold back, but he slipped. Pit's eyes widened as he ran towards the mercenary.

"IKE!"

The blue haired male looked up, seeing Pit running towards him, in the spur of the moment he reached his hand out. The white angel took flight to gain speed his own hand reaching out to Ike.

The reflection frowned, taking this opportunity to tug as hard as he could on the chains. Ike felt his body being pulled back towards the mirror, before his hand could touch Pit's, he felt himself sinking into the mirror.

"Pit!" Ike kept reaching out, his body slowly becoming submerged into the water. The white angel went to the edge of the mirror, grabbing Ike's hand, but the forces of the mirror were stronger. Pit could feel his grip waning; he desperately tried to hold onto Ike's hand.

"Ike! Please! This can't end like this!"

"Cupid…I'm…I'm sorry!" Ike felt his hand slipping from Pit's his eyes went half lidded, "I…I wanted to say…I…"

Both Ike and Pit's hands slipped on grip. Pit felt like everything went in slow motion as the mirror ensnared Ike into its water like trap. The last thing Pit saw was Ike's softened face before he was completely submerged.

"IKE!" As soon as Pit touched the mirror, the glass solidified, the white angel tried to punch at the mirror, but he knew that it would do nothing.

Ike was gone…he lost Ike again…

Yami stared at Pit as he pounded his fist into the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw something take shape from the mirror.

Pit was sobbing, his tears making water trails on the clear surface beneath him. He felt a hand tilt his face up. He was shocked to see it was Ike's face, but what shocked him more was the eyes that looked back at him.

Red….Blood red eyes…

"Is the cupid crying? Let me catch those tears…" The blue haired male licked away the tears that were on Pit's face, "Why the long face? I'm back…"

The white angel stumbled back, landing on his backside. He looked away from the other's eyes, only to his horror the red and white demon like wings that graced the mercenary's back.

"Oh…" The older male glanced at his shoulders, stretching out the demon wings to it's wing span, "Like the new addition to me?"

"Ike…" Pit stammered.

"Nope…" The bluenette chuckled, "Don't get me confused with that loser…I'm the sin…I just gained control of his body completely…his vessel is at my disposal."

He laughed evilly kneeling in front of Pit, capturing the white angel's face in his hand, his face inches away from Pit's, "You can call me Vice…the sin of Vanity."

"Get your fucking hands off of him!!"

Without warning Vice tore away from the shocked white angel, using Ragnell to block the sword that came flying down his direction, knocking it away. Another sword came shooting down at Vice. The sin of Vanity easily swung it away, chuckling.

"It's been a long time…Yami."

Yami was holding two more swords in his hands, his eye color was very erratic, he flew at the demon, swinging the swords relentlessly. Vice blocked each one, giving a bored yawn before using Ragnell to throw Yami back. The black angel flew backwards and skidded to a halt on the dark ground. His eyes widened when his own sword landed tip first into the ground between his legs.

Vice gave an amused chuckle, "Careless and short tempered as before…"

"Why!?" Yami snapped, scrambling to his feet, "Why did you come back!?"

"Because…I wanted to see you again." Was the simple reply.

--

**_smirks wider_**_ Ah, things are starting to heat up now._

_Nothing much really to say but aside the fact that I apologize for the delay. School is making me it's bitch. And I can assure anyone can attest to that._

_So don't hate me x.xU Please._

_Oh! I started a thread on Gaia Online! __www. gaiaonline. com/forum /chatterbox /falling-in-lust-thread/ t.435024271/__ Please visit it, ask questions, please! Feel free to leave suggestions and comments too! I love hearing from you guys! Just close the spaces in the URL._

_Well, I'm off to bed, I got work in two hours **snore**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Falling In Lust  
Part 14**

_This is strange, yet again I'm writing in the car. _

_Well as of now I'm procrastinating on my writing prompt. Hurray._

_I'm sure all of you are dying to know what happens now. So I figured I'd stop the torture and get on with the deep cuts and digging. _

_Especially since I have someone who I know in real life who's read the story and is dying for me to continue it….and Midnight's been nagging me to get on with it…._

_Consider yourselves lucky. _

_I own nothing…You know what I own. If not…I don't know why the hell you're in the 14__th__ chapter………….Spoiled fucks._

"Why!? Why did you come back!?"

"Because I wanted to see you again."

Pit felt like he was missing out on something. What were they talking about?

Vice walked back to Pit, grabbing his arm and hoisted him to his feet, "I made a deal with Axis…if I convince Cupid to hand over the sacred bow…I can be with you once more…"

"That's not possible Vice and you fucking know it!" Yami snapped, grabbing the sword from the ground and holding it out, "Not even Axis has the power to break the chains of sin!"

"He doesn't yet…" Vice replied, then slid an arm over Pit's shoulders, "Once he has the Sacred Bow…Medusa will be more than happy to do it for me."

Yami growled, "It makes sense then…That's why you forced Ike to go in front of Pit to deflect the Arrow of the Fallen!"

Pit's eyes widened, his mind flashing to when Yami aimed the Arrow of the Fallen at his direction and Ike took the shot. His pained face ran through his mind.

"I could say that I had some association to that, but it was all him." Vice chuckled, "After all, humans would do anything for the ones they consider gods."

The demon suddenly released Pit, walking towards Yami, "Ike and I are very alike…that's why I must be his darker entity…because I would do the same for you."

Yami backed away, holding the sword up, "Stay back! Don't! Come! Near me!"

"Yami…." Vice called out, "My beloved…why must you avoid me so earnestly?"

"Beloved?" Pit whispered.

"Shut up!" Yami snapped. Pit could see Yami's eyes glazed. That normally confident, determined side to him…was gone in an instant…

"I know…the past was hard…for the both of us…but we can put that behind us...I did…I know you can too…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

Vice stopped walking two feet away from Yami. The demon stood there watching Yami gripping the sword in his hands. Even with the strong stance that Yami managed to hold up, his body trembled while his grip on the sword was so tight that the blade wobbled.

"Don't you _dare_ bring the past up…putting it behind us…nothing that happened before can be put behind us…I had to _live_ with it!"

"You didn't think I had my share of living the past?" Vice pressed, his eyes glanced down to the ground, "Is this how you repay me for trying to come back to you?"

The words that Vice spoke only made Yami shake even more. The black angel glared at Vice, "You bastard! I don't owe you anything! Stop putting the blame on me!"

"I never did...can't we put this behind us?" Vice took a step forward to Yami, "Where we could be like what we were before-"

"Stop this!"

Vice looked up, Pit was standing in front of Yami with his arms eagle spread. The black angel's eyes went back to their normal color and shade.

"Cupid…move out the way…"

"No! You're hurting Yami!" Pit scolded, causing both Yami to stare in shock and for Vice's eyes to widen. The white angel dropped his hands looking down.

"I don't know what happened between you two…but it's obvious you both went through pain…." Pit looked up, "But that doesn't mean you should fight over what has already happened…"

"Pit…" Yami closed his eyes.

Vice stood there, looking from Pit to Yami, bringing a hand to his face.

Then laughed….

Pit and Yami snapped their heads to Vice's direction, who was clutching his side slightly, finding what Pit said rather hilarious for some reason.

"Ah….Cupid…you sounded just like Yami centuries ago…It's almost cute."

"Wh-What?"

The demon stopped laughing, then looked at Pit, "Don't meddle into things you don't understand, Cupid…naive ones are always the first to go."

With that he rose a hand, which made Ragnell come to him instantly, "With that being said, Cupid…are you going to give up the Sacred Bow?"

"N-Never!" Pit held his ground, "Not to the hands of Axis!"

"But what if I said you would see Ike again if you did?"

Pit's eyes widened slightly.

"Ike is being sent to hell as we speak. His soul will forever be there once the process of the Arrow is complete…"

"You mean…." Pit was cut off with Yami grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him! You know that once you give up the bow Medusa will be freed!"

"Exactly…then the war for Neutrality will begin." Vice smirked, "What we've wanted for ages Yami…you and I can live it…leaving behind all the stupid laws…There is no such thing as white or black, just many shades of gray."

"So Axis told you that huh? I can't believe you fell for it too." Yami muttered.

"When he said that I could take my life back and live as an immortal…my first thought was to see you again…"

Pit was so confused on who to believe, why was Yami so offensive to Vice who called him his _beloved?_

Vice looked to Pit, "Don't you see, Pit? Once you hand over the bow…Medusa will be back in power…I'm sure she will repay you by letting Ike go…and everyone will be happy…"

"How…how can setting Medusa free…make everyone…happy?" Pit asked.

"The law of heaven and hell…is what divides everyone…the constant fight of what's right and wrong…and what's sinful…and what's righteous…who are we to judge? So why should the goddesses have the ability to judge who we are…when we can be the judges of ourselves?"

Yami opened his mouth, but glared to the side.

Vice continued, "So…if we bring the law of Neutrality into play…bring the two realms as one…no one will be in fear of being judged…everyone will live…and be happy."

"And…everything will be…back to normal?" Pit said, summoning his Sacred Bow.

Yami's eyes widened in horror, "Pit!"

"Yes…" Vice replied softly, "Everything happened for a reason…Neutrality will solve everything…the only reason why we're bringing Medusa to power…is so that we could bring the realms of heaven and hell as one. So we not only need Medusa…"

"You need Goddess Palutena…" Pit finished.

"Pit, stop listening to him!" Yami tried again.

"Yes…And if we have the goddesses form together the realm that Axis has envisioned…we have no fear of dying…no fear of being frowned upon or misjudged…" Vice walked a little closer to Pit, placing his own hand on Pit's shoulder that Yami's hand wasn't occupying.

"All I ask of you…is to give the Sacred Bow…"

"Pit stop and_ think_ about this please!" Yami shouted, "Don't let his bullshitting FOOL you!"

"And this nightmare…will be over."

Pit clutched the sacred bow in his hand. It seemed too well planned out…so easy…if he gave up the bow now…he'd see Ike again…maybe even back to his human self…

Then everything will be back to normal…everyone…happy again…

And if he didn't give up the bow…this ongoing game of cat and mouse for the Sacred Bow will continue. More people would get hurt…more lives will be put in danger…

"So what do you say, Cupid?"

Pit looked up to Vice, his eyes searching into the taller male's eyes. He wondered if a fragment of Ike's soul was still within the other…he didn't understand how Yami and Vice knew each other…why they knew each other…and if this had anything to do with Yami's past.

But he didn't want _anyone_ to suffer…no one deserved to suffer, no matter whom they were…or what they were.

"I want everyone to be happy…I don't want anyone to go through what both of you did…what Ike did…"

Yami felt his heart sink. The demon smirked softly, liking what he was hearing.

He closed his eyes, "But something like that is too good to be true."

Vice's eyes widened as Pit moved away and went to Yami's side who slightly put himself in front of Pit. The black angel glared angrily at Vice, "You heard him, now go take your sorry ass back to the mirror where you belong."

The demon stood there, then laughed again, "So that's the way it's going to be? Heh, fine by me," He smirked wickedly, "I don't mind making you beg for mercy first."

Yami held up his sword, "Stay back Pit, he's a sin. Only I can match up to his fighting ability."

"You're going to fight me, my beloved?" Vice said in a mocked hurt voice.

"For one, I'm fighting for what's real, and for two, I'm _not_ your beloved." Yami snapped, leaping into the air and swung his sword downward at Vice, who blocked it with Ragnell, "And I'm not afraid to get that through your thick skull!"

"You were once upon a time, Yami…all these years have changed you…" Vice gripped Ragnell, "I guess I'll have to win you back kicking and screaming."

"The only time you'll be seeing me kicking and screaming is when I'm breaking your damn mirror!" Yami slashed again. Vice stared at those red eyes as their swords clashed and made sickening sounds of metal grinding against metal. The black angel depended on speed and accuracy, while the demon relied on power and ruthlessness.

Pit felt helpless, Yami wasn't kidding about Vice's fighting ability. It was similar to Ike's, yet with more daring strikes that he mercilessly sent towards Yami. He wasn't afraid to be hit since most of the swings Yami made were easily evaded.

Soon it got to the point where both sins were not fighting for their sides on the status quo. With the look in both their eyes, they were fighting for blood.

Pit's eyes then fell upon the lantern that he dropped earlier. Aside from the grunts and war cries from Yami and Vice, he heard another voice….so soft that he thought he was being delusional.

_Master...Master…_

Pit knelt down and picked up the lantern, the voice started to get louder, and echoed in the white angel's mind.

_Master? _

"Who…who are you?" Pit asked softly, feeling rather crazy that he was talking to a lantern.

_I am The Hermit of the Major Arcena…I am one who is in soul ties with my master…what does my master ask of me?_

Pit blinked and peeked more inside of the lantern, seeing a fire fairy peering back at him. It's bright yellow eyes glowing up at Pit, it's orange wings and red body glowed along with it.

The fairy tilted it's head, _Master?_

"N-No! I'm not your master, Y-…"

_You are my Master! What does my master ask of me?_

Pit looked at Yami, seeing the black angel looking very exhausted, trying to keep up with avoiding Vice's strikes. He turned his eyes to the small pixie, "Please…can you get us out of here?"

The fairy nodded, _Yes master!_

Yami flew away from Vice far enough to glance at Pit's direction. He saw Pit holding the lantern that changed back into its card form. The card formed a ritual circle at Pit's feet, glowing all around him.

Pit activated the soul ties?

Yami figured he'd question that later, but escaping for now seemed like a better idea. He flew towards the ritual circle, upon hearing a flap of wings he turned around and his eyes widened seeing Vice ready to slam Ragnell on him. The black angel raised his sword just in time for the blades to make another sickening clash.

"Leaving so soon?" Vice asked venomously.

Instead of responding Yami kicked upward, knocking Ragnell out of Vice's hands before making his way towards Pit again. The white angel reached his hand out for Yami's who grabbed onto it. Within seconds the light brightened, which made Vice turn away to shield his eyes.

When the light died away, the demon looked where Pit and Yami once stood, he sensed the aura signature trail of the two angels were gone.

Pit snapped his eyes open, frantically looking around, and seeing that he was back in Ike's room. He looked over at Yami who stumbled back a little.

"What now?" Pit asked, searching for any response from the black angel. He looked up only for Yami to be rather too close for comfort, "W-What?!"

"You activated the soul ties."

"I did what?"

"The soul ties! What I was telling you before I took the STUPID idea into going into Ike's consciousness!" Yami rambled, "You know how to do them!"

"I-I do? All I did was talk to that fairy-"

"That _fairy_ is a figment of a soul tie!" Yami growled, "And for future reference, that is not a _fairy_ it's a spirit of the Hermit."

"Okay so I talked to the spirit of the Hermit." Pit stated impatiently, "But what does that have anything to do with what just happened?!"

"It has a lot to do with what just happened." Yami stated, and then pulled out his tarot cards once more, "You see Pit, when someone is given a tarot deck, they are destined to that deck, no one else can use it unless the user is dead or is using another deck."

"So you're meaning to say is…"

"That you used a card that was from my deck to get us out of Ike's consciousness? Yes."

Yami then flipped through his deck, "What I'm also curious is how you can summon when you're not even Aurist."

"…You're not-"

"I'm not full blooded, but I'm half when I converted. " Yami explained, "But…if my theory is correct…seeing as we're generally the same person…you're Aurist as well."

"What?!" Pit took a step back, "That's impossible!"

"I find it hard to believe too…" Yami held up the card of Judgment, "So we're going to prove it."

Pit looked at the card. That same card he looked at when he shuffled through Yami's deck before. The white angel nervously took another step back.

"This card called to you didn't it?" Yami asked.

"…I wouldn't say call…but…"

"But you felt a connection with it." Yami finished.

The white angel nodded hesitantly. Yami shook his head lightly, "It was calling out to you…you just didn't know it."

"But…how-"

"Just hear me out. If you are able to hear the spirits and understand them…if you're able to have a connection with certain cards…that means you're eligible…or in this case, you're already…an Aurist."

Pit wasn't sure if he was supposed to like this or not, "But…how do we know for sure?"

"Stop butting in and I'll figure it out damn it." Yami grabbed Pit's wrist and put the card of Judgment in his hand.

The white angel winced at the rough housing, but then glanced at the card. When Yami released him, Pit took a better look at it, taking in the design of the card that was the judgment. He felt his eyes slowly sink to a close as he synced in what was in his hand. Soon he heard a steady heartbeat that was not his own.

As if it was coming from the card itself.

"The ability to accept….the ability to look away from old ways…and embrace new ones…that is the card of Judgment."

Pit snapped his eyes open and looked at Yami who had his arms crossed.

"You might as well get this through your mind now, Pit. You're an Aurist."

_Narf._

_I was gonna give you more, but I think this is a good stopping point._

_Now things are really going to get cooking, will Ike be able to go back to his original self? Will Vice take Ike's body for his own?...That sounded dirty But I don't care!_

_Anygay, Read and review ya lazy asses! I did my part!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Falling in Lust  
Part 15**

So I just posted chapter 14 and in the urge to do fifteen for no obvious fucking reason….

I own nothing….and my head hurts….

By the way, we'll be going back and forth in flashbacks. Whatever is Italic, is a flashback. Another thing, this is a decently long chapter. I'd get a soda if I were you before reading.

And another thing, October 22nd was Yami's birthday. It symbolizes something (Hint: Scales)

_Beloved….beloved…_

_That's what he always called him…oh how he loathed that pet name._

'_Beloved…'_

'_Stop it…just stop'_

'_Why? Is it that bothersome to be worshiped?'_

_Dark blue eyes glanced at Vice who chuckled lightly, flicking the bangs away to look more into those eyes. The other got annoyed, smacking Vice's hand away._

'_You make it sound like I'm a god…you know I hate that…'_

'_Fine…so stop getting so melodramatic about me calling you my beloved then.'_

_Vice tilted the other's head up so they were eye to eye. The taller male laughed again, pressing his forehead over the other's._

_A beloved is an equal….nothing more or less…._

Yami snapped his eyes open and immediately closed them again, '_Fuck another memory phase…'_

He opened his eyes again to look at his surroundings, seeing as he took his sleep in the corner since he made the excuse that he needed to think so he would keep himself a good distance away from Pit, which the white angel didn't mind all that much.

Speaking of Pit, he was sleeping near Ike's bed again. The black angel found this action rather irksome since he wondered even after _everything _that happened yesterday Pit still found it necessary to be close to the mercenary.

'_Idiot.' _That seemed to be the only reasonable explanation to Yami at the time.

"Are you awake?"

Pit's voice drew Yami out of his inner thoughts as he looked at Pit who rolled over to his side to look at Yami.

"Meh…I'm getting there…" Yami garbled.

The white angel felt a little awkward talking to Yami, he seemed rather grouchy all the time. He wondered if his past was the reason why he was this way. Pit wondered how much time passed for Yami to make him become like this.

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you have the Aurist ability…" Yami crossed his arms, leaning his head against the wall, "Even though we're separate people now…the tarot still assumes us as one soul. So while we maybe in two separate bodies…we can control the same deck."

"Is it that much of a big deal?"

"Well, Aurists are allowed at least two decks; normally from their parents or guardians. But an Aurist puts most of their strength on one deck, and the second one is normally given to a younger sibling…"

"You only have…one right?"

"With me yes…I left my other one with someone."

"Was…was it Vi-"

"_Hell no _I didn't leave it with him."

"Do you remember who though?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah…his name was Ryker, but I highly doubt that he's still has it…better yet if he's even alive anymore."

The white angel thought about asking how come, but he figured it would bring up old memories that Yami didn't want to repeat. Pit curled up a little on the floor, glancing to the side, "About…me being an Aurist…Does that mean that…I've committed a sin?"

"Who cares at this point?" Yami said quickly, ignoring the hurt look on Pit's face, "What's more important is to find away to get this mess settled before Medusa is back in power again."

The black angel stood up, "At this point, I'm more worried about Axis getting a hold of that damn bow and setting Medusa free…If Medusa is smart…she'll roast Axis for even thinking of overthrowing her empire."

Pit closed his eyes, "I'm…never giving the Sacred Bow up…"

"I know…and since you're not going to hand the bow to them, I'm sure their next course of action is to take it by force."

Yami then walked over to Pit's curled up form, "Which brings me to the conclusion that I should teach you how to advance in your Aurist powers."

"W-Wait…Really?" Pit sat up abruptly, his big blue eyes bewildered.

"What else is there for us to do? It does not do Ike or us any good if we sit here twiddling our thumbs and waiting for Axis to make another plan of attack."

"And you think that Aurist powers will make me stronger?" Pit asked slowly. Yami glared angrily, his black wings stretching out.

"Of course they're fucking going to make you stronger. Why do you think I even suggested it?"

"Sorry…So when are we going to-"

"Today, actually." Yami decided automatically.

"But…" Yami shot a glare at Pit as if daring him to argue otherwise, "…Alright."

"Good…then we'll be leaving here…we need to find you a deck."

"Where…would we find one?" Pit got up to his feet. Yami went to the door then glanced over his shoulder.

"You'll see. It's not far from here. We'll go by flight."

'_So Sapphire Nymph…you ready to take on the world?'_

_He thought he was ready..._

'_I thought I knew everything from when I was captain…It seems the more I'm here…the less I know…'_

'_I can tell you now…if we were ever to find a scholar…I'd laugh in their face.'_

'_Why's that, Ryker?' He looked at a white haired male, who started laughing._

'_Because claiming to be stupid is to be ignorant…but claiming to be intelligent is arrogance…'_

"Yami?...Yami?"

Yami blinked and looked over at Pit who was flying beside him.

"We've been flying for a while…are we there yet?"

"We're getting close…it's been a while since I've been at the exact spot."

"Oh…" Pit was hesitant, "Can…I ask you a question?"

"…"

"…Why did Vice…call you beloved?"

"…Any other reason why besides the obvious why you want to know?"

"Why else do you think I want to know?" Pit stopped flying, staying in place, Yami stopping a couple yards away from him, "You acted different around him as if he saw right through you!"

Pit saw a twitch from the black angel. Yami turned around so he was facing Pit, an irked look sketched on his face, "You sound like you're jealous."

That caught the white angel off guard, "I…"

"Look, I've said this once, I'll say it again…I don't like talking about it…I hate the past, the past hates me and you reminding me _about _that past isn't helping."

"Just…tell me why he called you beloved! You don't have to give me a story! Just tell me why!" Pit demanded, his hands curling to fists and going to his sides, his eyes falling shut. Why was it so hard for Yami to answer his questions?

"He was in love with me dipshit."

Pit opened his eyes, looking at Yami's back.

"Now…can we please not talk about my past?"

"…Okay…" Pit replied, watching as Yami landed on the ground and took a couple steps forward.

"Here we are…" Yami glanced around. The white angel took a moment to look at his surroundings, seeing they were in the middle of the forest with two boulders adjacent to each other.

"Where…We're in the middle of the forest, why-"

"This is where the portal to Purgatory is located."

"Purgatory?!"

"It's where we're getting your tarot deck." Yami replied, "At least…getting one that'll match your soul energy."

"But…isn't that where Axis…."

"Oh yeah…he's there." Yami said in a knowledgeable tone, "We might run into some goons of his, some demons, hell maybe even Kayne, but that's the least of our worries."

"It's dangerous in Purgatory!" Pit argued, "Who knows what's out the-"

"Uh, hello? I've been there for like three hundred years more or less, I think I know my way around the realm thank you very much. You've been to hell right? Purgatory isn't dangerous at all compared to hell!"

Pit wanted to shoot a comment back, but Yami gave him a look that told him to shut up, "I know it's rather hard for you to do…but trust me okay? If you don't trust me with your life at least trust me to get us to Purgatory safely and get the card deck."

"Fine…" Pit replied, glancing down. Whether he liked it or not, he had to trust Yami…he tried everything to get Ike back…now he just had to put down what he believed in before…and try a new method of saving what he cared about most.

If he didn't…it wasn't only Ike he was going to lose…

Pit started to hear Yami chanting. He lifted his head and saw a portal appear between the two boulders. Yami finished the chant and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, the choice is yours…are you going to suck it up and come with me or are you just going to be a big baby and let Axis win?"

There was a bit of hesitance on Pit's face, but he shook it away. He couldn't back off now. For too long he hesitated, and so far his vacillation had cost other people's lives. He took a step forward, nodding firmly, "I'll go…"

Suddenly an arrow stopped Pit from taking another step. Yami and Pit turned their heads to see Link holding his stance from shooting the said arrow that was inches away from Pit's feet.

"L-Link!..."

"I had a feeling something was going to happen…" Link mumbled softly, putting his bow away, "You two were acting strange last night."

"So you followed us. Are you planning on stopping us from saving your friend?" Yami asked.

"No…But I certainly don't trust you taking Pit somewhere he's not comfortable with."

"Link…"

"I'm going with you Pit." Link stated firmly, "What if he's leading you to a trap?"

"I would've taken care of him a long time ago if I was leading him to a trap." Yami scowled, "Alright so I'm not in the trusting stage, so what? I'm not here to get brownie points or do charity work, but I'm here to set things right again."

"Then you won't care too much if I go with you…now would you?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"…" Yami shook his head, mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid human'.

"And by the way…" Link unsheathed the Master Sword and pointed it at Yami's face, the point of the sword almost touching the black angel's nose, "One false move and I won't hesitate to kill you."

The black angel didn't flinch, but he raised a finger and used it to push the sword away from him, "Understood."

Pit looked at Link uneasily, "Link I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I'm doing this of my own free will Pit, besides; you're my friend as much as Ike is. And the last thing I would want is to find out that you were hurt and that there was some way I could've prevented it." Link sheathed the Master Sword back in its hilt, "I would never forgive myself…"

"C'mon ladies, stop it with the coffee social and let's go!" Yami called out impatiently from the portal.

"He's a bitter fellow isn't he?" Link mumbled to Pit as he walked towards the portal. Pit couldn't help but chuckle as they both went into the void after Yami.

_Intelligence can only do so much now…the knowledge we need is unknown and what we know now is useless. _

'_Are you afraid of knowledge itself?'_

'_What's there to be afraid of? It's what that knowledge contains is what we should be afraid of.'_

_Vice stood from where he was seated, 'But are you running away?'_

'_I'm not running away from anything.' He just felt useless...he didn't know what was in store for them if they continued their quest._

'_But you are afraid aren't you?'_

"Well, we're here."

Link and Pit glanced around their new surroundings, for some reason, it seemed like a sunless version of where they were before. The trees and the two boulders were still there. They looked up and all they could see is a gray cloudy sky.

"This…this is Purgatory?" Pit asked as Yami was already walking away.

"Yeah…it's Earth's twin…a realm of the afterlife for those who die with what some label as 'average lives' or those with unfinished business. Those who have a more demonic record go to hell obviously and those who lived honest lives go to heaven."

"But…what happens to those who change during the time they're here?" Link asked out of curiosity.

"Meh, not sure to be honest. I've been everywhere. So I can't really give you an honest answer."

The blonde looked at the black angel who kept on walking, "Why in such a hurry though?"

"You were eavesdropping right? Axis is lurking around here, if he finds out we're here, he'll most likely send-"

An aura like blast was sent Yami's way, the black angel's eyes widened before moving out of the way. Pit and Link ducked, shielding their eyes from the light. When it died off, they saw a deep groove on the ground where the aura almost hit Yami.

The black angel was low on the ground, his head glancing around before looking to the other two, "It's those demons again…looks like they've already taken over this section of Purgatory."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, looking about his surroundings, "Then we'll just have to fight them."

Yami carefully stood up, a little shaken from the close hit, summoning his black dual blade, "We have to get to the North Region of Purgatory…so we'll have to clear a path to it if we want to get out of here."

Pit was slightly confused, why was Yami using his dual blades instead of his tarot?

"Pit! What are you doing? Let's go!"

The white angel shook his head lightly, summoning the Sacred bow before chasing after Link and Yami.

'_I'm not afraid of anything!' He stood abruptly, glaring eye to eye with Vice, 'What do you take me for? A coward?!'_

'_Not at all, beloved…but I don't think it's the battle itself you're afraid of…you're afraid of your own will.'_

'_My…my will?'_

'_The will to survive perhaps?'_

'_Stop it Vice…'_

'_Maybe the will to continue?'_

'_Vice I said stop it…!'_

'_...or are you afraid your will of what's right will fall?'_

'_I said stop! Stop messing with my head, Vice!'_

'…'

_He glared for a moment and stormed out of the room, he needed to get out of there, before he lost his temper. He felt a hand grab his wrist and whip him around, he stared eye to eye with Vice once more. The taller male's eyes were half lidded, as if disappointed._

'_I have said nothing to confuse you, my beloved…why are you accusing me of such things?'_

'…' _He whipped his wrist away from Vice's grip, 'Because you always talk in questions or riddles…nothing you say makes any sense!'_

'_But do you understand? Do you understand what we're fighting for?'_

'_I…I don't know anymore…'_

Yami sliced away another demon from his path, glancing at Pit and Link, "There's too many of them here! We have to run!"

"They'll just keep coming after us!" Link said, knocking away a demon that was hovering over him, "Where can we run to?"

"The invaded part of Purgatory can only go so far…If we hurry now…" Yami jumped, splitting his dual blade and knocking down demons that were in his way, "We can find that border line!"

"Do you know where the border line is?!" Pit asked as he dodged various attempts the demons threw his way. One of them tried to get a hold of the Sacred Bow but Link sliced its head before it could tear it away from the white angel's hands. Pit gave a look of thanks to the Hero of Time before looking back to Yami.

"Yeah, but we have to go now!"

'_You were confident that you could find a way back to heaven…did you not?'_

'_Yes…it's what I want so much'_

'_Do you?'_

'_I said yes, Vice!'_

_There was a bit of silence before Vice took his face into his hands, tilting his head up so they were eye to eye, 'Then I believe you can find your way…but from what I can see, beloved…you need to know what you're fighting for…and _why_ you're fighting for it.'_

Yami took a couple steps forward before taking flight, taking care of the enemies from above while Link and Pit made sure to keep up from below. Yami could feel his energy waning. He had to keep going…if he used his tarot here Axis would have another reason to be after him.

He looked ahead, seeing two demons attack him at once. He tried to dodge but they gave him no room to escape. Yami fell backwards and collapsed to the ground, the black angel could feel the wind knocked out of him, his wings bent in an awkward angle. Link and Pit tried to go to the black angel's aid, but a plethora of demons created a blockade between them and Yami.

Yami opened his eyes seeing his blade inches away from his face, he tried to reach for it, but the demon that was hovering over him stepped on his arm. He glared, biting back his cry in pain in his throat. Yami felt the demon press all its weight on his arm, the pressure tightening on his limb. The black angel can feel his bones start to cave in under the demon's foot.

"Yami!" Pit called out, seeing the pained look on Yami's face. The white angel tried to knock down demons to help the black angel, but they kept on coming.

Yami couldn't feel his arm move anything, just the sneering pain twisting at his nerves. He saw the demon pick up his blade and hover over it over him. He closed his eyes, his body tensing up and his heart pounding loudly in his ears, bracing for the final blow.

But it didn't come.

Yami cracked his eyes open, seeing the demon fall backwards and disintegrate. The others that were a wall that separated him from Link and Pit followed suit, turning into black dust that scattered and fizzled out.

"Yami you did it!"

Pit and Link went over to the black angel who slowly sat up, checking the damage on his arm. The black angel gave a confused look, "What do you mean 'I did it'? I didn't do anything."

Link and Pit exchanged looks, "But who was it then?"

"Ah you Sapphire Nymph, always getting into trouble aren't you?"

Yami turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened slightly, standing up quickly.

'_You're leaving aren't you?'_

'_Yep.' Was the simple reply as he packed his thins into a knapsack, 'I got places to go, things to find…treasures to discover.'_

'_Another adventure?'_

'_Yep...I'm going to be looking for the Ruby of Arith...the cursed gem said to have claimed the lives of hundreds of men.'_

'_Aren't you scared you're going to be part of the tally?'_

'_Why would I be? This is what I do for a living...I search for riches...and I plan on dying doing what I love...so maybe this'll be the one that strikes me dead, if not...ha...better luck next time.'_

'_Ryker...' _

_Ryker looked up, tilting his head, 'Why are you concerned all of a sudden'_

'_I've heard the stories about the ruby, but is it really worth it?'_

'_Oh...heh...you know a lot of things don't you?' Ryker continued to put items in his bag, 'Well, unfortunately for me I'm a stupid human, I don't know any better.'_

_With that he closed his sack and slung it over his shoulder, then lifted a hand up and ruffled the younger male's hair, who growled and pushed Ryker's hand away, 'Besides, Vice is with you...I was just a third wheel for a while...I figured I'd get out of your hair.' _

'_Since when did that matter?' he asked, following Ryker as he walked away from the camp they had set up from last night. _

'_I'm an adventurer, my sapphire nymph...if I don't see adventure...I don't see any point of staying...'_

'_So you're leaving...for good?'_

'_...'Fraid so.' Ryker looked over his shoulder, giving a thumbs up and a grin, 'But don't worry my feathered friend, I'm sure we will cross paths...one of these days.'_

"You looked shocked to see me."

The owner of the voice walked through the thrush of the forest, wearing an emerald tunic and black slacks. On his leather belt was a tarot deck on a cloth strap. His long white hair was tied in a low ponytail; even with the hair length it didn't hide the pointed ears. His green eyes were full of amusement at the startled look on Yami's face as he held in between his fingers the King of Swords which held a dim glow.

Pit and Link watched the white haired male approach Yami, the two stared at each other for a moment as if waiting for the other to do or say something.

"You…"

"I told you we would cross paths…" The man stated with a cheeky grin.

"…"

"You know this guy, Yami?" Pit asked.

The black angel sent a quick glance at Pit. The white haired man chuckled, "Yes…we used to travel together once upon a time, right Sapphire Nymph?

"Is this true…?" Pit looked at Yami to confirm it.

Yami was quiet before nodding, giving a half hearted smile that looked a little pained, "Yeah…good times, right Ryker?"

"Just a little bit of everything, good, bad, awkward…but they were always memorable…" Ryker chuckled, "It's nice to see you again after oh…hundred years when I was still a human."

"Hold on…_you're_ Ryker?"

"Why yes…I apologize for my rudeness." Ryker gave a gentleman like bow, "Ryker Lathem, adventurer extraordinaire."

"...So you're in Purgatory…that means…" Pit trailed off.

"Heh…yeah, I kicked the bucket. " Ryker replied calmly, scratching the back of his head. When he saw the startled looks on the other two's faces he laughed, "Oh, don't be surprised, it was my time."

"T-That doesn't make it any better. " Link said slowly.

"No matter…" Ryker replied casually as if used to this reaction, "I noticed there's been a slight change in Purgatory...It seems that Axis and his bloody overabundance of demons have invaded the East and South regions of purgatory."

"That much?" Pit gaped. Ryker nodded, then pointed North, "North seems to be the only stronghold now…"

"That's where we're going, we need to get a tarot deck." Yami said, gesturing the two to go towards where Ryker was pointing. The white haired man gave a confused look.

"Why? Don't you already have one? Mind you…you gave me your other one."

The three stopped walking, Yami whipped around, "You….you still have it?"

Ryker gave a knowing smile, showing a small velvet baggie that looked big enough for a tarot deck, "I figured you would want it back. Though I'm quite curious as to why you want it when you already have a deck with very strong soul ties…"

"It's not for me…" Yami glanced at Pit, "It's for him."

Ryker looked at Pit, his carefree attitude from before seemed to fade, "Him?"

"Yes…" Yami replied slowly.

The white angel was a bit nervous as Ryker approached him. The white haired man was staring him down, towering over him. Pit felt his heart stammer, but he stood his ground, keeping his head up and looking straight at Ryker. He couldn't help but wonder who was this guy to Yami?

After a long silence Ryker hovered the bag towards Pit, "I'll give it to you…but only under one condition."

"What?" The other asked in unison.

"That you will battle me when you have been trained to the ways of an Aurist." Ryker replied.

"Why the hell would you want that?!" Yami growled, "He's done nothing to you!"

"Simple." Ryker went back to smiling once more, "I don't like your lighter half, if I'm going to trust the fate of Purgatory to someone, I'd rather entrust it to someone I know who will do the job without hesitating."

Pit felt like he was getting a slap to the face, his hands curled to his sides. He was getting tired of being called weak. He was getting tired of people relying on him so much for things that seemed so big for one person to do and then have others misjudge him without even knowing him.

Link didn't hesitate to go to Pit's side, "You don't know him and you're already judging him? What kind of person are you anyway?"

"It's not that I'm judging him…I looked into his soul." Ryker replied, "My only judgment is from what I've seen in his past. If he's going to do anything, he doesn't have to prove anything to anyone….but himself."

"I'll do it."

Link and Yami looked to the white angel, who tilted his head back up, his eyes narrowed, "I'll do it…I might have messed up in the past…but I've learned my lesson…I will grow stronger…and I will find a way to save all the realms."

The white haired man gave an egocentric look, "We'll see…we'll see."

With that Ryker placed the tarot deck in Pit's hand, "Here, use it well, little cherub."

Okay, for those who still don't understand what an Aurist is, it's a mage that goes by emotion and soul power.

Next chapter you'll get an more of an inside look on everything else...hopefully...


	16. Chapter 16

**Falling in Lust  
Part 16**

_Ugh…Shit waffles.._

_If I confused you last time for yet again dragging another character in this, it will all fall into place._

………_.._

_Hopefully…._

_I'm getting tired of saying that I don't own anything *sigh*_

_Again….another long chapter…I'm trying to get as much information in each chapter -_-_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch…I mean, Smash Mansion…_

_

* * *

_

Marth sighed lightly, holding a tray of food that he got from the kitchen. Peach asked him earlier if he could check up on Ike and his condition, which the Altean prince didn't seem to mind. He was quite worried about the mercenary.

He turned the corner towards the room Ike was occupying; balancing the tray in one hand he used his free hand to open the door but stopped when he heard Ike's voice.

"Wh….What's…happening to me?"

Marth dropped his hand listening in through the door, he heard another voice, a deeper one of Ike's.

"You're reaching the final stages of the Arrow of the Fallen…You're a demon now."

Marth's eyes widened; who was that in the room? And was Ike really-

"No! I…This can't be!!"

"Just accept it, you can't change back." The deeper voice laughed cruelly.

"NO!" Ike howled.

Marth dropped the tray which clattered loudly to the hardwood floor, throwing the door open with his sword drawn, ready to attack whoever was giving Ike distress, but came to a sharp halt. His blue eyes wide in alarm at what he saw before him.

White wings…white bloodstained demon wings…

The prince stood in horror as he saw Ike on his hands and knees on the ground, his bare back was bleeding…from the looks of it, it was like the wings ripped out from his back. The mercenary's body shuddered and twitched, his head ducked down to his neck. Marth looked around for the other person, but no one was to be found. Figuring he had bigger things to worry about, he went to Ike's side, "Ike! Ike are you okay?"

The mercenary didn't respond. Instead, with an aura appearing in his hand, he shoved the prince far away from him, sending Marth flying into the side of the door frame knocking the wind out of the prince. Marth slid to the floor, trying to recover, looking at the shaking man slowly rising to his feet, "Ike! It's me, Marth!"

Ike looked up, his once blue eyes were now blood red, and what seemed to be rolling down his eyes were tears of blood that made scarlet lines on his face. Marth felt his blood run cold, the horrific fact dawning upon him of Yami's words of warning.

'_I would prepare yourself…he might not be the same Ike you know and love__.'_

Ike made a step towards Marth, snapping his left hand which summoned Ragnell out of nowhere. The prince shakily got to his feet, backing away outside the room and into the hallway, "Ike please snap out of it!"

The mercenary took another step before he staggered, his limbs jerking slightly and his torso shifting in various directions. It was if Ike was a puppet and someone was tugging at his strings. Like Ike was trying to gain his control back.

"Ike!"

Marth turned his head, seeing Peach and Zelda looking wide eyed at the mercenary. Ike sharply looked at the princesses. Peach hid a little behind Zelda, terrified of the look in Ike's eyes. Ike glowered, and again he jerked about, holding his head between his hands before darting back into the room he was in, knocking things over as he passed before flying through the patio door of his balcony.

The three went to the shattered door, seeing Ike fall a little before his large demon wings picked up air before tearing upwards to the sky.

"…Is that the final form?" Peach managed to ask the brunette.

"I'm afraid so…" Zelda closed her eyes.

"It was if he didn't even recognize us…"

"That Yami was right…" Zelda knelt down, looking at the blood stains on the floor, "He's not the same now."

"Wait a minute." Marth spoke up, "before you two came, he was moving like…something was controlling him."

Peach and Zelda exchanged glances before looking at the prince, "Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive…I heard two voices before coming in the room…but I found Ike being the only one there…so maybe…"

Zelda closed her eyes, "There's hope…but it's slim to nothing." She looked around, "Where is Pit and Yami, anyway?"

Marth frowned lightly, "I don't know."

"Link wasn't here for breakfast either…" Peach pointed out. Zelda stood up closing her eyes, the Tri-force on her hand glowed before she opened them again, "…He's nowhere near the mansion; same thing with Pit and Yami."

"Where do you think they went? Do you think Link went with them?" Marth looked at Zelda who shook her head.

"That I can't be too sure of…but somehow…we have to find them…"

"Yes…who knows where Ike could be going." Peach stated, putting a gloved hand to her lips.

* * *

"How about a round of twenty questions?"

Link looked up from where he was sitting, seeing Ryker one on of the lower branches with his back against the trunk, his leg crossed over the other. The white haired man looked down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well?"

The blonde looked up at the hill, seeing Pit and Yami walking towards it. The black angel insisted that he and Pit needed to be alone. Link reluctantly agreed only if he was able to see them within eye view. Ryker figured if Link was going to be watching from afar that he'd 'kindly keep him company'.

"I guess…it'll pass the time." Link replied, "I'll start…what is an Aurist anyway?"

"It's the most amazing group of people in the world, green thumb." Ryker chuckled. Link glared up at the other.

"I told you not to call me that."

"It suits you so well though, my green clad friend."

"Still though, that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Oh? I apologize, let me try again then." Ryker thought for a moment how to explain it then said, "Aurist is a type of mage. There are various types of mages, ones that are elemental, some that focus on darkness. Aurists concentrate on emotion and soul. Aside from physical strength, soul is one of the strongest sources of energy that you can find within one self."

Link looked ahead as Ryker continued, "Aurists have always used the ability of emotion, aura and soul to be their true power. The power within one's self is the true power that can take down one with the most physical strength."

"The power within one's self…" Link said distractedly.

"Something wrong, green thumb?"

"No…" Link grumbled, annoyed.

"Well, my turn. So what made you decide to tag along with the two angels?"

"Because Pit is my friend of course…and seeing as he's trying to save Ike…I want to do everything in my power to help him." Link replied sincerely.

"Such a loyal friend…like a wolf." Ryker put his arms behind his head.

Link abruptly whipped around, his blue eyes wide, "How the heck did you-" Ryker stopped him by raising a finger and wagging it.

"Ah Ah ah, is that one of your questions?"

Link narrowed his eyes dangerously, which only made Ryker laugh, "Fine fine, it's the power of the Aurist. I can see all, feel all. I know you already, Hero of Twilight."

"But how? Did you read my mind or something?"

"You're breaking the rules, green thumb."

"This isn't a game anymore!"

"I suppose you're right, it's no fun when I know everything about you and you know nothing about me, _Rinku."_

"Now you're starting to piss me off." Link gritted his teeth when the white haired male said his dreaded childhood nickname.

"I apologize, I do give off that kind of air around me."

"I wonder why…" Link uttered sarcastically.

"Oh I do wonder too…but I tend to laugh it off." Ryker then shifted so his legs were dangling down, but he still leaned on the trunk.

"So are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"I thought you said it wasn't a game anymore…" Ryker replied innocently, then saw that Link really was getting angry, "Oh, well. I can answer them."

"So really…how did you know that I was a wolf without me mentioning anything about it?"

"Simple…it's like how I read little cherub's mind. I can look into your past." Ryker pulled out his tarot, "I can also look into your near future, and know you're going to try to get me off this tree." With that, Ryker jumped to a higher branch before Link could get his hands on him.

* * *

At the top of the hill, Pit was looking through the deck with Yami. It was his…he could call it his own. For some odd reason, every time he picked up the deck…he found it hard to put down like he already had a connection with the cards. And he thought it was crazy at first…but when he held the deck long enough…he could hear a steady heartbeat. He looked at each one, trying to take in each image of every card as he could. As he flipped through the cards, Yami watched with half lidded eyes.

"You really like them don't you?" Yami asked, smiling a little. He remembered when he first got his deck from Omen when she agreed to take him under her wing as a new Aurist.

"It's like…I've been one with this deck this whole time…So…How do I do this?" Pit asked, looking up at Yami.

"Well…first things first, you need to know where your strength is." Yami said.

"My strength?"

"Yes…Tarot cards are different than any weapon you've wielded…you remember doing all those obstacle courses when you were gaining your rank as captain? Remember all those train sessions you had to do non-stop? There's a similar concept to tarot…however, you're exercising your soul and mind."

"My soul and mind?"

"Yes." Yami pulled his own tarot deck out, "Your soul and mind are your tools and your aid into using the tarot. Physical strength is fine and is nice to have, but you need more soul energy to fight."

Pit looked the tarot cards in his hand, closing his eyes. He had to remind himself again and again that this wasn't the same as how he trained before to become captain. This was a different way of fighting…and he had to embrace it.

"Look deep." Yami said, closing his own eyes, "Look into your mind, only you can look within your true soul power within yourself."

"But how am I-"

"Hesitance will get you nowhere in this."

Pit shut his eyes tighter, trying to concentrate harder on what he was looking for.

Yami opened his eyes, smiling sadly.

* * *

"_Concentrate…look deep into your mind, only you can look within for your power within yourself. No one else can do it for you."_

_Yami did what he was told, keeping his eyes shut, trying to dig deep into his mind, for something he didn't know if he found it yet._

_After a while he opened his eyes, giving a frustrated look at the black haired woman in front of him, "I can't do this, Omen! There has to be another way for this!"_

"_Do you think you can be an Aurist with that kind of mind set?" _

"_N..No…but."_

"_I'm not here to train someone that won't do this correctly. And I also won't train someone who will hesitate on their true potential." Omen began to stand up. Yami gave a startled look as the woman started to walk away from him._

"_W-Wait!"_

"_Are you going to take this seriously?"_

"_Yes Omen! But-"_

"_I said-" Omen summoned the three of swords, sending them at Yami, who dodged them, "Are you going to take this seriously?"_

_Yami took a couple hesitant steps back, looking at the swords embedded into the ground that was mere millimeters away from his feet. He looked up at the black haired woman, who was holding another tarot card between her two fingers. He glared, pulling out the tarot deck he gave her, sending a five of wands, which sent fire billowing towards her. She frowned, holding up the Queen of Pentacles, golden coins appearing in front of her blocking the blaze from her. _

_After the smoke cleared from the attack, the pentacles faded away, showing Omen chuckling softly, "You really are the sin of wrath…quick to anger, but determined to prove people wrong."_

"_I will prove you wrong! And when I do, I'll defeat you! You heard me Omen!?" Yami growled._

_Omen chuckled again, "Alright then…let's continue."_

_

* * *

_

Pit concentrated deeply, he felt like he was floating in his self consciousness, digging deeper into the crevices of his mind for the power that he was looking for.

'_Master?'_

Pit opened his eyes, but when he opened them Yami wasn't there in front of him. Instead, he was surrounded in darkness, and he saw a woman figure before him in a soft glow of light, her silver wings outstretched.

"Who…who are you?" Pit called out, taking a step forward.

'_I am the Spirit of Judgement…The one who called out to you before…you heard my heartbeat didn't you?'_

"Y-Yeah…"

'_I am your connected spirit…the source of your soul power…' _Judgment spoke softly, approaching Pit a little more, '_You called out to me…I am your spirit…you are my master…what does my master ask of me?'_

Pit was a bit startled on this, Yami told him that once he connected with his soul power that he had to make a vow to that spirit.

"I…I want to make a vow. A vow that I will do all I can to settle the dispute of the realms of heaven, earth and hell…Purgatory as well…" Pit put a hand to his chest, closing his eyes, seeing Ike for a moment in his vision before looking at the spirit, "But most of all, I vow that I will save Ike…no matter what the cost…that I will not allow my hesitance get in the way with what I need to do the most."

'_Is that what you truly desire?'_

"Yes…Please…"Pit whispered.

'_Then I will do everything in my power to help you…my power is thine…'_

The spirit of Judgment approached Pit and embraced him. He closed his eyes, basking in the comforting, motherly embrace.

He snapped his eyes open, seeing Yami with his head resting on his palm, looking quite content.

"You found it."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Who was it?" Yami asked, actually interested.

"The…Spirit of Judgment."

"Judgment?" The black angel thought for a moment then shrugged, "I guess it was fate for you to get it…"

"What do you me…oh…" Pit flipped through the tarot cards, seeing the Judgment card, then he curiously looked up at Yami, "What tarot card came to you?"

"Huh me?" Yami tilted his head since he was a little startled that Pit was curious, "The card of Justice."

"Is there a reason why certain cards pick certain people?"

"Fate really…the tarot knows more than we could ever know." Yami stood up, "The tarot was made to predict what we can't on our own… so we're prepared for what's to come."

He glanced over at Pit, "Now c'mon…it's time you started fighting with the tarot."

* * *

Link eventually gave up in knocking Ryker off the tree. The white haired man chuckled in amusement, leaning back against the tree trunk.

"Want to continue our twenty questions green thumb?"

"Stop calling me that! And why the hell do you want to continue?"

"I'm willing to answer your questions…I sense confusion in your mind." Ryker replied with half lidded eyes.

"It's all that Aurist stuff isn't it?" Link figured that if the other was willing to answer his questions, he could at least take advantage of it, "...How does it feel to sense an emotion?"

"Sensing an emotion?" Ryker tilted his head back into the tree, closing his eyes completely, "It's…quite difficult to explain. It's like sensing someone being angry at you…but it's a tension feeling that nags at your brain…if someone's happy, you can feel the adrenaline…if someone's upset you can feel your soul tear a little inside. So all in all, it's simply a heightened sensation to the emotion. Some Aurists enjoy certain emotions, while some get a headache from it."

"So…when Yami was in a room full of people…he got a little irritated being in the room…he even opened the window…" Link thought out loud.

"Yami does tend to get overwhelmed with mixed emotions…he's still learning how to maintain them." Ryker replied knowingly, "He's only been an Aurist for a while."

"But how does he think that making Pit an Aurist will make things any better?"

Ryker looked over where Pit and Yami were, then bowed his head lightly, "I'm curious myself as to why he thinks that as well. I predict he senses something that I don't…or he's up to something."

"…You can't read his mind?"

"No. Nor do I feel like it's necessary. What Yami has in planned is his business. I trust him."

"But…"

"He caused problems for Pit?" Ryker finished, "He invoked them because of the situation at hand."

"But how important was that to turn Ike into…into…" Link could feel his blood boil. He started to become more aware of his emotions when Ryker explained everything.

"A demon?..." Ryker sighed softly, "Complicated to say…aside from saving someone he cares about…that he feels like he owes his life to from Axis's clutches, I'm sure he has his other reasons."

"…" The blonde tried to let this sink in.

"Consider this then, green thumb. I'm sure you've been in that tight spot as well. Have you ever had to do something you didn't want to do…but you had to for the sake of what was currently going on? There are things in life that we want to do…and we would do anything in our power to do it…and sometimes we don't care of the risk for ourselves…or the risk of everyone around us. Seeing as Yami was under Axis's power for a while…he was truly alone…so when he was doing this…he felt like had nothing to lose unless he hesitated."

Link's eyes fell half lidded, marveling at all his travels and adventures, remembering all the decisions he didn't want to make, but had to make them for the time being. The more he wallowed in his self consciousness, the more he started to feel empathy for Yami, "…I still can't get over it…but…I'll try to understand…"

"Good. Seeing as you have no room to talk, green thumb."

Link gave up in talking back against the blasted nickname Ryker gave him, "I noticed though…" He turned to look at Ryker, "You seem to defend Yami a lot."

"Ah…the sapphire nymph is a close friend of mine."

"Just a close friend?" Link found that part hard to believe.

"Yes, a close friend…I have no reason to lie about such things." Ryker replied firmly.

"But…you're an Aurist…you can sense things that normal people can't…"

"I know what you're trying to say, how can someone like me care about a fallen angel…but after you hear what he went through…you can't help but wonder what it would be if you were in his shoes…would you have chose the same path as he did?"

"His path?"

"After he was exiled from heaven…he was enslaved and tortured in hell…the place he despised. His goddess gave him up like a lost soul because of laws of heaven, she couldn't save him. After so many years he got out…even after being tortured to death…he still wanted to defend his goddess."

"Why would he want to defend her after…"

"Years of torture? I'd like to know too. But now that I think of it, I think it's because it was the only thing he knew…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yami was from Pit's past…Pit is a born angel. So whatever he learned from heaven is all he knew to survive in a cruel realm such as earth."

"If you say this is Yami's business, why the hell do you know so much then?"

"I got to know him like a normal human being would…" Ryker grinned, "Don't be fooled by those black angel wings…just because they were a dark color…they still fly the same right? So how could Yami be any different from the Pit now before he was corrupted completely by the Arrow of the Fallen?"

"But he said that it corrupts an angel completely when they're hit by the Arrow of the Fallen."

"Yami's a special case I suppose…especially since Palutena had separated Yami and Pit before the Arrow of the Fallen could corrupt his soul completely. So when he was separated…the process of corruption seemed to slow down. Even though he was corrupt…he still had the same mind set. Dare I say that he was pure hearted before being tainted by something so evil?"

"…." Link hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees, "It's plausible…but…that doesn't help Ike's case."

"I'm sure it doesn't. But he does have hope still. But no one, not even Yami knows if that hope even works because it's always too late…"

"…Amor vincit omnia…"

"Exactly."

"You make it sound like he did try to do that."

"Of course he did…" Ryker trailed off.

"…What happened?"

"Well…that's where it gets complicated from there." Ryker slowly climbed down the tree.

"Are you saying that you're not going to answer my question?" Link muttered.

"Well if you don't want to be kept in suspense…Amor Vincit Omnia is either a miracle…or imaginary." Ryker glanced at Link, "I wasn't taught Amor Vincit Omnia like the angels were, so I find it hard to believe that such 'hocus pocus' would work for such a deadly curse."

"But why would Palutena lie about that? You're just too-"

"Too what? Palutena didn't save Yami, even though he saved her. I think that it was a cover up to save her own hide. Besides, green thumb, who are you to judge or defend her? You don't even know her."

"Pit believes in her! And if he does…then I do as well, goddess or not."

"Hm…Loyal indeed." Ryker said, scratching the back of his long pointed ears.

Link took a deep breath to calm his nerves; Ryker was indeed a handful, making him go around in circles in his head. He looked more closely at the other male, seeing that he had long ears and the same facial structure he did.

Could he…no…

* * *

Pit followed Yami to a more even ground, watching the black angel shift a little in his movements. The white angel was rather surprised at how quickly Yami healed in his injuries from the attack from Axis and from Kayne. He wondered if it had anything to do with the tarot cards.

Yami stopped, turning to the side, "This area should do."

The white angel glanced around them, they were some distance away from where Ryker and Link were at, but they could probably still see them. Yami noticed the worried glance and added, "Don't worry, I promised Link that I wouldn't take you far from his watchful eye."

"He's only doing that because he's worried about me…"

"It's annoying really." The black angel growled, then looked at Pit, "Now…the basics. There are various styles of the tarot. It's only a matter of you figuring out which one you're most comfortable with."

When Pit nodded, Yami took it as a gesture of understanding and held out his tarot deck. All 78 cards levitated from his hand and circled him, "Now, we'll just focus on the minor arcena…Once you get a grasp of that we'll think about getting you started on the major…"

Pit nodded, holding his deck out, which also circled around him. Yami showed him earlier how to use the minor arcena. The cards were separated into two separate divisions, Minor and Major. Then minor was divided into four groups, Swords, Wands, Pentacles and Cups.

"You…really haven't told me how to summon things-" Pit was cut off when he caught glance of three swords flying his way. He dodged them, gasping aloud. The black blades deadly close to where Pit stood before. The three weapons shifted to black like aura going back to Yami in a form of a tarot card.

"You don't need to be told…in fact I wasn't told how to summon things the first time either…you're a captain, figure it out."

Pit tried to argue, but Yami already summoned another minor, the five of swords. The white angel jumped back and rolled away from the assault of flying blades, the cards somehow sensing his urgent behavior the pentacles appeared before him. He immediately pointed at one of them, being the seven of pentacles, closing his eyes as another set of swords came flying his direction.

He could hear metal hit metal, cracking his eyes open he saw seven pentacles in front of him and swords scattered on the ground as if the pentacles defended him.

"Nice one…" Yami said as the pentacles faded away, showing that he was a couple feet away from the white angel, holding a card that transformed into a sword.

Pit eyed the sword that was in Yami's hand, slightly nervous. He wanted to summon his dual blades so badly, but Yami forced him to not to bring it out while he was teaching him the tarot.

"Though, you need to be faster than that." Yami said thrusting the sword at Pit. Pit tried to keep dodging the blade, but Yami was showing no signs of mercy, lashing left, right, up and down… The angel jerked away, gasping when the blade cut at his tunic, barely touching his skin, Yami growled, as if displeased with Pit's reaction, "Fight back damn it!"

Pit could feel himself getting cornered, the more Yami tried to lash at him, the more he could feel his blood boil. The normally calm façade that he kept was starting to break…all he could hear were the voices of everyone that doubted him, underestimated him and prejudiced him before giving him a chance. He wanted to prove them all wrong; he wanted to prove that he could do it…that he could make a difference on his own.

Without warning the white angel's hand clenched, a white sword appeared in his hand and blocked Yami's sword that was swinging down at him. He growled angrily, shoving Yami back putting all his power into it, the black winged angel lost his balance and landed on his backside. Pit growled, then looked at himself, startled. His tunic starting to glow, he closed his eyes for a moment when the glowing got too bright for him.

Yami rubbed his rear in slight irritation, then looked towards the other, grinning softly, "There…much better…"

Pit opened his eyes again, seeing that his tunic was no more. Instead, he had a light blue trench coat. On his left breast was a crest design in flames he had fingerless gloves and wore grey loose slacks along with black combat boots.

"Is this….part of the Aurist thing too?"

"It means that your tarot deck accepted you as its owner… mainly your card of Judgment, seeing that is the aura uniform of the card of Judgment."

Pit put his hands on his new attire. A new sense of relief washed over him that he finally did something right after everything that's happened the past couple days. Pit closed his eyes, a soft smile gracing his face, 'Maybe…just maybe things are turning for the better.'

* * *

Unreasonably long….twelve pages long….

I feel like I could've done more, but this was the best end for this chapter….

So yeah, you know more now…next chapter coming sooner than this took …damn…Give me some motivation and review please…


	17. Chapter 17

**Falling in Lust  
Part 17**

**  
**_Okay, so I apologize AGAIN For the long ass delay on this chapter. After technical difficulties with my computer crashing and whatnot, I was constantly trying to get my files back. Luckily I managed to get 45% of my stuff back (mostly the important stuff) Though most of my music is gone, so I'm rather irked about that.  
_

_Though I got most of them from Ruckus Music since I'm a college student (THANK YOU PALUTENA!) So I'm not too heart broken about that. I think the only thing I _truly_ miss is my rp stuff..._

_So with that being said, this is a 17 page long chapter for chapter 17...yay!..._

_I promise I'll get chapter 18 done faster..._

_...  
_

_And this time I won't destroy my computer._

_

* * *

_

_He couldn't breathe the oxygen he needed, there was so much smoke from the forest fire. He could hear his soldiers call his name, but he couldn't find the energy or the ability to respond. The pain was becoming too great, the wound was too deep. He soon came to the realization that made his blood run cold. _

_He was going to die here. _

_He rolled on his side, shutting his eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't dying...he wasn't screaming for air, that he wasn't in pain. His men were safe, that's all he cared about. As long as they were there they could still have a chance in protecting the city. Dying didn't seem so bad...even though he only lived 25 years...it didn't seem so bad at all.... _

"_Hey! Are you alright?!"_

_He heard a voice...a voice he couldn't recognize; since he had his eyes closed he couldn't find the energy to bring them open. In fact he didn't want to open them again. _

_'Just let me die' he thought. _

_"Wake up! You're going to die here in this fire if you don't move!" _

_He still didn't bother to open his eyes, what's the point? He was injured; the wound was too deep into his body...he knew they didn't have the medical aid to save him. _

_'Please...save yourself...don't bother with me...' _

_"I'm going to help you up..." _

_He felt two small hands roll him onto his back, somehow with miraculous ease, he was lifted to his feet, his body screamed to be put down on the ground again, but the other resisted, slowly pulling him in some direction he wasn't sure of, but he could tell that the scent of the burning smoke was becoming faint, his head wasn't spinning as much, but he still felt weak._

_Soon he managed to open his eyes for a second once he felt the other stop, glancing at the one who risked his neck to save him when he could've just saved himself, staring into sapphire eyes and seeing dark black wings. _

_He forced a chuckle, feeling blood trickle from the corner of his lips before closing is eyes.... _

_How ironic… _

_He was saved by the angel of death..._

_

* * *

  
_

"Again!"

"Five of swords!"

Yami glanced above him, seeing the shining blades fly down his direction he dodged the first three, frantically glancing around for the other two. Upon hearing a whizzing noise behind him he ducked down and rolled away, the two remaining blades slamming tip first into the ground.

Pit was exhausted, he thought he knew when his body was tired…but he felt like he ran the marathon countless times in a row without rest. He wobbled slightly before collapsing to the ground on his knees. His tarot cards reacted to his fall and fluttered down around him.

"Whew…." Yami straightened up to a sitting position. "Good…I think you're getting the hang of the minor arcena…Sooner or later tomorrow I'll give you a little touch basis on major and combos."

"There's _more_ to this?" Pit breathed inwardly, but his lungs were on fire so he settled in taking short small breaths.

"Yep…All you have to do is make sure that you're not using up your soul energy as quickly as you did today," Yami explained, resting his arm on a propped up knee. "We'll most likely be fighting in Purgatory...then hell…you need to keep your soul energy up and preserve it more. If you don't, you'll cross the afterlife faster than a Centurion can fly."

Pit looked at Yami, seeing the other was panting a little, but he was almost in full energy compared to him. He shakily tried to stand up, but fell back over again, wincing lightly.

"Take a breather, Pit…this is your first time with tarot anyway…" Yami said with a chuckle.

"Because in the real thing, you won't be able to take a breather."

Yami looked over his shoulder, seeing Ryker and Link walk towards them. The black angel scowled angrily. "I thought I told you to stay out of this?"

"I'm merely stating a fact, little raven…not giving unneeded advice," Ryker replied calmly. "The cherub is fine on his own from the looks of it."

Pit felt like the white haired male was ignoring his existence. He had a feeling there was more to why Ryker acted this way around him while he treated Link and Yami with respect.

"Well we're done anyway…" Yami stood up and reached out for Pit's hand. The white angel stared at the hand before gratefully taking it, feeling Yami easily bring him to his feet.

"Then shall we head back to this said Smash Mansion for tonight?" Ryker asked with his hands behind his back. "I've heard the entertainment there is _smashing good._"

"Put a sock in it, Ryker." Yami rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but crack a smile. He glanced at Link and Pit who seemed to be lagging behind. "You guys coming?"

"We'll catch up in a bit," Link replied.

The dark angel wasn't so sure, but he followed Ryker towards the mansion. Yami and Ryker walked in an awkward silence, though the fact that Ryker of all people was staying silent irked Yami to no end. It either meant that he was thinking of something or he was hiding something from him.

"Ryker?" Yami finally said.

"Yes? I thought you told me to put a sock in it," Was the witty reply.

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes. '_Typical Ryker…'_

Link and Pit watched the two walk side by side up the hill towards smash Mansion. Pit wasn't sure why Link said they were going to stay behind for a bit. He walked a little closer to the blonde, tilting his head slightly to Link's direction. "Link?"

"They look like us…" Link stated distractedly.

"Huh?"

"Only darker…" Link said with the same tone, his eyes half lidded.

"Link…"

"I'm nervous about this…are you _absolutely sure_ that Yami is what he says he is?"

"…" Pit couldn't help but wonder a little himself. Was Yami really all that he is telling he is? He hid so much from him…he knew Yami had his reasons but…

Link felt like he wasn't going to get an answer so he continued. "…I feel like there's a connection between Ryker and I…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's...hard to explain…he knows everything about me…I didn't even tell him much about me…" Link replied. "He said it had something to do with being an Aurist…but I think there's more to that…."

'_More to that?' _Pit thought to himself as he looked from Ryker's figure walking from eye sight to Link. Now that he really focused on the both of them…

"Never mind Pit, it's probably my imagination." Link looked at Pit finally with a signature grin on his face, "Come on…I don't think they'll let Yami or Ryker in without us…so let's go."

Pit didn't have time to argue since Link was already walking away. He couldn't help but think that Link was trying to warn him of something…but not even the blond himself knew what to say or how to say it. He sulked slightly, looking at the tarot in his hands, he glanced at his shoulder, seeing a transparent hand on his shoulder, following the arm up, he saw the spirit of Judgment standing next to him, smiling softly.

'_Keep your head up, Master…'_

Pit returned the soft smile before running after Link. "Link wait up!"

Link turned his head, stopping to wait for Pit to catch up, seeing the brunette a little more chipper. "Pit?"

"I'm sorry about earlier…I…I know you're worried about Ike and I…"

"Why this all of a sudden?" Link asked quietly.

"What you said had me thinking…" Pit replied.

"Oh…uh…" Link was a little startled, but he couldn't help but smile for real this time. "I'm fine…I'm just worried about Yami doing something to you that you can't undo…"

Link had a definite point. Pit looked at himself and the new clothes he was wearing. He felt okay…it wasn't like he was doing this against his own will…

"I'll be careful…for everyone's sake…"

"Pit…" Link approached Pit and placed a hand on his shoulder, just like the spirit of Judgment did earlier, his eyes softening as they walked together towards the other two. "Again if something happens, I'll do all I can to help…

'_Because what I'm more worried about is you not worrying about yourself while you're worrying about everyone else,' _Link thought inwardly as he took one last glance at the angel.

* * *

When Link and Pit caught up with Yami and Ryker at the entrance of Smash Mansion, Ryker was observing the said mansion, asking Yami really odd questions.

"How much do you think that 'Master Hand' will ask for this mansion?"

"For the last time Ryker, it's not for sale…" Yami asked, rather irked.

Ryker turned his head to see Link and Pit. "Fine. Then green thumb, little cherub, do you think Master Hand will sell me this mansion?"

"The Mansion's been here for ages…I don't think Master Hand has any plans of leaving…" was Link's subtle reply.

Ryker sighed, defeated. "Very well, I guess I'll have to do this the intricate way."

"No," Yami said firmly, shooting a glare at Ryker, which immediately confused Pit and Link.

"You have no sense for the enjoyments in life…" was Ryker's reply as Link and Pit walked ahead of them.

"I just don't want to deal with a headache of your shenanigans," Yami scowled as they entered the mansion.

Upon Link and Pit entering, they were met up by Peach and Zelda, worried looks on both of their faces.

"Link, Pit where have you two been?" Peach asked, looking at Pit with a perplexed look on her face, "And why are you wearing those instead of your toga, Pit?"

"Not now, Peach, we have other things to worry about," Zelda chided.

"Why?" Pit looked from one princess to the other. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ike…" Peach started.

"So he took his final form?"

Everyone's gaze went to Yami, who was frowning deeply.

"From what we've seen…yes." Was Zelda's grim reply.

"No…" Pit took a step back, he felt like his breath left his very lungs and the heart in his chest skipped a beat, making his very face cringe.

"Pit…we still have time to save him. The transformation may be complete…" Yami closed his eyes. "But I think what you two saw is someone else…not Ike."

"Not Ike? You're not making any sense," Peach pressed.

"I don't have to explain to any of you…" Yami said as he stormed past. Peach and Zelda frowned at Yami's behavior.

"Yami wait…" Pit reached out, but Ryker placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"I apologize for Yami's actions and manners. He's a bit short tempered."

"And you are?" Zelda asked, glancing from Link to Ryker. The white haired male walked over to the two and bowed.

"Who am I? I am Ryker Lathem, Adventurer Extraordinaire." He took both their hands and kissed them. "I am deeply honored to be graced by thine eyes and beauty of thy royalty."

"Oh my…" Peach giggled, blushing softly. "Such a gentleman!"

"Link ,you could take example from him," Zelda teased.

"What?! I don't have to take example from him!!" Link glared at Ryker who merely shrugged.

"Green thumb is turning green with envy; wouldn't you say your majesties?" Ryker said behind his hand towards Peach and Zelda, who giggled. Link shot a glare at Ryker who merely chuckled and bowed again to the princesses.

"If you'll excuse me, I must check on a certain little raven." He gave a little wave before walking the same direction Yami went to. Peach and Zelda both giggled to each other again, which made Link's blood boil a little.

"The nerve of that...that…" Link quickly shook his head, glancing at Pit and seeing that he was still down about Ike being a demon. Peach and Zelda quickly noticed as well. Peach went over to Pit, placing her hand on Pit's shoulder and rubbing his back.

"I…Every time I take a step forward…something makes me take two steps back…I'm going nowhere…"

"Yami did say that it wasn't too late though…he knows more of this situation than anyone…you shouldn't let yourself get down because of it." Peach moved so she was in front of Pit, placing her hands on the other's shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up about it Pit, we all know you're trying your best to save Ike."

"Yeah. But every time I do, it always backfires and just makes things worse," Pit continued to mutter, taking Peach's words of comfort and twisting them around. Peach had enough of Pit's negative energy and decided to hit it where it hurts.

"Sometimes Pit, I really question whether or not you're a guy," Peach said, exasperated, earning raised eyebrows from Link and Zelda and earning a heated glare from Pit. "I mean honestly, suck it up! Moping won't get you or Ike anywhere."

"Hey , that was uncalled for!" Pit said, his feathers ruffling in agitation. Suddenly, his mind set seemed different from what it was 2 seconds before.

"Ok, how about we test your masculinity? Care to join me in getting some food? They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Peach retorted as she guided the white angel to the kitchen.

"That's…..that's… fine,"

Zelda and Link watched the two leave before the Hylian princess broke the awkward silence. "Ryker…looks a lot like you…"

"Yeah…you noticed that too?" Link looked over his shoulder at Zelda. The princess nodded, looking at the triforce on her hand.

"But…I don't sense the triforce from him. There has to be another reason why he…"

"I know I know, but what?" Link rubbed at his temples. "And he certainly won't tell me the answers."

"How come? He seems to be an honest man," Zelda pointed out. Link wanted to roll his eyes at that suggestion, but held back the urge.

"He's not an honest man, he's a very elegiac man with a candid personality."

"Oh stop it. You're just jealous of him," Zelda scolded.

"Jealous? What's there to be jealous of?!" Link snapped, then realized what he snapping at the princess and bowed his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Link…" Zelda went over to the blond and touching his upper arm in a comforting way. "…I'm sorry too…"

"I just…I just want to get to the bottom of this…" Link responded softly, then looked at Zelda. "You know me…I just…I just can't stand here and watch things happen. Pit can't do this on his own…"

"I understand your concern, Link…but without any knowledge of what is against us…and with Yami not talking…"

"Well I'll make him talk," Link said as he gently moved from Zelda's grasp and walked the same direction Ryker and Yami left.

* * *

Yami was in Ike's room, seeing the damage that was made when the mercenary went berserk. His body shook slightly as he saw the blood stains and felt the cold draft coming from the broken balcony window.

Soon the sight became too grotesque to stare at and closed the door, making his way to Pit's room. He was about to open the window to let a little bit of fresh air in when Ryker came in, closing the door quickly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked dully.

"I came to see what was wrong with my comrade, that's all little raven," Ryker approached Yami. The black angel eyed Ryker's movements, noticing he was shifting a bit funny. His gaze lowered to where Ryker's hands were and saw a small vase tucked away in Ryker's cloak.

"Ryker!"

"What?" Ryker's eyes widened when Yami grabbed the vase from Ryker's cloak receptacle. The adventurer pouted softly. "Oh come on Yami it's just one vase…"

Yami grabbed the other vase that was on the other side of Ryker. "Just one huh? I told you I wasn't going to deal with this."

"They won't notice they're gone!" Ryker argued, but Yami didn't want to hear a word of it, using a tarot charm to teleport them back where they once belonged.

"No! It's bad enough that Pit has everyone in this damn mansion involved in this! The last thing I need is to see more and more people get involved!"

Ryker stared at Yami before chuckling softly. "Heh…that sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Yami blinked and then realized what Ryker was talking about. "…You're right."

"Ah the good old times, when it was just the general, you and I….ah…we were quite the team; Finding the Lost Treasures…Bringing peace to Crimea…and…for you to get back to heaven."

"Yeah…good times…" Yami said sadly. Ryker frowned a little, seeing the green color in his eyes.

"You're…still upset about before…aren't you?" Ryker asked slowly.  
"You think? Maybe if I didn't screw up so much…you'd probably be still alive as a living Aurist, not a dead one…" Yami turned back to the window sill. "I should've said more…instead of just _telling you_ that…Forced you to stay, jumped on your back, sat on you and told you I wasn't going to move until you said you wouldn't go after it…Anything!"

Ryker closed his eyes for just a moment, hearing Yami talk about the past so cautiously made him remiss on the good times. He chuckled. "You make it sound like I wasn't there suffering with you."

Yami's eyes softened, looking back at the white haired man. "You...forgive me for what happened to you?"

"Unless you were intending on killing me from the beginning, I don't see a reason to get mad over something you could not control at the time." Ryker replied.

Yami wasn't so sure but Ryker added, "You maybe an angel...but you are one person regardless...stop beating yourself up about a death that happened years ago...after all, you did warn me what was getting myself into. I paid the price with my life."

The black angel didn't look any better after he said, the white haired male smiled sadly and reached over to ruffle Yami's hair. Immediately the smaller male raised his hands up to shield his head, "Ryker!!"

Ryker laughed at the other's antics. "You haven't changed...I'm glad..."

Yami cracked one of his eyes open before inching away from the taller man, "So really, Ryker… why do you want to test Pit anyway?"

"Can't get anything past you can I?" Ryker walked towards the window and sighed lightly. "Like I said, I don't trust him with the fate of purgatory."

"Would you trust him if I said he used to be me?"

Ryker looked over his shoulder at Yami then back to the window, a grim expression was on his face that showed in his reflection. "Unfortunately that is the reason why I don't trust him."

"What kind of reasoning is that?!?"

Ryker winced a little at Yami's raised voice, there was no way for him to dance around the truth. "He is a devout follower of Palutena. He thinks like her and follows her word without question. He's nothing but a mindless fool following an old hag-"

Ryker jerked away in time when Yami's dual blade slammed into the window frame mere inches away from his cheek. The normally calm man stared at Yami with a slight look of surprise, but quickly masked it off with a frown.

Yami's eyes flared red at the white haired man as if daring him to say it again. Ryker figured it would be best not to push the topic further and moved away from the window completely, "I thought your loyalty with the Goddess ended a long time ago...but let me be frank Yami," his voice darkened slightly when he called the angel by his name, "she abandoned you...no matter how you put it or what you call it. She abandoned you."

Yami glared even more at Ryker, but didn't say anything and put his bow away. Ryker knew nothing needed to be said since it was written all over the black angel's face. Ryker's eyes softened a bit. "You're so easy to anger, sapphire nymph…yet you still defend until the bitter end like a lost battle…ironically enough, you're stubborn enough to be the devil's advocate."

Seeing the black angel didn't find it amusing as he did, he figured that it was best to leave Yami alone. He slowly walked away from the angel, glancing over his shoulder. "Well, Green Thumb offered to let me stay in his dorm for the time being…so if you need me…"

"Just get lost already," Yami grumbled.

Ryker knew that he extended his stay in Yami's presence and left the room, closing the door behind him. He blinked, seeing Link standing near the door, rather startled that Ryker left the room. The white haired male casually grinned, crossing his arms.

"Did your elders ever inform you that eavesdropping is such a _nasty _inclination?"

Link glared dangerously at the white haired man. "I was just passing by…"

"And when did that happen? Ten minutes ago?" Ryker chuckled. "Whatever then…I think I'm going to freshen up for tonight before tomorrow. Yami had planned another training with Pit tomorrow…he's going to want to be alone with him…you think you can manage without watching over your precious white cherub?"

"He's not my boyfriend if you make it sound like that," Link growled, turning away.

"Then I hear no objections of me accompanying you tomorrow then."

"Fine…stop being so annoying though."

"Oh! You hurt my feelings, Green Thumb!" Ryker said with a mock upset tone. "Now I must go look for a corner to shed tears on; how can you be so cold and cruel?!"

Link ignored what Ryker said, then finally asked. "Did…Yami really kill you?"

Ryker dropped the joking tone and bowed his head. "I will not speak ill of him…it was not his fault."

"How can you say that though!? He _killed you!"_

"And? So you want me to go on a bitter revenge rampage and hunt for blood of an angel? That, my green clad friend, is a losing battle…not only would it be pointless…it would be just more bloodshed that can be simply avoided if you forgive."

Link realized that Ryker had a point. He closed his eyes, asking slowly and softly. "…How did you die…if you don't mind me asking?"

Ryker sighed, lowering his voice. "I'd rather discuss this away from Yami's room…"

Link nodded in understanding. "My dorm is nearby."

* * *

Yami heard Link and Ryker's footsteps fade away from the doorway. He leaned against the window more, the thought of being responsible….

"Yami?"

The black angel turned around, seeing Pit wearing his usual attire and holding a tray of food.

"What's….with the food?"

"Peach said I needed to take my mind off things…she said something about a way to a man's heart is his stomach…but I don't think that's what she meant to talk about…" Pit said innocently.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to eat, you know that right?"

"I know…but ever since I've been here on earth, everything here is delicious…" Pit pointed out. "Have you ever tried anything on earth?"

The black angel was silent before nodding. "I was here before…they do have tasty things…"

"Want anything? I'm not going to eat everything…plus I figured you'd want something too…we did train a lot today…"

The black angel bit his bottom lip before giving up and going over and sitting down with Pit on the bed. He glanced over the items on the tray then chuckled. "Quite the sweet tooth you have hm?"

Pit was already nibbling on a cupcake. "Hm? Oh yeah..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Peach told me that all this stuff normally makes a human gain weight or something if they eat too much of it."

"Ha, lucky for us that's not necessary huh?" Yami settled on eating one of the sugar cookies. Pit looked up at Yami, watching him observe the treat before taking a delicate bite of it.

"Is Ryker always…well…"

Yami was in mid chewing when Pit spoke, he swallowed and finished Pit's sentence. "…always Ryker?"

"Er…Yeah…"

"The guy is one of his own league. I can understand why you're a bit nervous about him…"

"Nervous? He took care of that large demon back in purgatory instantly…" Pit looked at his half eaten cupcake. "And I'm learning just learning this aurist thing…and you said this sort of training takes years to perfect."

"I didn't say it was impossible to learn…but yes…it does take years to perfect…to know what cards to use, what to not use…such is life really. But what Omen taught me, she said that the best way to learn the tarot is through real life situations…with a bunch of dumb beginner's luck in tow."

Pit wasn't so sure, then Yami sighed. "You're just nervous about going up against Ryker…I don't blame you though…but it will show if you're ready for this or not…it's not one of the most pleasant ways that I would approve of to find out…but it's fairer."

"But the look he gave me…"

"Ignore him, he's just bitter over Palutena's choice of exiling me."

"So were you…"

"I still am…but…personally…I don't think I want to go back in this state." Yami looked at himself, holding the cookie in his fingers. "I've done so much…it's a no wonder she rid of me…she must've noticed that I was going to be a bane to Angel Land. I think she did you a favor for sparing you."

The white angel didn't know what to say. "But…you did it for a reason…I don't think you're all that bad of a person."

"You're only saying that because I have your face and saying otherwise would be an insult to yourself, right?"

Pit shook his head, reaching over to place a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm saying this because you're not me at all… you're you…Even though Palutena exiled you…you still want to do anything to help…I think anyone else would've just gave up the moment they heard of such things happening."

The black angel gazed at Pit's hand then up at the other. "Thanks…I guess."

"Heh…no problem," Pit said as he looked at the cookie Yami was holding. "You going to finish it?"

"Yeah…I've been told by Ryker and Vice that I was a slow eater during our travels."

"Your…travels?"

Yami opened his eyes. "Oh yeah…when I went to Purgatory after Omen saved me from Hell…I went to earth for a bit…remember?"

"For what reason?"

"I wanted to see the earth…Omen said that she was looking for something, she didn't explain to me what it was…I couldn't go back to heaven since I didn't have my angel rings." Yami pointed at Pit's angel rings that were glowing on his wrist. "I also had broken wings."

The white angel's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"When I was tortured in Hell…Kayne ripped my wings from my back as an insult…he was going to rip the actual bones out so they wouldn't grow back again…luckily Omen came in time and saved me."

He didn't bother to pause for Pit to say anything since he knew what the other was going to ask. "The only reason why I can fly now…is because Omen repaired my wings when I was unconscious…I still couldn't fly with them though. In fact…I had my wings ripped off twice…"

"_Twice?!"_ Pit cried in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Yami sighed. "Amazing I can still fly today…"

"Yami…What did you do in your travels?" Pit asked to change the topic of Yami's torture.

"Well Omen said to not get myself into any trouble…luckily she gave me a charm to hide my wings…as long as I didn't touch anybody that is." Yami took another bite of his cookie, chewing it slowly before swallowing. "I traveled most of the world, as I did I saw how grotesque this world was…how good and evil seemed to fuck up this realm…The more I was here…the more I wanted to change this earth…"

"You…didn't say that before…"

"I know…I did still feel angry for myself for protecting people who were so selfish of themselves…but even with the Arrow of the Fallen still within me I still had some sort of conscience in me…"

The black angel leaned against the footboard. "I…skipped a lot of time when I told you about what happened to me…because it was a long story."

"You're…willing to tell me the story?" Pit's eyes went half lidded.

"Well…this is my story…so it's not too painful…" Yami explained dully.

"But it still hurts you…you don't have to…"

"I want to though." Yami said quietly. "Palutena spared you the details because she said I was the best one to explain things right? Well…I guess you deserve to know…what got me to here…after all…I'm the reason why Ike is a demon."

Pit's heart twisted at the mention of the mercenary. "You…you're completely sure?"

"Yes…but it's a long one…so I won't tell you all in one night," Yami chuckled sadly. Pit nodded, shifting the food tray to the night stand so both of them could get comfortable. Pit handed Yami a couple pillows so he could use them as a prop on the foot board. Yami watched as Pit cuddled under the blanket and got himself comfortable with the other two pillows he had.

"Where are you going to start?" Pit asked once he was settled.

"Hm…Well, you know that Omen got me out of hell a century later?" Yami stared at the half eaten cookie in his fingers. "She was a reaper…but she lost her rights after saving me."

"How?"

"Er…let's just say…she was there when she saw the moment Kayne ripped my wings off." He chuckled uneasily. "I'll leave it to you to think of what happened to him. But since he was in hell he was easily regenerated soon after…"

"Bet you're not happy about that part," Pit mumbled.

"You know me so well." Yami replied, rolling his eyes. "After she lost her rights, she explained to me it was going to be a while until I was properly allowed in purgatory."

"You mean…"

"Yeah…ironic that even purgatory didn't want me at first?" Yami rolled his eyes. "Laws of neutrality stated that I was a complete sin, despite the fact I was only a partial soul…so they had to debate whether or not my freedom from hell was neutral or not. So while they decided I was sent to earth for a bit."

"What were you to do at earth?...Wait for the gods of neutrality to make up their mind?" Pit frowned.

"Exactly…what a wonderful thing huh? The gods of neutrality have complete control of purgatory…hell, I think they might have more control over heaven and hell than Palutena and Medusa combined…hence why Axis wants to conqueror it."

"If they're so powerful then why has Axis taken over most of Purgatory's realm?"

"Simple, gods of neutrality don't fight things like this out…they have the people there fight it for them or they let Medusa and Palutena fight it off."

"B-But that's…."

"Unreasonable? I'm sure it is, but only because that's what the gods of neutrality do….unfortunately their ways don't take into consideration of people possibly wanting to take over….hence how it was so easy to be taken over. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of Purgatory gets invaded."

"…" Pit didn't like this system at all. Upon seeing the look on the white angel's face, Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…now you know why I rebel so much?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but I don't blame you…"

"Heh…moving on, I figured this would be a great time to venture earth….converse with humans and whatnot. Before I left, Omen gave me a warning or two….also gave me two piercings on my wings that had a magic charm that hid them from normal human eyes."

"That hid your wings unless you were touched by a human."

"Precisely," Yami replied. "It wasn't normal around that time for people to have wings. So I had to look as natural as possible to blend in. Otherwise I would've either been chased off for being different or worse captured for being a supernatural _thing_."

Seeing that Pit was in deep thought, he continued, "Anyway…I was told that I was not allowed to do much…despite the fact that I was a sinner…I still had angel abilities…so I could save people from near death experiences…she said that if I did…there would be huge consequences"

Yami closed his eyes. "Unfortunately…I didn't listen to her. When I went to the nearest town…I saved a girl from almost getting raped by a group of men…I scared them away because they thought that I was the angel of death…in the process I scared the girl off too…so I fled that town to go to another."

"What happened then?"

"Well after some wandering…I ended up in the city of Crimea…"

"That's…That's where Ike is from…"

"And also where Vice…General Vice Avery is from."

Pit noticed Yami pause for a moment to take a small nibble of the cookie he was holding. The white angel couldn't see Yami's eyes since they were covered by his long dark brown hair.

After a long amount of awkward silence, Pit spoke up. "Is that where you met him?"

"Yes…at the time, there was a war in Crimea, though they didn't know who or what it was…but whatever it was it constantly attacked the city…Vice was attacked during one of the battles in the forest…the forest was set ablaze…" Yami closed his eyes. "He…he was more concerned about his men…and hoped for their safety than his own…I…I couldn't just let him die there…"

"So you saved him…"

"Yeah…not only did he almost burn to death, he had a fatal shot from an arrow. Luckily I came in time….otherwise he would've been dead…without a general, the city would've fallen to the forces…"

Pit lowered his gaze. "What happened then?"

"Well…I felt like my duty was done there since I saved their general, there was no need for me to stay there… But Vice wouldn't let me leave. He said he was in debt of me saving him." Yami rolled his eyes. "So…using my strategies from being a captain…I helped Vice with the war…"

"But what was attacking the city?"

"Well…That's where Ryker comes in," Yami explained. "As we were trying to investigate what was causing the fires and the vandalism in the city, a street performer came up to Vice and said that his daughter was kidnapped…so we went looking for the daughter…as we were looking I saw a beggar on the street, since I had coins that Vice gave me, I did what I could to help and spared a couple gold coins even though Vice advised me not to… The beggar said that he knew about the street performer's daughter…so I approached him closer to see if I could get more answers from him."

"What did he say?" Pit frowned, not quite following how this had anything to do with Ryker.

"Nothing, he stole my money bag and ran off." Pit's eyes widened. Seeing as he was too shocked to say anything, Yami continued. "Vice and I chased him to the outskirts of Crimea. Turns out that that beggar was the kidnapper of the street performer's daughter…"

"…Wait a second…was the beggar…"

"Yep…" Yami chuckled. "It was Ryker…Ryker was probably one of the richest men alive and probably one of the sliest I ever met at that time…"

"But…how was he a beggar?"

"Heh, he wasn't. In fact, that was his way of getting word from people. No one cared about beggars at that time, in fact, they ignored them. So Ryker would just sit around and listen in on the rumors and treasures. With clever disguises, no one really considered a 'beggar' to be listening into their conversations."

"So back to the story…why was he kidnapping the performer's daughter?"

"Simple, the street performer had something that was Ryker's… obviously some sort of treasure. So he seduced the street performer's daughter into following him so that he could exchange her in ransom for the treasure. Turns out the treasure was cursed…so by the time we convinced Ryker to hand the daughter over… we found the street performer dead."

"But why would Ryker want a cursed treasure?"

"Well, that was a mystery for a while. Ryker had this special ability to avoid diseases, hexes and curses. A man with Lady Luck on his side as he says it." Yami mumbled, rolling his eyes, "Though…Ryker was supposed to go to jail since there was no logical way to explain the performer's death without it pointing to Ryker…of course his punishment was supposed to be the noose."

"But…"

"He said that the treasure that he was trying to get back from the street performer was called the Emerald of Kindness…a Lost Treasure."

"Lost…Treasure…" Pit felt like that was very familiar.

"The Lost Treasure…The seven virtues…the seven orbs…hence the keys I could use to get to heaven." Yami finished. "Of course…I did the unthinkable and convinced Vice to set him free. So…with Vice's title…we released Ryker from his charges."

He took a deep breath. "Later on after Ryker was released, we met up with Omen again…she said she was looking for the seven orbs…since Medusa was _oh so kind_ as to scattering them around earth, since the Emerald of Kindness was the cause of the affects of Crimea being under the supernatural circumstances, Vice felt he was responsible to find them…and he wanted to repay me for saving his life by helping get back to heaven…Ryker had his own intentions, but he also wanted to repay me for saving his life. Since I was a former angel I could sense when these treasures were close, Ryker was the one who knew where the orbs were generally located from word of mouth…and Vice had the ability to get us there and was the man power; which began the quest for looking for the seven treasures."

"So that's how Ryker and Vice know you…but…why is Vice like he is now?"

Yami fell quiet, his eyes looking away from Pit's gaze. "I think…this where I'll stop the story for now…"

Pit was relieved since this was a lot of information to swallow, yet disappointed since Yami avoided his question that really bothered him. "Very well…"

"We'll be training again early tomorrow morning…so I suggest you get some sleep after you eat…" Yami scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I…I need some fresh air."

"Yami…are you okay?" Pit asked as Yami walked towards the door. Yami halted in front of the door, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Yeah…I think it's best I just tell you the story in pieces, Pit…just trust me on this one."

'_Trust…'_ Pit thought in his mind as Yami left the room and closed it behind him.

* * *

"Damn…"

Yami found himself walking to the same hill where all of this began. He hated how somehow someway he managed to find himself remembering everything.

All the mistakes….all those careless mistakes.

"If only this went as planned…"

He slowly sat down on the ground, watching the sunset slowly sink away. It was around the same time…when he struck Ike with the arrow of the Fallen…during a beautiful sunset.

Now all that sunset was a burning reminder of what he had done.

"More lives ruined because of me…"

"But you had good intentions…Beloved."

Yami sharply sat up, looking to his left, seeing the white demon wings and the deep red eyes gazing over at him.

* * *

After all this waiting I give you another cliff hanger…I'm a true bitch.


End file.
